El amor, por Roxas
by Cheerful Sky
Summary: [Universo Alterno, Axel/Roxas] Mi nombre es Roxas. Para ti, sólo Roxas. Y voy a confesarte algo: el amor es sólo un eufemismo que utilizarán las personas que sientan el repentino capricho de hacerte gritar bajo ellos como la más vulgar de las rameras.
1. Roxas

Llevaba un tiempo con este proyecto en mente y, por fin, me decidí a escribirlo y publicarlo. Sé que puede parecer un poco "fuera de lo común" a primera vista, pero digamos que es mi pequeño reto personal.

¿Aclaraciones? Este Fan Fic formará parte de un conjunto de historias que iré publicando más adelante, cada una desde el punto de vista de un personaje distinto. Sin embargo, considero esta la "principal", por así decirlo, y la primera en ser publicada.

El primer capítulo se encuentra narrado en primera persona, pero el resto estarán escritos en tercera. Esto ocurrirá con el resto de Fan Fics del conjunto.

Espero que os guste y que compense que no haya podido actualizar _Amigo Imaginario_ esta semana.

**Advertencia:** _Crack-pairing _(pareja muy poco "canon", por así decirlo) durante los primeros capítulos.

**Disclaimers:** Supongo que no tengo que aclarar que ni Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen y que no gano dinero haciendo esto.

Sin añadir nada más, disfrutadlo.

* * *

**- Definiciones del _Amor_ -**

**El _amor_, por Roxas**

**Capítulo I**

* * *

Todos conocemos los cuentos de hadas, estas historias de amor en las que con, sólo un beso, cualquier maldición puede romperse. Con sólo un beso y amor verdadero, tu vida puede pasar de ser una miseria a una auténtica fantasía.

Todos hemos escuchado alguna vez una de esas historias, y todos hemos creído en ellas durante un tiempo, o para siempre.

Pero, a la hora de la verdad, el amor no puede darte la felicidad eterna. El amor no te alimenta, no satisface tus caprichos y deseos más materiales… ni siquiera es capaz de curar enfermedades.

Un cáncer no desaparece con el beso de la persona que más te ama.

Y lo más desesperante de todo, es que el amor no dura para siempre. Se agota. Acaba el mismo día que esa persona se cansa de ti. Cuando esa persona te conoce de verdad, cuando descubre tus más oscuros y horribles secretos, deja de amarte y escapa de ti como una presa asustada huyendo de su depredador. El amor no es eterno y, cuando ha conseguido engañarte, te destroza para siempre.

He visto los daños que ha ocasionado ese sentimiento ficticio en incontables ocasiones: en mi familia, en mis amigos… Pero yo no soy tan descuidado como ellos. No soy ese _ángel_ inocente que todos creen ver cuando miran mis grandes y, según ellos, _puros_ ojos azules o mi _hermoso_ cabello dorado y piel _delicada_.

No soy la princesa de una pastelosa película de Disney.

Mi nombre es Roxas. Para ti, sólo Roxas. Y voy a confesarte algo: el amor es sólo un eufemismo que utilizarán las personas que sientan el repentino capricho de hacerte gritar bajo ellos como la más vulgar de las rameras.

* * *

– _**Sector 7, Midgar –**_

_**17 de octubre, 8:07 a.m**_

* * *

Probablemente, si pudieras verme ahora, completamente desnudo, con el cuerpo bañado de sudor y aún medio dormido, pienses que soy un hipócrita. Seguramente, después de ver a ese hombre mucho más mayor que yo, mirándome mientras duermo, insistas en que sólo soy un maldito hipócrita. Y, sin duda alguna, pienses que, aún diciendo todo esto, lo que haya estado haciendo la noche anterior fuera gritar el nombre de ese hombre aún sabiendo que no me ama.

Y así es. Y no ha sido la única noche. Sé que, de aquí a después de comer, no podré levantarme de la cama después de la larga noche que he pasado bajo ese cuerpo.

Pero ese hombre, de aspecto atractivo y fuerte, fríos ojos color esmeralda y largo cabello plateado no me ama. Ni yo a él tampoco. Deberías haberlo deducido por ese generoso montón de billetes que ha dejado en mi mesilla.

-¿Ya te has despertado?

No voy a negarlo. Me _atrae_. Me gusta su voz profunda, especialmente en nuestros encuentros nocturnos, cuando, a veces, se le escapa algún jadeo, o incluso gruñido. También me gusta el olor de su colonia o el que deja después de irse, a tabaco y a sexo.

Y, por supuesto, es jodidamente bueno en la cama. Por algo es mi cliente favorito, además de por ser tan generoso con el precio…

Pero es, probablemente, la persona más fría y peligrosa que he conocido y conoceré jamás. Y sé que, aunque no me ame, soy su_ juguete _favorito. Y no le gusta nada saber que otros se divierten también conmigo.

Y me encanta.

-Mmh… ¿sigues aquí? –pregunté, escondiéndome un poco en la almohada. No por vergüenza, el sol me molesta.

-Me gusta verte dormir.

Reí, coqueto. Ambos sabemos que no hay ningún tipo de intención romántica en esas palabras.

-Tu mujer va a empezar a sospechar, _Sephy_…

No me hacía falta verlo para saber que estaba frunciendo el ceño. Odia que le llame así, aunque no que le recuerde que está casado.

Eso, a ambos, nos da exactamente igual.

De hecho, a mi me divierte. ¿Qué cara pondría su mujer al saber que, en lugar de ir a esas supuestas reuniones de empresa, su marido se dedica a tener sexo con un adolescente de 19 años?

-No se atreverá a pedirme explicaciones, ya lo sabes.

No. Desde luego, si fuera su mujer, jamás osaría pedirle explicaciones a Sephiroth. Estoy seguro de que has podido sentir la amenaza en sus palabras desde aquí.

Confieso que no sé mucho de él. Sólo su nombre, ni siquiera su apellido, aunque tal vez sí lo haya mencionado alguna vez. Tampoco el nombre de su mujer, o si tiene hijos. Y, desde luego, no tengo ni idea de dónde trabaja exactamente, aunque sé que desde luego debe ser jefe de alguna empresa importante. De sus gustos, obviamente, tampoco a menos que sean sexualmente hablando.

No me interesa. Soy su amante, no su psicólogo. Y, para ser más realistas, ni siquiera soy su amante. Soy su prostituta. No me paga para que le escuche, me paga para que me tumbe en esa cama y, bueno, ya te imaginas el resto.

-¿Te duele?

Otra risilla por mi parte.

-Fuiste especialmente rudo anoche. Estabas enfadado, ¿eh?

Ninguna respuesta. Aunque me he atrevido a apartar la cabeza de la almohada. Ese ceño fruncido es, sin duda, un _sí_.

-¿Trabajo?

-Sí.

Suspiré. En realidad, le conozco bastante bien. No ha preguntado por mi estado porque esté preocupado. Sólo quiere más. Está especialmente enfadado.

Supongo que, después de casi un año _juntos_, puedo saber qué es lo que quiere sin preguntar.

-Si no tienes prisa, puedo aguantar otra ronda. –sugerí.

-¿Qué hay de ti? No parecías contento anoche.

Vaya… Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. No pude evitar reír de nuevo.

-Riku. –respondí, sin más.

-¿Tu amigo?

-Sí. –respondí, con un suspiro. –Supongo que… no entiendo a los chicos de mi edad.

-Eres… extraño.

-¿Y no te gusto así? Si fuera como él, estaría llorando porque mi amigo de infancia es heterosexual y no en esta cama contigo. ¿No me _echarías de menos_?

No puedo evitarlo. Me encanta cuando frunce el ceño de esa manera.

Y adoro cuando me obliga a mirarle a los ojos, sujetando mi barbilla con tan poca delicadeza.

-Eso sería un auténtico desperdicio…

Las únicas veces que he visto sonreír a Sephiroth, son antes de hacerlo. Y nunca son sonrisas amables, o cariñosas. Siempre desprenden deseo, lujuria y, desde luego, malas intenciones.

Malas intenciones que sin duda estoy dispuesto a satisfacer.

-¿Cuánto… tiempo tienes? –pude preguntar, lo que sus labios me dejaron.

-Poco.

-Entonces… deja que me encargue yo. –susurré, besando su cuello después.

Definitivamente, nos conocemos bastante bien. Esa mano en mi cabeza, presionándola, significa que quiere que sea rápido. Realmente tiene prisa, y mi trabajo no es preguntarle a dónde debe ir.

Ya sabes todo lo que debes saber de mí. Mi nombre es Roxas, tengo 19 años, me dedico a la prostitución y… este es mi _cuento de hadas_.

Así que, si me disculpas, debo seguir atendiendo a mi… _príncipe azul_.


	2. Obsesión

**Disclaimers:** Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni tampoco gano dinero con escribiendo estas historias.

**Advertencia:** Lemon, _crack-pairing_.

* * *

**- Las Definiciones del Amor -**

**El amor, por Roxas**

**Capítulo II**

* * *

– _**Sector 7, Midgar –**_

_**16 de octubre, 5:34 p.m**_

* * *

Era la tercera vez en una semana que iba a su casa. Normalmente, siempre llamaba primero, avisando mínimo con un día de antelación. Pero, últimamente, se limitaba a salir corriendo y llamar insistentemente a la puerta.

Por eso, cuanto volvió a escuchar esos golpes en su puerta, el rubio suspiró. Tenía suerte de que no le pillara _trabajando_ como la última vez. A Sephiroth no le gustó nada que lo interrumpieran.

Pero, aún así, era el único amigo que tenía en la ciudad, así que, ¿cómo negarse a abrirle la puerta? No iba a ocultarlo, le tenía cierto cariño. Mucho cariño. Al fin y al cabo, era el único hombre que conocía que jamás había requerido de sus servicios. Y el primero que conoció, cuando aún estudiaba en el instituto.

Así que se dirigió hacia la puerta, sonriendo al ver a ese joven de su misma edad, algo más alto que él, escondiéndose disimuladamente tras su largo flequillo, evidentemente avergonzado por aparecer así. Sólo podía ser él. Era al único al que le permitía presentarse en su apartamento sin llamar primero.

Y tuvo que reprimir una risilla al ver su rostro tornarse de un color algo más rojizo al mirarlo de arriba abajo.

Tal vez debió ponerse la ropa antes de abrirle la puerta a su amigo. Al contrario de todo lo que pueda parecer a simple vista, Riku no era tan maduro con _esos_ temas como parecía.

-Perdona, ¿estás…?

-Descuida, tengo la tarde libre. Acababa de salir de la ducha.

Roxas no dudó en apartarse, dejando pasar al joven, ahora cabizbajo. El rubio dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro mientras observaba cómo se deshacía de su largo abrigo azul grisáceo, colgándolo y sentándose en el sofá sin decir absolutamente nada.

Tuvieron que pasar unos largos minutos de silencio incómodo que el rubio decidió interrumpir con un suspiro.

-Sora otra vez, ¿verdad?

La única respuesta que recibió fue un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Deberías quitártelo ya de la cabeza. Lo sabes, ¿no? –le dijo, olvidando ya cuántas veces le había repetido esas mismas palabras.

Y, aunque fuera la enésima vez que le diera ese consejo, Roxas no dudó en sentarse al lado de su amigo, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro del joven.

-Vamos, Riku. No has venido a quedarte aquí sentado mirando la alfombra, ¿no?

En otra ocasión, con otra persona, lo siguiente que el rubio habría esperado sería que se deshicieran de su ropa, tal vez entre besos.

Pero, esta vez, se trataba del que fue su compañero de clase en su primer –y único– año de universidad. No era algo que esperaría de él

-No puedo.

-¿No puedes decírmelo?

-No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.

-Riku, llevas así prácticamente desde que te conozco. Cuando empezaste la carrera dejasteis de veros tanto, ¿en serio no has conocido a otra persona?

-No.

-Sinceramente, creo que lo que necesitas es un buen polv…

-¡Las cosas no son tan simples, Roxas!

No era la primera vez que Riku le miraba así, con el rostro completamente enrojecido, apretando sus puños, pero sin moverse del sitio. Roxas sabía lo mucho que le incomodaban esos temas, pero no podía evitarlo. Por muy amigos que fueran, era incapaz de entender esa clase de sentimientos.

-No puedes estar así para siempre.

-Ya lo sé…

-Él tiene novia, Riku. _Novia_. Tal vez deberías empezar a… evitar relacionarte con él hasta que…

-Sora me necesita. –insistió, cortante. No había discusión posible en eso.

Otro suspiro. No era la primera vez que tenían esta conversación. Las mismas palabras, las mismas sugerencias y las mismas respuestas por parte de Riku.

-Riku, ¿has pensado alguna vez si lo que sientes por Sora es enfermizo?

Eso sí era nuevo en sus conversaciones. Y la mirada de Riku, con sus ojos aguamarina mirándole completamente sorprendido, lo delataba.

-No vas a poder seguir reprimiéndolo por mucho tiempo. –se explicó. –Un buen día, Riku, vas a hacerle daño.

-Jamás le haría daño a Sora.

Un suspiro más.

-Algún día, Riku, no vas a poderlo controlar.

-¡Yo no soy como tú!

Silencio.

El rubio no dijo nada, sólo frunció ligeramente el ceño y Riku supo que había cruzado la línea. Se levantó, dispuesto a irse, pero su amigo le sostuvo de la muñeca.

-Define _como yo_.

-Roxas, yo no…

-Vamos, dilo. No has soltado algo como eso por nada, ¿no? –insistió, obligándole a sentarse de nuevo, aún sonriendo.

-Yo no necesito… _sexo_… para sentirme bien como tú.

Cuando Roxas se levantó, lo que el joven de cabello largo esperó fue que lo echara de su casa. Sabía que no debía decir esas palabras, pero estaba enfadado. Enfadado y frustrado.

Lo que no esperó, fue que el promiscuo rubio se echara a reír.

-¿Cuántas veces te has encerrado en el baño pensando en él? –preguntó, una vez dejó de reír.

Y sonrió con satisfacción al ver que su amigo agachaba la cabeza, sin darle ninguna respuesta.

-No, vamos. Dilo. ¿Cuántas te has hecho pensando en él?

-¡Roxas!

-¿Cuántas, en las últimas semanas?

Silencio, de nuevo.

-Te estoy haciendo una pregunta, Riku.

-¡Sabes que odio hablar de _eso_!

-Pero, sin embargo, no haces más que venir a mi casa a hablarme de ello. –le recordó Roxas, cruzándose de brazos.

Y, sin embargo, su compañero peliplateado había vuelto a dirigir su mirada a la alfombra, sin decir palabra.

-¿Cuántos días no le has cogido el teléfono cuando te ha llamado? ¿Cuántas veces le has dado una mala contestación? ¿Cuántas has evitado que te hable de su novia? –insistió.

-…Muchas.

-¿Cómo de _sensible_ decías que es Sora?

Aunque en aquella habitación volviera a reinar el silencio, la expresión del rostro de Riku hablaba por sí misma. Sus, ojos ligeramente más abiertos, y su labio inferior, atrapado entre sus dientes, hicieron ver a Roxas que, tal y como temía, su amigo desconocía las posibles consecuencias de sus actos.

-O te desquitas con alguien ya y te lo quitas de la cabeza o vas a arrepentirte toda tu vida.

-¡Estoy _enamorado_ de él, Roxas! –bramó, levantándose del sofá, con el ceño fruncido y fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

-No estás enamorado, es una jodida obsesión. –sentenció, manteniéndose impasible ante la conducta agresiva de su amigo. –Nunca vas a estar con él. Tiene novia, Riku. Pasa página. Eres lo suficientemente atractivo como para encontrar a otro chico inocente que se abra de piernas para ti y sin tener que dejarle tu hombro para que llore.

-¿¡Qué vas a entender tú, Roxas!? ¡_Nunca_ has querido a nadie!

Nuevamente, unos minutos de incómodo silencio invadieron la habitación. Ambos se miraron y, mientras que esos ojos de color aguamarina, apagados y cansados, observaban al rubio con un profundo arrepentimiento, nada parecía haber perturbado la indiferente mirada de aquellos profundos y misteriosos ojos azules.

-Lo siento. Lo siento de verdad. –esta vez, fue la voz de Riku la que rompió el silencio.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó después fue el portazo que dio al salir.

-De nada. –fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

Suspiró. En el fondo, sabía que iba a acabar así. El peliplateado estaba frustrado, pero, al menos, había descargado algo de esa frustración gritándole y no con su _querido _Sora. Pero Roxas sabía que, tarde o temprano, pasaría.

-Definitivamente, no entiendo a las personas.

Otro suspiro.

Aunque lo supiera, apreciaba a Riku. Y no le gustaba que su amigo le gritara, ni verlo de esa manera. Se conocían desde hacía algo más de un año y, aunque no tardó demasiado en descubrir su historia con el tal Sora, nunca le había visto así. La situación estaba empeorando.

-Me gustaría saber qué ventajas tiene eso del _amor_.

Tras encogerse de hombros y suspirar una última vez, fue a vestirse, aunque tuvo que salir de su habitación con la ropa a medio poner al escuchar el sonido de su teléfono móvil.

Tal vez algo le había pasado Riku. O eso creía hasta que vio el número.

-Vaya… ya era hora. –murmuró, con una sonrisa, antes de responder. -¿Qué quieres, _príncipe_?

-_"¿Tienes un hueco esta noche?"_

-Aunque no lo tuviera, ya estás de camino. –no era una pregunta.

Un pitido.

No hacía falta malgastar más tiempo hablando: Sephiroth iba a presentarse. Por suerte, no había nada que preparar y el impaciente peliplateado no llegaría hasta dentro de, más o menos, una hora. Era lo que solía tardar en llegar después de llamarle para decirle que se presentaría.

-Supongo que me vendrá bien para despejarme un poco. –murmuró Roxas, dejándose caer en el sofá y encendiendo el televisor con desgana.

No iba a negarlo, las palabras de su amigo le habían _afectado_ ligeramente, aunque no fuera la primera vez que hablaran de ello. Y Roxas podría jurar que no sería la última.

Tenían formas completamente distintas de ver la vida: cuando Riku se enteró de su _trabajo_ y de que había dejado la carrera para dedicarse exclusivamente a ello, le reprendió como si fuera su padre. Y, por otro lado, aunque tuviera esa apariencia distante y un inconfundible éxito entre las mujeres, la concepción de Riku sobre el amor era sorprendentemente íntima, personal y exigente. El rubio no se podía creer que su ex compañero de clase fuera aún virgen.

Pero, aunque la visión del amor de Roxas era tan negativa y superficial, debía confesar que, a veces, cuando su amigo le hablaba de lo que sentía al estar con Sora, le resultaba incluso… _tierno_.

Pero Riku sufría por ello, y probablemente esa fuera la razón por la que el rubio había empezado a mostrarse excesivamente receloso con ese tema. Por eso buscaba por todos los medios que se olvidara de su amigo de infancia, por eso le costaba tanto entender que, después de –según le había confesado el peliplateado– casi ocho años, haya sido incapaz de pasar página: Riku es un joven muy inteligente, maduro y extremadamente atractivo. Pierde el tiempo fijándose en un crío que, además, es completamente heterosexual, y al cuál no piensa confesarle nada jamás.

¿Entendería él alguna vez esa clase de sentimientos? Roxas podía jurar que jamás había sentido _amor _por nadie. Ese sentimiento obsesivo y enfermizo hacia una persona, hasta el extremo de querer poseerla a cualquier precio o reprimir sus propios sentimientos para no perderla, para no dañarla…

No. Roxas jamás había experimentado algo así. Obviamente, se había sentido atraído por otras personas a lo largo de su vida, pero jamás había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado. Podía aladear que jamás nadie le había rechazado, pues la genética no había sido precisamente injusta con él; una piel delicada, suave y sin imperfecciones, unos grandes y profundos ojos azules de grandes pestañas, un cabello dorado que jamás pasaba desapercibido y un cuerpo delicado y atractivo que, sin llegar a ser demasiado femenino, llamaba la atención de cualquier hombre o mujer. Su apariencia casi andrógina le había permitido estar como estaba ahora, y le había conseguido varios pretendientes –e incluso, acosadores– desde su preadolescencia.

¿Merecía la pena sentir tanto dolor para conocer el significado del _amor_? ¿Merecía la pena entregarse en cuerpo y alma a una única persona que, tal vez, no correspondiera sus sentimientos?

-No. –se respondió a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos.

Lo más parecido que había tenido a una relación estaba a punto de presentarse en su casa y, desde luego, no era una historia de amor como las que podía encontrarse uno un domingo por la tarde al encender la televisión.

Nunca le había importado ser así. Roxas estaba _orgulloso_ de ser como era. Pero era incapaz de negar que, desde que había conocido a su romántico amigo, comenzaba a preguntarse si, realmente, se sentía bien con su peculiar forma de vida.

Para su sorpresa –y alivio– escuchó esos golpes en la puerta tan insistentes y violentos. Sonrió.

-Justo a tiempo, mi _príncipe azul_. –murmuró para sí, antes de levantarse.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un impaciente Sephiroth que no parecía especialmente contento. Aún así, los labios del menor le dedicaron una coqueta sonrisa antes de dejarlo pasar, examinando a su cliente sin perder detalle.

El incómodo traje de su trabajo, el ceño fruncido y esos afilados ojos verdes que podrían asesinarle sólo mirándole antes de que pudiera empezar a suplicar. Por no hablar de la forma en que caminó hacia su habitación, deshaciéndose de su ropa y tirándola de mala manera por el camino.

Parece que Riku no iba a ser el único hombre enrabietado que iba a irrumpir en su casa.

-Creí que tardarías más en venir. –comentó el rubio. Hacía meses que la imponente presencia del adulto había dejado de intimidarle. –No deberías conducir tan rápido cuando estás de mal humor, algún día tendrás un accidente.

En realidad, Roxas ya sabía que decirle a Sephiroth lo que debería o no debería hacer era un tremendo error. Pero era lo que buscaba. Le _divertía_ enfadar a Sephiroth, pues sabía que el peliplateado no iba a matarlo y que las consecuencias serían más que interesantes.

Lo siguió hasta la habitación, desabrochando su pantalón y, al contrario que su ansioso amante, con tranquilidad y sin ninguna prisa.

-¿No vas a llevarme a un hotel esta vez? No solemos hacerlo en mi casa. –observó, una vez se deshizo de sus pantalones.

-No acordamos que no pudiera hacerlo. –fue la cortante respuesta del mayor.

-Sabes que prefiero la intimidad… y mis vecinos son especialmente _entrometidos_. –protestó de nuevo el temerario rubio, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. –Además, los desayunos del servicio de habitaciones suelen ser tan generosos…

Cuando escuchó el golpe en la pared, tan cerca de su cabeza, supo que había conseguido lo que buscaba. Y cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de su malhumorado príncipe sobre los suyos, en un beso violento y poco considerado.

Alzó sus brazos, colgándose del cuello de su amante mientras éste, sin separarse de sus labios, lo llevaba hasta la cama.

Ambos se deshicieron de las prendas que quedaban, entre besos, jadeos y algún mordisco. Sephiroth no era especialmente considerado cuando estaba irritado, y eso era algo que el lujurioso joven sabía muy bien.

Aunque eso no evitó que un grito desgarrador escapara de sus labios al sentir la primera estocada, tan fuerte como dolorosa. Por muy acostumbrado que estuviera al cuerpo del mayor, no dejaba de resultarle dolorosa la invasión, especialmente cuando tenía que recibir a su amante tan cabreado y excitado.

Iba a ser incómodo a la par que interesante encontrarse con sus vecinos en las escaleras a partir de ahora.

Fue sólo cuestión de minutos que la habitación se llenara de gritos y gemidos, todos ellos provenientes de los labios del menor, que se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo del peliplateado, llegando a clavarle las uñas en la espalda cuando le gustaba demasiado.

No se disculpó. Sephiroth tampoco se inmutó.

-Grita. –exigió la ronca voz del mayor. –Grita más.

No fue necesario que Roxas respondiera y, aunque pudiera haber sido capaz de negarse, no lo habría conseguido. Tuvo que aferrarse con más fuerza a su amante, gritando más de placer que de dolor, cuando sintió aquellas embestidas más profundas, más rápidas.

Aunque ambos sabían que su relación distaba mucho de un dulce y prohibido romance, en incontables ocasiones actuaban como así lo fuera. Roxas, en particular, con más insistencia. Ambos eran conscientes de que era falso, pero aún así se besaban con la misma pasión que dos enamorados que llevaran semanas sin verse, se asignaban apodos cariñosos como la más empalagosa de las parejas o se tomaban la paciencia de una primera vez en sus encuentros sexuales.

Salvo cuando Sephiroth estaba _enfadado_.

El rubio no se engañaba: su atractivo cliente siempre era rudo en la cama. No le disgustaba. En absoluto. Disfrutaba con cada mordisco, con cada arañazo, con cada embestida e incluso con cada palabra subida de tono que le susurrara al oído. Pero cuando Sephiroth estaba especialmente de mal humor, sólo quería escucharle gritar, gemir y suplicar.

Nada de preliminares, nada de caricias o besos, miradas lascivas o palabras obscenas. El peliplateado buscaba sus gritos, buscaba que se aferrara a él y parecía desesperado por liberarse.

A Roxas eso no le importaba. No era un sexo agradable; era violento, frío e interesado. Como Sephiroth. Como él. Como ambos. Era la mejor representación posible de su singular relación.

Sus gritos y gemidos, el molesto ruido de los muelles, los gruñidos y jadeos del mayor, el cuerpo del joven aferrándose a su adulto amante, el frenético vaivén marcado por el cuerpo de Sephiroth…

Ira, frustración, desprecio, amargura, desesperación… Al joven rubio siempre le resultó irónico que ese acto tan excéntrico y demente le resultara tan placentero.

-Sephiroth… –lo llamó, con un débil susurro en su oído.

El mayor ya sabía lo que significaba ese gesto, y se molestó en frenar ligeramente el movimiento de sus caderas, para acercarse a los labios de su ya agotado amante y ofrecerles un fugaz beso.

-Un poco más. –no era una petición.

Los obscenos gemidos de Roxas volvieron a invadir la habitación, esta vez acompañados de los sonoros jadeos del peliplateado. No tardaron en retomar ese ritmo frenético y desesperado, mientras el delicado cuerpo del menor se sacudía y estremecía, cerca del clímax.

Un grito ahogado, seguido de un reprimido rugido fue lo último que escapó de ambos amantes antes de la calma.

El silencio de aquella habitación sólo era interrumpido por las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, aún unidos, y con sus pieles impregnadas de sudor.

Al rubio le llevó unos minutos darse cuenta de su pequeño _despiste_.

-¡Joder!

-Los chicos buenos no tienen esa mala lengua, _pequeño_.

Roxas frunció el ceño, reprimiendo un quejido cuando el mayor se apartó para sentarse en la cama.

Parece que, por fin, su malhumorado cliente está contento.

-No te lo has puesto, ¿verdad? –suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

No pudo ver su expresión, pero ese silencio incómodo hablaba por sí solo.

Roxas volvió a suspirar.

-Está bien. No creo que sea un problema, siempre uso protección co–

Los labios de Sephiroth no permitieron que terminara de hablar. Y Roxas supo, con ese beso tan demandante y posesivo, que su caprichoso cliente no quería saber nada acerca de sus otros _amantes._

-Póntelo… la próxima vez. –le recordó, cuando pudo recuperar el aliento.

-¿Ahora?

Esa sonrisa lasciva, por fin. El coqueto adolescente no podía negar que la echara de menos.

-¿Ya? No me has dado tiempo a respirar. –respondió, dejando escapar una risilla.

No era un _no_.

-Tengo toda la noche. –comentó el ojiverde, sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo de su joven amante.

Y eso, era una indirecta.

-Eso nos da muchas posibilidades –continuó el menor, gateando, aún cansando, hasta el borde de la cama. –Aunque echo de menos el _jacuzzi_…

-Te llevaré a un hotel la próxima vez.

-¿Podré pedir el desayuno? –preguntó, con un tono de voz más infantil, sonriendo al ver que el adulto asentía con desgana. -¿Y vendrás con un regalo? ¿Y bombones?

-Todo lo que quieras.

-Qué _novio_ más atento tengo. –comentó, con un fingido suspiro e imitando el tono femenino.

-Si sigues así, no te voy a dejar _respirar_ sólo para que te calles.

-Me pregunto qué métodos podrías usar para _callarme_…

Sus frentes chocaron en el mismo momento en el que Roxas dijo aquella última palabra. Sus miradas se cruzaron, lujuriosas, diciendo más que sus labios. Esta vez, fue el menor quién se adelantó, besando aquellos labios con fingida timidez.

La respuesta de Sephiroth no se hizo esperar y, una vez más, se aseguró de tener ese cuerpo pequeño y delicado bajo el suyo antes de dirigirse a su cuello y atraparlo entre sus labios, mordiéndolo y succionándolo.

-Se... _Sephy_. –lo llamó el menor, buscando reprenderlo. –Tengo hambre, ¿no puede esperar?

-Puede esperar.

Y, aunque Roxas estaba dispuesto a negarse, sólo para fastidiarle, fue incapaz de hacerlo cuando sintió esos labios calientes y hambrientos bajar por su cuerpo.

-Tú ganas. –cedió, aunque el gemido que se había escapado de sus labios un instante después ya había respondido por él.

-Ve a por ellos.

-¿Mhm?

-¿No decías que no querías hacerlo sin protección?

Aunque preguntara aquello, sus labios no dejaron ir al cuerpo del menor, dedicándole caricias, besos y alguna que otra mordida.

-No me apetece. –protestó, esta vez de un modo infantil para nada fingido. –Por una noche no pasará nada…

Esa sonrisa lujuriosa y satisfecha volvió a aparecer en los labios del peliplateado, que siguió con su tarea de volver loco a su pequeña y hermosa posesión.

Lo que más le gustaba a Roxas de enfadar a Sephiroth era que, después de ese arrebato de ira y sexo violento, le esperaba uno mucho más fogoso y lento, aunque igual de indecente y prohibido.

Ellos eran así. Esa era su forma de _expresarse_, su desahogo. Dementes, violentos, insensibles y depravados.

No era amor, pero… ¿y lo divertido y placentero que resultaba para ambos?


	3. Encuentros

**Disclaimers:** Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco me lucro escribiendo este Fan Fic.

* * *

**- Las Definiciones del Amor -**

**El amor, por Roxas**

**Capítulo III**

* * *

_**- Sector 7, Midgar –**_

_**17 de octubre, 10:51 a.m**_

* * *

El apurado adulto estaba terminando de vestirse. Su largo cabello plateado, aún mojado, delataba que acababa de salir de la ducha. Terminó de abotonarse su camisa, mirando a Roxas durante un instante, quién lo observaba desde la cama con una sonrisa divertida.

-Me habría gustado tanto ducharme contigo, _Sephy_… –confesó el menor, con un exagerado suspiro y dejando escapar una risilla coqueta después.

No se había movido de la cama. Sephiroth, tal y como le había recordado, fue especialmente rudo anoche, y no podía negar que se sintiera agotado y algo dolorido ahí atrás.

Pero nada de eso evito que observara a su querido cliente mientras terminaba de vestirse, tumbado bocabajo, apoyando con codos en el colchón y la barbilla en sus manos, moviendo juguetonamente sus piernas y con una sonrisa traviesa que no parecía dispuesta a desaparecer de su rostro.

-Tengo prisa. –fue la única explicación que dio el peliplateado.

Roxas sabía, viendo esa expresión aparentemente impertérrita, que lo último que quería ese hombre era marcharse de su casa. Sus ojos le delataban. Después de tanto tiempo, el rubio sabía reconocer esa mirada de deseo.

Sephiroth no le preguntó por qué aún no estaba vestido. No necesitaba hacerlo; sabía en el estado que solía quedar su amante después de sus noches de pasión, especialmente cuando llegaba enfadado. Como tampoco necesitaba escuchar sus provocativas respuestas. No cuando estaba especialmente apurado.

Y el joven rubio tampoco preguntó a dónde tenía que ir con tanta prisa, siendo domingo. Porque era capaz de intuirlo. Después de todo, Sephiroth estaba casado. No sabía nada de su mujer, así como tampoco de su trabajo. No era algo que le importara, y era un tema que el mayor evitaba.

No se trataba de culpabilidad; simplemente, iba a visitar a Roxas para _divertirse_, no para pensar en sus tediosas obligaciones.

-Date prisa, o tu mujer se enfadará. –le advirtió, sin abandonar ese tono travieso. –No me gustaría que volvieras a llegar malhumorado por una discusión.

Un gruñido fue la única respuesta que recibió.

-Hasta pronto, mi _príncipe_. –se despidió de forma coqueta.

No fue una sorpresa para Roxas que el mayor cambiara de idea y se acercara, ofreciéndole un fugaz beso en los labios, uno que el descarado rubio no permitió que terminara tan pronto como Sephiroth habría querido. Mordió su labio, fingiendo una especie de sollozo, al igual que su expresión suplicante e inocente.

-Te voy a echar de menos. –susurró, de nuevo, tentando al peliplateado.

Una vez más, no había una sola intención romántica en aquellas palabras. Ni dulzura, ni inocencia. Todo fingido. Un juego. El juego favorito de Roxas.

-Roxas…

La advertencia había quedado clara. El ojiazul decidió quedarse en la cama y conformarse con la visión de la espalda –y, para qué negarlo, el estupendo trasero– de su compañero de juegos favorito, antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

* * *

_**- Sector 7, Midgar –**_

_**30 de octubre, 6:42 p.m**_

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos aburridas semanas. Sephiroth no había vuelto a llamar y Riku parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, tener el mayor enojo en meses o, más bien, sentirse demasiado culpable como para presentarse en su casa otra vez o llamar por teléfono.

El rubio suspiró. Esos dos hombres de pelo plateado le volverían loco algún día. Rió al pensarlo.

Estaba esperando en la parada del autobús. Uno de sus clientes le había citado en el sector 5 dentro de un par de horas, pero prefería ir con tiempo. Ya sabía lo que pasaba cuando el dichoso transporte público decidía retrasarse. Además, podría pararse a tomar algo antes de ir; había una tienda en esa zona de la ciudad que vendía su sabor favorito.

Sí, helados casi en el mes de noviembre. Si había algo que de verdad apasionara a Roxas, eran los helados, sin importar la época del año o las veces que su amigo Riku pudiera reprenderle.

Suspiró de nuevo al recordar que llevaba días sin saber nada de él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más va a retrasarse el maldito autobús? –bufó, revisando la hora en su teléfono móvil. –Menos mal que decidí salir con tiempo…

Dio un pequeño bote al escuchar la melodía de su teléfono.

¿Riku? Tal vez, por fin, iba a dignarse a llamar y, ¿quién sabe? Disculparse.

¿Sephiroth? No podía cancelar la cita de hoy; su cliente había llamado con días de antelación. Y no se sentía con ganas de aguantar a su caprichoso _príncipe_ enfadado.

Pero no era ninguno de los dos. Era mucho peor.

Su madre.

Llevaba prácticamente un mes sin llamarla, era de esperar que terminaría haciéndolo ella. Si no descolgaba, se preocuparía, así que no tenía más remedio. Tomó aire antes de contestar.

-¿Sí?

-_"¡Roxas, hijo! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que te acuerdes de llamar?" _–lo reprendía la mujer al otro lado de la línea. –_"Ya sé que tienes mucho trabajo con la universidad y la tienda, ¡pero al menos podrías tener unos minutos para hablar con tu madre!"_

-Mamá, si no te he llamado es porque todo va bien. Te preocupas demasiado.

Suspiró. Su madre siempre tan sobreprotectora. Entendía que lo hiciera con su atolondrado hermano, pero con él, cuando ya llevaba tanto tiempo fuera de Villa Crepúsculo…

-_"¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera saber cómo te va!" _

-Todo va bien, mamá. –insistió, aunque no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

No iba a negar que echaba de menos que su madre lo reprendiera. Como también echaba de menos su comida, el olor del detergente que utilizaba para la ropa, cuando se quejaba de lo desordenada que tenía su habitación, de lo poco que comía, de la cantidad de helados que comía…

Sí. Extrañaba a su madre.

-_"¿La universidad bien? Me alegro de que te hayan concedido la beca, ¡estoy muy orgullosa de ti, cariño!"_

La sonrisa del ojiazul se volvió algo más amarga.

-_"Seguro que sigues sacando unas notas excelentes, ¿verdad?" _–su madre seguía hablando. –_"Ojalá Ven siguiera tu ejemplo, ¡sigue sin querer ir a estudiar fuera! No se quiere separar de su novio, ¿te lo puedes creer?"_

Esta vez, Roxas rió.

-¿Otro novio? ¿Ya?

El hermano de Roxas, Ventus, tenía su misma edad. Eran idénticos, pero sólo físicamente. Ven era un joven alegre, sociable, despistado y, sobre todo, muy enamoradizo: desde su primer novio, Roxas había podido contar entre cinco o seis más. Cualquier otra persona juzgaría a su hermano, pero él sabía que, realmente, era una persona que se enamoraba con facilidad.

Con _demasiada_ facilidad.

Era _peligrosamente_ enamoradizo.

Roxas aún recordaba la primera ruptura de su hermano; todas las noches que durmió con él, o todas las veces que tuvo que consolarlo cuando se echaba a llorar.

Él, sin embargo, jamás tuvo pareja. Pero, irónicamente, ya había superado a su gemelo en lo que a acompañantes masculinos se refería. No quería imaginar la cara del romántico Ven si le contara el tipo de _relaciones_ que había tenido en los últimos meses.

-_" Pero creo que es un buen chico." _–continuó relatando su madre. –_"Estuvo en casa el otro día. Es un poco más mayor que Ven, pero es muy educado y le cuida mucho. Le ha dicho a tu hermano que se dedique de nuevo a la pintura. Ojalá le haga caso…"_

-Sí. ¿Cuánto lleva sin hacerlo? ¿Tres años? ¿Cuatro? –recordó el rubio. –Es realmente bueno. No debería haberlo dejado.

-_"Pero, ¿qué hay de ti, cariño? ¡Dime que contigo sí seré abuela!"_

Volvió a reír. Siempre le sorprenderá lo bien que se tomó su madre la sexualidad de su hermano.

Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de su padre…

-No estoy saliendo con nadie, mamá. –repitió Roxas, como siempre decía cuando le hacía esa pregunta.

-_"Con lo guapo que eres… ¡De verdad, hijo, no lo entiendo!"_

Iba a reír, pero se sintió incapaz de hacerlo. Si su madre supiera la de hombres que le habían recordado lo atractivo que era… Estaba convencido de que no le parecería tan bien que fuera tan _guapo _si supiera que ahora se ganaba la vida aprovechándose de eso. Y que le encantaba.

-No estoy interesado en esas cosas, mamá. Ya lo sabes. –respondió, despreocupado. –Descuida, Ven se encargará de compensar mi historial de ex parejas.

Sonrió al escuchar a su madre reír.

-_"¡Que tu hermano no te oiga, o se enfadará!"_

-Por cierto, ¿está en casa? Me gustaría hablar con él.

-_"Qué va. Tenía una cita con su novio. Ya sabes cómo es… ¡se echa novio, y se olvida de que tiene una familia!"_

-No sé por qué no estoy sorprendido. –confesó Roxas, aunque no estaba molesto en absoluto. Más bien, le divertía. –Dile que le echo de menos, y que tiene que presentarme a su novio.

-_"¿Por qué no vienes algún fin de semana? Sé que estarás muy ocupado, pero… tal vez podamos ir nosotros a visitarte."_

-No, no. No es necesario, mamá. Ya sabes que mis compañeros de piso son insoportables. –se excusó, agradeciendo aparentar tanta tranquilidad. –Iré estas Navidades sin falta. No quiero que gastéis dinero innecesariamente.

-_"No gastamos nada en tu universidad; tú lo pagas todo trabajando y gracias a las becas. Es lo mínimo que…"_

-Prefiero ir yo. –insistió. –Mamá, tengo que colgar, debo ir a casa de un amigo a terminar un trabajo.

Pudo despedirse de su madre y vio el autobús llegar, al fin. Subió y, cuando pudo sentarse, suspiró. Ahora, se sentía terriblemente agotado… y fue consciente de que sus piernas habían estado temblando durante toda la conversación telefónica.

Nunca ha sentido que lo que hacía estuviera mal; le _gustaba_ su trabajo. No se arrepentía de las cosas que hacía con sus clientes, como tampoco se arrepentía de haber abandonado la carrera.

Lo que no le gustaba, era mentir a su familia. Pero, ¿acaso iban a entenderlo?

-Por eso nunca llamo, mamá… –murmuró para sí, con un suspiro.

* * *

_**- Sector 5, Midgar –**_

_**30 de octubre, 7:58 p.m**_

* * *

Por fin, había llegado al sector 5. El transporte público de la ciudad, a veces, era irritantemente lento, pero había podido entretenerse mirando por la ventana. Ya casi habían llegado a la parada, y hasta las nueve no tendría que ir al hotel en el que había sido citado. Tenía tiempo.

Apartó la mirada de la ventana al ver a un joven castaño sentarse delante de él. Sonrió. Olía, literalmente, a fresas con un ligero aroma de vainilla. Y le resultó muy divertido que un chico tuviera ese tipo de olor. Pero algo más llamó su atención, y fue ese peinado tan extraño y desordenado. Lo que pensó el rubio, fue que ese chico se había peleado con el peine antes de salir de casa.

-Entonces… ¿no vendrás? –al parecer, estaba hablando por teléfono. Su voz era dulce, aún parecía la de un niño. –Kairi tiene ganas de verte. Estuviste raro el otro día…

¿Kairi? Roxas no solía escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero eso había despertado su interés. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado ese nombre antes; era el nombre de la novia de ese chico que tan loco tenía a su amigo.

-Ya, lo sé, Riku. Sé que estás muy ocupado, pero… nos tienes preocupados. ¿De verdad no tienes un hueco? –una pausa. –¿Estás bien? Te noto muy extraño últimamente…

El rubio no se podía creer que ese encantador adolescente que estaba sentado delante de él fuera el _famoso_ Sora del que tanto le había hablando su ex compañero de clase.

-¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? Puedo quedarme a dormir y… –una nueva pausa. –Oh… claro. No, no. Lo entiendo. Está bien. Ya… ¡ya nos veremos entonces!

Roxas tuvo que reprimir una risilla al escuchar el bufido del castaño al colgar.

-Idiota… ¿Se puede saber qué le he hecho? Lleva días evitándome…

Tal y como le había advertido al peliplateado, estaba estropeándolo todo con su mejor amigo. Pero no dijo nada. No conocía a Sora personalmente, después de todo. Y al chico no le haría ninguna gracia saber que habían estado escuchando su conversación. Y a Riku le gustaría aún menos enterarse de que había hablado con Sora, menos aún después de la discusión del otro día.

Pero sí reparó en algo, fue la parada en la que bajó, antes que él. Juraría que el peliplateado trabajaba por aquí, en esa cafetería a la que había ido a desayunar un par de veces. Se preguntó si el tal Sora iba a ir a visitarlo.

Sonrió.

-Sábado por la tarde y en vez de irse con su novia, va a buscar a su amigo al trabajo. Qué chico tan curioso…

Y no iba a negarlo, ahora entendía por qué a su amigo le gustaba tanto. Aunque aún pareciera un niño en algunos aspectos, como esa ropa colorida tan infantil o su forma de hablar, era realmente atractivo. Había podido ver su rostro cuando salió del autobús. Tenía unas facciones muy delicadas y, aunque sólo le había escuchado hablar por teléfono unos minutos, parecía casi tan dulce e inocente como Riku le había descrito.

También se dio cuenta de que, como alguna vez había observado el mayor, tenían los mismos ojos: azules como el cielo, grandes y brillantes. Puros.

Dejó escapar otro suspiro cuando, al fin, el vehículo se detuvo en su parada. Se levantó y bajó, sin dejar de mirar el móvil y la hora. No quería retrasarse, pero realmente le apetecía mucho ese helado.

Ya hablaría con Riku mañana.

No tardó en encontrar la famosa tienda y entró, buscando por los pasillos ese pequeño frigorífico en el que guardaban los helados. Sonrió al encontrarlo y buscó sus preciados helados con la mirada. No tardó demasiado en encontrarlos; siempre había muchos, porque nadie los compraba. Aún recordaba la mueca del rostro de Riku cuando le dejó probar uno, y cómo le decía una y otra vez que no entendía por qué le gustaba ese sabor.

-Disculpa. –dijo una voz detrás de él.

Roxas volteó, observando con atención al joven que se encontraba detrás de él. Alto y con una delgada figura que remarcaba con esa ropa tan ajustada, de colores rojizos y negros. Pero no sólo llamaba la atención por su extravagante vestuario, sino también por su peinado. Roxas se preguntó como ese hombre pelirrojo peinaba su cabello todas las mañanas, y estuvo a punto de cuestionarle si se encargaba de meter los dedos en el enchufe después de levantarse para tenerlo como un puercoespín.

¿Y qué hay de esos pequeños triángulos negros bajo sus afilados ojos verdes? ¿Eran tatuajes? Jamás había visto a nadie con la cara tatuada.

-¿Puedes coger otro para mí? –preguntó, dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa.

Lo primero que pensó Roxas, era que tenía una voz _carismática_. No era dulce, no era especialmente varonil, así que no sabía cómo describirla. Era la voz que tendría el cantante de un grupo de música alternativo. Y realmente parecía el cantante de algún grupo de música alternativo.

Lo segundo, era que había encontrado a la primera persona de todo Midgar, aparte de él mismo, a la que le gustaban los helados de sal marina.

De modo que asintió, entre risas, antes de coger otro de esos helados y ofrecérselo.

-Creía que era el único que los compraba. –admitió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de estar hablando con un completo desconocido.

-Puedo decir lo mismo. –admitió el pintoresco pelirrojo. –Se ve que tengo competencia.

Ambos fueron a pagar sus helados y, al salir, casi lo abrieron y se lo llevaron a la boca como si estuvieran sincronizados. El pelirrojo rió al fijarse en ese detalle.

-También creía que era el único que compraba helados en otoño y por la noche. –admitió, rompiendo un silencio que, sin embargo, no estaba siendo incómodo. –No eres de la zona, ¿verdad?

-Soy del sector 7. –respondió. –He venido a encontrarme con… alguien.

-¿Conmigo? Suena como cosa del destino. –bromeó el desconocido, riendo al ver al rubio fruncir el ceño. –¿Conoces el lugar?

-Más o menos. Un amigo trabaja por aquí. ¿Conoces el hotel Shinra?

Aunque había ido a ver a Riku al salir del trabajo alguna vez y Sephiroth lo hubiera llevado a ese hotel en alguna ocasión, no recordaba bien el camino. Y, cuando miró el móvil, se dio cuenta de que iba algo apurado de tiempo.

-No está muy lejos de aquí. –respondió el pelirrojo. –Puedo acompañarte, dar indicaciones no es mi fuerte. –añadió, rascándose la cabeza.

Roxas accedió, terminándose su helado y siguiéndole hasta un par de manzanas más abajo. No tardaron demasiado y se detuvieron en la puerta del hotel, cuando el muchacho de ojos verdes le tendió la mano.

-Axel. –dijo sin más, sonriendo al ver el rostro de confusión del menor. –Mi nombre, ¿lo captas?

-Roxas. –respondió, entre risas. –Muchas gracias.

Caminó hasta el hotel, pero se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de ese tal Axel.

-Nadie te obliga a hacer esto, ¿verdad?

Volteó para mirarle. Ahora no llevaba esa sonrisa socarrona ni mantenía esa expresión despreocupada y confiada. Estaba completamente serio, y Roxas sintió un escalofrío.

Lo sabía. Ese puercoespín pelirrojo lo sabía.

-No. –respondió cortante.

Esperó que lo reprendiera, que incluso lo cogiera del brazo y se lo llevara lejos de aquel hotel. También esperó esa mirada de sorpresa y desaprobación. La misma reacción que tuvo su amigo Riku cuando descubrió a qué se dedicaba el promiscuo joven.

Lo que no había planeado, era esa expresión relajada, como tampoco que volviera sobre sus pasos y se despidiera de él levantando la mano como si nada.

-Bien. Hasta la próxima, _Roxy_.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño. ¿_Roxy_? ¿Qué clase de apodo era ese?

-Hasta la próxima, Axel. –murmuró cuando el pelirrojo ya no podía escucharle.

Peinado de color pintoresco, un vestuario que no pasaba desapercibido, tatuajes fuera de lo común y unos intensos ojos verdes. Perspicaz y poco impresionable. No se había escandalizado al descubrir a qué se dedicaba… y le gustaban los helados de sal marina.

Por un momento, el rubio pensó que era una auténtica lástima que no volvieran a verse.

* * *

Después de publicar estos 3 primeros capítulos, las actualizaciones serán** cada domingo**. ¡Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos la semana que viene!


	4. Interludio

Sí, lo sé. Me he retrasado un poco respecto al tiempo que os había prometido. Estamos prácticamente en mayo y se me acumula el trabajo, por así decirlo: exámenes, trabajos, etc. No quiero dejar esta historia en particular abandonada, así que pienso seguirla, pero no puedo prometeros que la tendré todos los domingos. Sin embargo, intentaré actualizarla cada dos semanas, hasta que termine todos mis asuntos pendientes.

Antes de dejaros con el capítulo, responderé a las reviews como es debido:

**Koneko: **¡Me halaga que te haya gustado tanto! Tengo planeado contarla desde distintos puntos de vista, así que sí será posible para ti leerla "mil veces". Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo y siento la demora.

**Beryl96: **No esperaba una opinión tan positiva de mi historia. Al menos, no tan pronto, teniendo en cuenta que la pareja principal tardará su tiempo en desarrollarse. Sin embargo, me alegro, y descuida, Axel hará más apariciones en el futuro. Alguien tiene que hacer cambiar de opinión a Roxas, ¿no? Aquí tienes la continuación, espero no decepcionar.

Sin decir nada más, os dejo con el capítulo. No estoy del todo contenta, ya que parece más bien un capítulo de transición. Y tal vez así sea, pero prometo compensarlo con uno un poco más... activo. ¡Disfrutadlo!

**Disclaimers:** Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes son propiedad de Square-Enix y Disney.

* * *

******__****_–_** Definiciones del _Amor_ **__****_–_**

**El _amor_, por Roxas**

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

**__****_–_** Sector 5, Midgar –

**_31 de octubre, 10:29 a.m_**

* * *

Roxas despertó entre quejidos, llevándose la mano a la cabeza y abriendo pesadamente sus ojos. Las sábanas cubrían su cansado y aún sudoroso cuerpo desnudo, mientras que su último cliente aún dormía a su lado, también desnudo. El rubio aprovechó para observarle mejor.

Tez morena, un cuerpo muy bien formado, cabello blanco y una tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo amenazante expresión mientras dormía. Aún teniendo el cabello de ese color, no era un hombre especialmente mayor; como siempre, más que él, pero seguía siendo joven. Y, no iba a negarlo, bastante atractivo.

Al ojiazul se le escapó una débil risilla al pensar que, últimamente, tenía a demasiados hombres con ese curioso color de pelo en su vida.

Se levantó con cierta dificultad para buscar su ropa, que debía de estar tirada por algún lugar de aquella enorme y lujosa habitación de hotel. Sonrió. Tal vez podría darse un buen baño antes de marcharse, si es que se sentía capaz de hacerlo; tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido y muy cansado después de anoche.

–¿Es una costumbre entre vosotros ser tan poco cuidadosos? –le preguntó al hombre, aún sabiendo que no respondería.

Aún así, volvió a reír y siguió buscando su ropa, pero en lugar de ponérsela, se fue al baño, mirando a su fugaz amante nocturno una última vez antes de entrar.

El baño era enorme, aunque eso no era algo que sorprendiera al promiscuo rubio; Sephiroth siempre lo llevaba a los mejores hoteles de Midgar. Pero la última vez, el caprichoso peliplateado se presentó en su casa y le dejó con la ganas de un buen baño de burbujas, así que esta vez no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad. De modo que dejó su ropa apartada y preparó ese baño de burbujas.

Era un lugar enorme, con una ducha y la enorme bañera con forma circular. Los azulejos eran completamente blancos, impolutos, al igual que el resto de elementos del baño; la bañera, la ducha, el lavabo, el marco del espejo… Todo completamente blanco. Daba, sin duda, una limpia sensación de pureza.

Todo lo contrario a él, pensó Roxas. Sonrió divertido.

Mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua caliente, se tomó un tiempo en mirarse al espejo. Su cuerpo delgado y delicado, pálido pero saludable y, al parecer, libre de nuevas marcas esta vez. Su cliente no había sido tan desconsiderado como otros, y eso era toda una novedad. Pero aún quedaban algunas marcas casi imperceptibles de su última noche con Sephiroth; era de esperar.

Suspiró y siguió mirándose en el espejo, toqueteando su alborotado cabello rubio hasta que su ansiado baño de burbujas estuvo listo. Se estiró, con un bostezo, antes de meterse con cuidado, dejando escapar un nuevo suspiro cuando sintió esa cálida y agradable sensación.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquellos minutos de tranquilidad. Necesitaba relajarse.

Aunque no tardó en pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día anterior: por fin, había _conocido_ al amor platónico de su amigo, Sora, quién había ido a ver a Riku al trabajo y, seguramente y teniendo en cuenta el estado de ánimo de su compañero peliplateado, las cosas no podían haber acabado muy bien; iba a tener que hablar con Riku, llevaba semanas sin saber de él y estaba convencido de que lo necesitaría.

Pero, por otro lado, recordó a aquel extravagante puercoespín pelirrojo. Axel, si su memoria no le traicionaba. Nunca nadie le llamaba la atención lo suficiente y, sin embargo, aquel desconocido había logrado desconcertarle, y no era sólo por el hecho de ser la única persona que conocía –aparte de él mismo– a la que le encantaba el helado de sal marina, sino por su forma de reaccionar al _descubrirle_. Había algo en ese hombre que le resultaba _interesante_.

Sin embargo, nunca volvería a verlo.

–Qué lástima… –suspiró, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Tampoco quiso pensarlo demasiado; tenía unos minutos para relajarse en el baño, pero su cliente pronto abriría los ojos y siempre le resultaba tedioso tener que lidiar con ellos cuando despertaban. Siempre acababan pidiendo más, y hoy tenía bastante prisa: tenía que hablar con Riku.

Así que terminó de lavarse y salió de la enorme bañera. Se vistió y aprovechó para peinarse un poco –o más bien despeinarse– antes de salir.

No le sorprendió ver a ese hombre ya despierto, sentado en la cama y esperándole. Suspiró.

–¿Sigues aquí? –fue lo único que preguntó aquel hombre moreno.

–Necesitaba un baño. –respondió Roxas sin más, sonriendo al ver los billetes sobre la mesilla de noche. –Pero ya me iba.

Le dedicó una sonrisa al que había sido su cliente hace unas horas y cogió su generosa recompensa de la mesilla para guardarlo cuidadosamente en su monedero. Sabía que, durante todo el proceso, estaba siendo observado por el moreno, pero no le dio ninguna importancia; ya estaba acostumbrado a esas lascivas miradas, e incluso a comentarios –en incontables ocasiones– sobrepasaban el límite de lo desagradable.

Así que agradecía que sólo fueran miradas.

–¿Podré repetir?

Roxas miró al hombre. Nunca podía negarse si le pagaban, y tenía que admitir que no le resultaba desagradable la idea de repetir lo de anoche: era un hombre atractivo, aunque algo bruto.

–Tienes mi número, ¿no? –respondió con una sonrisa coqueta. –Si puedes pagarlo y avisas con antelación…

La amplia y, de alguna manera, maliciosa sonrisa del mayor fueron suficiente respuesta para el rubio, que todo lo que hizo fue asentir antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

–Hasta la próxima, Roxas. –se despidió con voz ronca.

–Hasta pronto. –se despidió el menor, deteniéndose un momento. –Disculpa, no recuerdo tu nombre. ¿Era…?

–Xemnas.

Lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Roxas fue cómo demonios alguien podía tener un nombre tan sumamente extraño. Aunque, antes de hacer un comentario sobre el pésimo gusto de sus padres a la hora de elegirle el nombre, recordó el de varios de sus clientes, entre ellos Sephiroth, además de suyo o el de su hermano gemelo y sólo pudo reír.

–No creo que olvide un nombre así. –fue lo que comentó al final. –Oh, ¿quién te dio mi número?

–Xigbar.

El joven de ojos azules frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre. Recordaba perfectamente a ese hombre, casi anciano, con varias cicatrices en su piel y un parche en el ojo; Xigbar, quién, hace un tiempo, fue su jefe. Siempre se asqueaba al pensar en ese hombre, y creía que le había perdido el rastro hace un par de meses.

Al parecer, su desagradable ex jefe no se había olvidado de él.

–Hasta la próxima, Xemnas. –se despidió finalmente, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de él.

* * *

**__****_–_** Sector 7, Midgar –

**_31 de octubre, 2:14 p.m_**

* * *

–Creí que no vendrías.

El joven peliplateado frunció el ceño. Aún estaba cruzado de brazos, apoyado en la pared de aquel establecimiento de comida rápida en el que le había citado su amigo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus labios no parecían dispuestos a moverse para formar una sola sonrisa al ver al rubio. Se veía realmente molesto y sin muchas ganas de estar allí.

Pero esas profundas ojeras que tanto destacaban en la pálida piel del chico no pasaron desapercibidas para Roxas.

–Una mala noche, ¿eh? –comentó, aún siendo el único que rompía con ese incómodo silencio.

–Podría decir lo mismo. –fueron, al fin, las primeras palabras de Riku, que no dejaba de mirar a su amigo de arriba abajo.

El rubio también tenía unas marcadas ojeras de su ajetreada noche, además de su cabello algo más alborotado que de costumbre. Pero, sin embargo y pese a que ambos sabían el significado oculto tras las palabras de Riku, las mejillas de Roxas ni siquiera enrojecieron ligeramente. Aunque sí se le escapó una risa coqueta, muy característica suya cuando hablaban de esa clase de temas. Risa que, en incontables ocasiones, irritaba a su compañero.

–Pero, en mi caso, fue divertido. –respondió sin más, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa a su malhumorado amigo.

Riku sólo gruñó y entró al local. Ambos guardaron un largo –y, por qué no decirlo, incómodo– silencio durante la cola, hasta que el rubio pidió lo que deseaban tomar y pagó, esperando a recibir su pedido y dirigiéndose a la primera mesa libre que encontraron.

Sólo entonces, cuando por fin estaban sentados, decidió romper el silencio:

–Llevo días sin saber de ti. –comentó, sin dejar de sonreír.

Riku desvió la mirada.

–No creía que quisieras verme.

Una nueva risa por parte del ojiazul. A pesar de que no eran amigos de toda la vida, conocía muy bien al que fue su compañero de clase; Riku era una persona muy reservada, hasta el punto de resultar irritablemente reservado. Siempre daba las cosas por sentadas y no solía disculparse sin más, por muy arrepentido que se sintiera. Le costaba hablar de él y, sobre todo, parecía incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos y preocupaciones.

Sin embargo, con Roxas, Riku fue capaz de hablar sobre Sora, incluso entre lágrimas, tratando de expresar sus sentimientos con palabras. Aunque, aquella vez, al rubio sólo le bastó con ver a alguien tan sereno como su amigo llorar.

Pero ahora no estaban en su apartamento, sino en una hamburguesería repleta de personas que podrían verle. No esperaba una explicación demasiado detallada.

–No estoy enfadado. –aclaró Roxas. –Me tenías preocupado, ¿sabes?

Ahora sí pudo ver cómo el peliplateado se encogía ligeramente, arrepentido, mirándole de forma disimulada; quería disculparse, pero su orgullo le impedía hacerlo.

–Está bien. Fui demasiado duro con el tema de… tu _amigo_. –continuó hablando. –Tendré más tacto la próxima vez.

Sólo recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte del arrepentido joven, y ambos comenzaron a comer. El silencio aún resultaba algo incómodo.

–¿Qué has estado haciendo estos días? –preguntó Roxas, rompiendo ese silencio una vez más.

–Estudiar, trabajar… Ya sabes. Los exámenes serán pronto.

–¿Y Sora? ¿Cómo te fue ayer con él?

La forma en la que Riku arqueó una de sus cejas, con aquella confusa mirada, le hicieron pensar que se había equivocado.

–Sora y yo no nos vimos ayer. Me llamó, pero le dije que no podía ser. –respondió sin más, aunque sus ojos aguamarina estaban clavados en el rubio.

–Ah… ¿No fue a buscarte al trabajo?

–¿Sora? Nunca ha hecho eso. ¿Por qué has pensado algo así?

Riku estaba entre desconcertado e intrigado, mientras que Roxas no entendía qué había pasado; estaba convencido de que el alegre castaño había ido a buscarlo, preocupado por no saber nada de su mejor amigo en semanas. Entonces, ¿no fue a la cafetería a saludarlo? ¿Iba a ver a su con su novia? No parecía que fuera a ver a esa tal Kairi, y era toda una coincidencia que se hubiera bajado en esa parada cuando el rubio sabía que vivía bastante lejos de aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, ¿qué iba a hacer Sora en aquella cafetería si no era ver a su amigo? ¿Espiarlo entre las sombras? No parecía el tipo de persona que hacía esas cosas.

–Por nada. Supongo que tengo demasiada imaginación. –respondió finalmente, entre risas.

–Llevo… demasiados días evitándole. –confesó Riku, desviando la mirada de nuevo. –Quería verme, pero le dije que tenía cosas que hacer. Parecía decepcionado.

–Es tu mejor amigo, por supuesto que lo estaba. –lo reprendió Roxas, dándole un bocado a su hamburguesa. –Ya te lo dije, no podrás evitarlo para siempre.

–No quiero verlos juntos. –murmuró, y el rubio pudo fijarse en la forma en que apretaba sus puños al decirlo.

–¿Has probado a decírselo?

Esas palabras alteraron a Riku.

–¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás loco? –bramó, con el ceño fruncido y visiblemente molesto. –Sora me odiaría. –añadió, bajando el tono de su voz al ver que gran parte del local los estaba mirando.

Roxas suspiró. Había visto la forma en que aquel despistado muchacho había hablando a su amigo, esa decepción y esos suspiros al colgar el teléfono, su expresión… Por no mencionar lo excesivamente cariñoso que era con el peliplateado, o al menos por las cosas que éste le contaba. Y que se bajara en esa parada, justo a aquella hora…

Para alguien como Roxas, la amistad que tenían esos dos era demasiado extraña.

–¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor sólo es un reprimido y necesita un… empujoncillo, literal y metafórico.

–¡Roxas!

De nuevo, todo el local los estaba mirando. Riku había fruncido el ceño una vez más, apretando sus puños y aparentemente dispuesto a golpear a su amigo si seguía hablando de esa manera del joven castaño.

Sin embargo, el travieso rubio parecía estar disfrutando de esa situación.

–Sora no es así. Él siempre quiso estar con Kairi. –continuó. –Son… la pareja perfecta.

Roxas suspiró, cansado, como siempre solía hacer cuando hablaba con el peliplateado de aquel asunto. Siguió comiendo su hamburguesa, sin saber qué decirle y que no sonara demasiado rudo, despreocupado u ofensivo.

Cuando terminó de comer, sonrió a su amigo.

–¿Sabes qué? Salgamos la semana que viene. –propuso finalmente. –Hace tiempo que no nos despejamos un poco.

Su compañero pareció dudar. Jugó un poco con las patatas, intactas, desviando la mirada. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su amigo; llevaba recordándole durante semanas, tal vez meses, que la mejor forma de olvidarse de Sora era salir y conocer gente nueva.

–Debería estudiar. –fue su única respuesta.

–¡Vamos! ¿Pretendes que me crea que estudiaras todo el fin de semana? –preguntó Roxas y, a juzgar por esas cejas arqueadas y aquella sonrisa burlona, aunque Riku asintiera no iba a creerse ni una palabra.

El joven peliplateado suspiró. Tanto él como su amigo sabían la verdadera razón por la que se negaba a salir una noche, pero ninguno de ellos la mencionó en voz alta; era como si se tratara de un tema tabú. Y, tal vez y teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió la última vez que hablaron de ello, fuera cierto.

Pero, entonces, los primeros de "_Slept so Long"_ interrumpieron la conversación de los dos amigos. Riku se apresuró a sacar su teléfono móvil, comprobado que estaba recibiendo una llamada… y frunciendo el ceño al ver que se trataba de su mejor amigo.

–Sora, ¿no es así?

El joven no respondió. Continuó mirando el móvil, dejándolo en silencio y viendo cómo la pantalla se iluminaba, dejando ver el nombre del castaño sobre una foto suya.

–¿No vas a responderle?

Riku se limitó a negar con la cabeza, mientras que el rubio dejó escapar otro suspiro. Puede que se equivocara pensando que, tal vez, Sora sintiera algo por su amigo, pero era evidente que estaba preocupado. Si, como decía Riku, su mejor amigo era despistado y muy poco atento, estaba mostrándose realmente insistente en retomar el contacto y saber de él.

Sin duda, incluso alguien tan despreocupado como Sora se estaba dando cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Al final, Riku decidió descolgar el teléfono y contestar a su amigo. Sin embargo, el rubio no pudo escuchar más que la alegre voz del chico, sin entender realmente lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero, a juzgar por la expresión de su amigo, debía de estar relacionado con aquella chica que le robaba tiempo con Sora.

–Ya sabes que tengo mucho que estudiar, Sora. –era la respuesta que Roxas sí pudo escuchar. –No. También tengo que trabajar, ¿recuerdas? A mí no me lo pagan todos mis padres.

"_Eso ha sido bastante desagradable"_, pensó Roxas, que no dejaba de observar las expresiones del peliplateado, apoyándose con los codos en la mesa.

–No estoy enfadado.

Riku seguía hablando con su amigo, mientras que el ojiazul sólo reprimía breves carcajadas, junto a unas irresistibles ganas de reprenderlo por estar actuando de aquella forma.

–Estoy ocupado ahora. Ya hablaremos. –fueron las últimas palabras que le dedicó el joven de ojos aguamarina antes de cortar la llamada.

Roxas miró el teléfono, y después a su amigo, sin saber si dedicarle una sonrisa burlona o fruncir el ceño.

–Riku, creo que Sora sólo está preocup-

–¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón. –lo cortó Riku. –Salgamos la semana que viene. Necesito… distraerme, conocer gente nueva.

Con un suspiro, el rubio optó por dedicarle una sonrisa que, lejos de ser malintencionada o acompañada de algún comentario jocoso e inoportuno, era cariñosa y, en cierto modo, triste.

Porque eso era para él toda esa situación: triste, frustrante. Sólo era una prueba más de lo que un sentimiento tan egoísta y tóxico como el amor podía destrozar una relación como la de esos dos amigos, que a Roxas siempre le resultó idílica e inalcanzable. Una amistad que, de no ser por esos oscuros sentimientos de su cobarde amigo, sería envidiable.

–Como quieras. –cedió. –Espero que no te eches atrás y me dejes tirado.

–No. Esta vez, será distinto.

* * *

**Aclaración:** El nombre de la melodía que tiene Riku en su móvil es, en concreto, _Slept so Long_, de Korn. ¿Alguna razón en especial? Sí, la hay. Más personal que lógica, un pequeño tributo que le hago a alguien. No hace falta que os comáis la cabeza con eso. Pero siempre está bien saber cuál es la canción para imaginarlo mejor, ¿no?

Hasta aquí llega el capítulo. Nos vemos, por ahora, en dos semanas, pero prometo que merecerá la pena.

¿Reviews?


	5. Amistad

Como advertí, he vuelto dos semanas después. Pero, eh, ha sido viernes (aquí ya es sábado, son más de las doce) y, además, me ha salido preocupantemente más largo de lo normal. Pero bueno, considero este capítulo muy importante y muy relevante. No sé si he sabido plasmar por qué y en qué sentido es tan importante, pero espero que podáis verlo y, si no, los siguientes capítulos sabrán aclararlo.

Que, por cierto, si mi inspiración y mi agenda me lo permiten, tendréis la historia de Riku (en otro fan fic aparte) el domingo, pero no prometo nada.

Nada más que añadir, pasamos a las reviews:

**Beryl96:** En primer lugar, me alivia muchísimo no haber decepcionado y, en segundo, ¡me alegra aún más que te haya gustado tanto! Y sí, pretendía que, con la descripción, se dejara ver que sólo podía ser Xemnas aunque existan tantos peliplateados. Y sí, Xigbar como jefe probablemente de más que escalofríos. Respecto al tema tabú, bueno, es todo lo relativo a Sora y el modo de pensar de Roxas, más bien; no es tabú como tal como sieempre terminan hablando de ello sin poder evitarlo. Y, bueno, aquí tienes el capítulo y espero que te guste tanto -o más- que el resto.

**Birds Ate My Face: **Gracias. Muchísimas gracias. Sabes lo muchísimo que te respeto en este ámbito y lo importante que es tu opinión para mi, y que esta historia te guste tantísimo me halaga de verdad y me anima a no dejar de escribir. Además, te has tomado la molestia de comentar capítulo por capítulo. Recalco la forma en la que me has hablado de Sephiroth, porque es lo que quería reflejar y me alegra muchísimo que hayas sido capaz de verlo, así como también la relación de Riku y Roxas. Y... bueno, eso, me quedo sin cosas que decir, te juro que me emocioné muchísimo con esas reviews y de veras espero tu comentario sobre este capítulo. Espero no decepcionarte.

**Surya Hatoway: **Mil gracias por tu review. Breve, pero has descrito en ella justamente lo que quería que vieran los demás en esta historia. Vas a poder seguir leyendo, porque aquí tienes el siguiente.

**AlhenaSmile: **Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que es _Universo Alterno_, no hay que ser un experto de Kingdom Hearts para entenderlo. Me alegra que te guste tanto el personaje de Roxas a pesar de ser tan fácilmente odioso, así como Riku (del que poco se sabe aún, pero para algo le estoy escribiendo su historia en particular). Me disgusta que no te agrade Sora, pero puede que te depare alguna sorpresa si te animas a seguir leyendo. ¡Gracias! Sé que no es para nada tu fandom y que hayas hecho el esfuerzo de leerlo significa bastante.

Sin más, os dejo ya con el quinto capítulo, que espero compense la espera que os he hecho pasar.

**Disclaimers:** Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Square-Enix y Disney.

* * *

******__****_–_** Definiciones del _Amor_ **__****_–_**

**El _amor_, por Roxas**

**Capítulo V**

* * *

– _**Midgar, sector 7 –**_

_**9 de noviembre, 1:26 p.m**_

* * *

Fue un quejido, junto a un par de murmullos que contenían algún que otro improperio entre ellos, lo que interrumpió el silencio de aquella desordenada habitación. Hacía ya horas que el sol se filtraba por ese hueco que había dejado la persiana en la ventana, pero ni siquiera eso había conseguido que el rubio despertara, al menos hasta ahora.

Se incorporó un poco, hasta quedar sentado, llevándose la mano a la cabeza tras un nuevo quejido, revolviendo aún más su cabello. Le dolía a horrores y, durante un par de minutos, le costó recordar por qué se había despertado así.

No tardó mucho más en recordar que, la noche anterior, había salido con Riku y ambos habían bebido más de la cuenta. Para variar. Siempre se le olvidaba lo mal que le sentaba beber, pero hacía meses que no lo hacía, y no iba a negar que necesitaba despejarse un poco.

Pero ahora debía tener un aspecto horrible, con unas profundas ojeras, el pelo hecho un desastre y, probablemente, aún le apestara el aliento a alcohol. Y deseaba que fuera sólo a alcohol y no a vómito; todavía le costaba recordar detalles de anoche, pero esperaba que no le hubiera sentado tan mal beber.

—Mejor iré a darme una ducha. –suspiró, dispuesto a levantarse de la cama.

Tuvo que detenerse cuando se miró.

Estaba completamente desnudo y, aunque normalmente no sería un detalle digno de su asombro, sus labios se separaron ligeramente y no pudo reaccionar por unos segundos. Después de todo, había pasado la noche con su amigo Riku, no con un hombre cualquiera dispuesto a meterse en su cama.

Decidió no pensar demasiado en ello y echar un vistazo a la habitación: su ropa estaba por el suelo, y no era la única. Volvió a suspirar, imaginándose qué era lo que debía haber pasado.

Alcohol, su mejor amigo desesperado…

—Cuando Riku despierte, me va a matar. –murmuró para sí, llevándose ambas manos a la cara.

Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, al ir a ver a su amigo –que aparentemente estaba tumbado a su lado– no se encontró con ese cabello lacio de color tan peculiar; sino con uno aún más característico, uno que ya había visto antes y que le resultaba difícil de olvidar.

Pelirrojo y con un peinado imposible que parecía poder pincharle si osaba tocarlo.

—Tengo que haber hecho algo más que beber anoche. –se dijo para sí Roxas, negando con la cabeza. —Estoy teniendo alucinaciones.

Sin embargo, cuando su peculiar acompañante dejó escapar una especie de gruñido, seguido de palabras que no llegó a entender, reconoció aquella voz tan singular y sólo pudo abrir los ojos como platos, sin apartar la mirada del pelirrojo.

No era Riku quién estaba en su cama, era aquel puercoespín que conoció en el quinto sector de Midgar: Axel.

—¿¡Qué mierda pasó anoche!? –preguntó, soltando un débil quejido al darse cuenta de que había alzado demasiado la voz.

Como respuesta, el pelirrojo sólo volvió a gruñir y a esconder aún más su rostro en la almohada. Y, durante el proceso, se encargó de apropiarse de toda la sábana.

El ojiazul suspiró, encogiéndose ligeramente y abrazándose a sus rodillas, sin dejar de observar a aquel hombre. O acababa de experimentar una casualidad digna de novela para adolescentes hormonadas, o ese puercoespín pelirrojo era un maldito acosador. Y era lo suficientemente realista como para querer descartar la primera.

Pero, aún siendo lo suficientemente excéntrico como para pensarlo, que la idea de que fuera un acosador le resultara divertida y excitante logró desconcertarle.

Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en reparar en que su mejor amigo no se encontraba en su casa, y eso consiguió que se preocupara. Estaba convencido de que salieron juntos la noche anterior, pero no era capaz de recordar qué había pasado y por qué se habían separado durante la noche. Normalmente, Riku siempre se quedaba a dormir a su casa después de salir, así que algo debía haber pasado. Por no hablar de cómo demonios había acabado ese puercoespín pelirrojo en su cama.

—Necesito despejarme. Con este puto dolor de cabeza no puedo pensar… –dijo en una especie de gruñido.

Y, sin esperar a que Axel –si ese era su verdadero nombre– despertara, se levantó para ir al baño a darse una buena ducha mientras intentaba repasar los hechos acontecidos durante la noche anterior.

* * *

– _**Midgar, sector 5 –**_

_**8 de noviembre, 10:49 p.m**_

* * *

—No sé si esto ha sido una buena idea…

Apenas acababan de llegar al local más conocido de la ciudad, el Séptimo Cielo, pero el peliplateado comenzaba a dudar de su decisión. Roxas suspiró, aunque estaba convencido de que su inseguro compañero terminaría vacilando, no iba a permitir que ambos volvieran a casa ahora. Después de todo, él también necesitaba despejarse; no había sido una semana precisamente agradable para él, y cierto hombre casado y caprichoso era, en parte, culpable de ello.

—No te vas a rajar ahora. –advirtió el rubio, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño aunque manteniendo esa sonrisa traviesa que delataba que no iban sólo a beber o bailar.

—Es que… Sor-

—Ni se te ocurra mencionar ese nombre en toda la noche. –exigió, cortándole y tirando de él para entrar en el local.

Tal y como esperaba, el lugar ya estaba considerablemente lleno; muchos de ellos en la barra, pidiendo otra ronda o cortejando a la hermosa camarera que les atendía, mientras que otros comenzaban a abarrotarse cerca del escenario. Al parecer, tocaría algún grupo _indie_ hoy.

Después de observar el ambiente del local durante unos cuantos segundos más, Roxas sostuvo la muñeca de su amigo con algo más de fuerza y lo llevó hasta la barra, dónde la amable camarera no tardó en atenderles.

—¿Qué les sirvo? –preguntó, con una encantadora sonrisa.

Aún tras esa sonrisa, el rubio pudo darse cuenta de que la joven estaba cansada. Y no precisamente de servir bebidas, sino de los que ya habían tomado demasiado.

—Lo mejor que tengas. –respondió sin más. —Fuerte, a poder ser. Mi amigo está un poco nervioso y le vendría bien soltarse un poco.

—¡Roxas!

Tanto Roxas como la joven camarera rieron al ver la expresión avergonzada del rostro del muchacho; se apartó un poco, escondiéndose tras ese largo flequillo que debía ser cortado con urgencia y con su rostro ligeramente enrojecido. Sus manos temblaban, pero esa no fue la razón por la que su amigo dedujo que estaba casi histérico, sino el hecho de que, aunque estaba aparentemente molesto por el comentario que acababa de hacer, no había soltado su mano.

—¡Marchando! –respondió la mujer antes de ir a preparar sus bebidas.

El rubio pudo escuchar el largo suspiro de alivio que salió de los labios de su tímido intranquilo amigo y no pudo evitar reír de nuevo.

—Es guapa, ¿eh? –comentó, observando cómo preparaba las bebidas. —Sin duda, muy atractiva.

—Creía que no estabas interesado en mujeres.

Roxas rió por ese comentario.

—No, no estoy interesado. –afirmó. —Pero tengo ojos en la cara. –continuó, mirando con detenimiento al peliplateado. —Y, por lo que veo, tú también.

Sus finos labios dibujaron una sonrisa algo maliciosa al ver que Riku apartaba rápidamente la mirada y trataba de enfocarla en otro lugar que no fueran la camarera o los ojos de su amigo.

No podía culparle; aquella camarera era realmente atractiva. Cabello azabache, ligeramente castaño, tan largo que llegaba a sus caderas y que, sin embargo, seguía teniendo un aspecto liso y suave; ojos castaños, aunque ligeramente rojizos y muy bien resaltados gracias al maquillaje, al igual que su clara piel. Sin olvidar lo que Roxas consideraba, sin duda, un cuerpo de escándalo, con unos pechos más que generosos que su uniforme de trabajo no dudaba en resalzar.

—N-no sé de qué me estás hablando…

—Claro, claro. –respondió sin más, con un tono cargado de jocoso sarcasmo.

—Son… grandes. Es imposible no mirarlas. –se excusó, aún cabizbajo. Sin embargo, Roxas pudo apreciar que, de vez en cuando, levantaba la mirada hacia ella de nuevo.

—No esperaba que pusieras tu ojo en alguien tan pronto, y menos en una mujer.

—¡Te he dicho que…!

—Menuda sorpresa, Riku. No sabía que eras tan pervertido… –continuó mofándose el rubio, aún con aquella fastidiosa sonrisa cada vez más amplia en su rostro.

—Tiene gracia que me lo digas tú. –espetó.

—Yo lo admito, pero tú eres peor: lo escondes. Estás sexualmente reprimido. –insistió.

No pudo evitar echarse a reír de nuevo al ver la mirada que le dedicó peliplateado. Cualquier otra persona habría retrocedido y rectificado, pero esos ojos aguamarina, furiosos y dispuestos a fulminar a todo el que se cruzara en su camino, no eran capaces de impresionar a Roxas. Él conocía a Riku demasiado bien y sabía cómo controlarlo.

Y, después de todo, tenía una curtida experiencia con personas peligrosas. Su adorado _príncipe _era la prueba de ello.

Aunque sabía que tenía la situación controlada, el ojiazul se alegró de ver a la joven traerles sus bebidas. Les dedicó una última sonrisa antes de suspirar e ir a atender, de nuevo, a esos clientes tan desconsiderados que le gritaban obscenidades en el otro extremo de la barra.

Y a Roxas le sorprendió ver a su amigo apretar los puños de esa manera. Parecía realmente molesto y, por un momento, pensó que debía disculparse por su comentario. Hasta que escuchó a su amigo:

—Debe ser duro sonreír a esa panda de cerdos. –comentó sin más, ahora más serio y sin esconderse.

—Lo es. –afirmó el rubio.

Él conocía esa sensación perfectamente; la había experimentado incontables veces a lo largo del último año. No iba a negar que le encantaban los halagos, que le recordaran una y otra vez lo hermosos que eran sus rasgos; adoraba sentirse deseado por decenas de hombres y que estos estuvieran dispuestos a pagar por tener la posibilidad de pasar una noche de placer junto a él. Pero algunos eran asquerosamente vulgares y desconocían prácticamente cómo seducir a alguien. Aunque, después de todo, a él no tenían que seducirle.

Y tampoco es que Roxas se sintiera ofendido. Con el tiempo, había conseguido el derecho de elegir a sus clientes y quedarse con lo mejor. Con lo más _divertido_. Pero eso no quería decir que, a veces, le resultara patético y no tan divertido el modo superficial en el que le miraban los demás.

Tal vez, por eso, Riku era su único amigo en la ciudad. Porque, a pesar de todas las burlas y comentarios embarazosos que le dedicaba, era una de las pocas personas en las que conservaba cierta fe. Y sonrió, esta vez de una forma más cariñosa y sincera, porque incluso la manera en la que miraba a la camarera distaba mucho de ser vulgar y lasciva; de hecho, ahora parecía incluso compasiva.

—Eres increíble. –suspiró sin más, sorprendiendo a su ahora distraído amigo. —Sora tiene mucha suerte, y lo peor es que no lo sabe.

No pudo culpar a Riku por dedicarle aquella expresión de estupefacción; él jamás dedicaba ese tipo de cumplidos a nadie, ni siquiera a él, que era –probablemente– su mejor amigo. Ni siquiera a su familia le ofrecía esas palabras. No era una persona precisamente cariñosa, por mucho que sus múltiples coqueteos y comentarios pudieran sugerir lo contrario.

Y Roxas lo sabía. Cogió su copa y bebió de ella, ojeando el escenario con el fin de disimular aquella especie de metedura de pata que acababa de cometer delante del peliplateado. Porque para él, su acción no había sido más que eso: una metedura de pata. Pero una metedura de pata cargada de sinceridad que escondía más de lo que aparentaba en esas escuetas palabras.

—Roxas… ¿estás bien?

—Disculpa. Prometimos no mencionarle esta noche. –recordó el rubio. —Vamos, invito yo, así que no la dejes vacía.

Por la mirada que Riku le dedicó, supo que se había dado cuenta de que buscaba cambiar de tema y que, sin embargo, deseaba insistir en ello. Su amigo no era idiota, y eso lo sabía; era lo suficientemente perceptivo como para darse cuenta de algo pasaba por su cabeza y de que le preocupaba.

Pero también era bastante perspicaz como para deducir que no era algo que quisiera compartir, y menos en ese momento.

No insistió. En su lugar, cogió la bebida y casi la bebió de un trago, sorprendiendo a Roxas, quién lo miraba atónito, aunque con una sonrisa divertida. Su amigo normalmente no bebía, y que lo hiciera tan rápido y casi de un trago le resultaba entre curioso e interesante. Esperaba que fuera una noche para recordar y que, por fin, pudieran distraerse de verdad sin hablar de ese despistado castaño.

—Ten cuidado, que no sabes beber. –advirtió, mojando sus labios en la bebida sin dejar de mirarle. —No quiero tener que cargar contigo hasta casa, ¿eh?

Se echó a reír una vez más cuando vio el ceño de Riku fruncido, como siempre, y aquella amenazadora mirada que sólo provocaba mayores carcajadas al quizá temerario rubio.

Pasaron un buen rato así, uno muy agradable, bromeando y bebiendo, incluso riendo. Para Roxas no sólo era un alivio olvidar todo por un instante y tener simplemente una salida normal con un amigo, sin sexo ni dinero de por medio, sino también ver a Riku tan animado; todo lo contrario a lo que había estado viendo de él en las últimas semanas. Era refrescante.

Pero, entonces, el alboroto que ya había en el local se volvió algo más intenso, y los dos amigos miraron hacia el escenario: el grupo ya había llegado y, al parecer, iban a tocar ahora.

—Espero que sean buenos. –comentó el peliplateado. —¿Quieres que nos acerquemos? A ti te gustan más estas cosas que a mí.

—Descuida, desde aquí estoy bien. –respondió Roxas, mirando al público. —Tengo interés en escucharlos, no en toquetear al cantante. Además, no tengo sujetadores a mano. –añadió, entre risas, al comprobar que sólo había féminas en las primeras filas.

Riku rió por el comentario y dio otro trago a la que debía ser su tercera bebida de la noche.

—Sería preocupante que llevaras un sujetador encima. –comentó.

—No me subestimes; te sorprendería saber lo excéntricos que son algunos. –le recordó, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas juguetonas al ver cómo cambiaba la expresión de su rostro de divertida a avergonzada.

—…Demasiada información. –fue su única respuesta.

Sin embargo, ambos rieron instantes después, hasta que los gritos de las chicas de la primera fila los sorprendieron y miraron al grupo de música.

Y a Roxas casi se le cae la bebida al suelo al ver que el vocalista era, ni más ni menos, que ese joven pelirrojo con el que compartía su pasión por los helados de sal marina.

—¿Qué coño hace ese tío subido al escenario? –preguntó en voz alta, casi sin darse cuenta.

—¿Lo conoces? –le preguntó su amigo, ligeramente sorprendido.

Se limitó a negar con la cabeza, dando un largo trago a su bebida mientras que el grupo comenzaba a tocar. Y tuvo que reprimir una nueva risa al comprobar que, tal y como pensó cuando lo vio en aquella tienda, tenía pinta de tocar en algún grupo de rock alternativo y era justamente eso lo que hacía.

Tocaron un par de canciones, y el público gritó y aplaudió. Parecían algo populares, aunque Roxas no había oído hablar de ellos antes, pero cuando vio a su amigo comprobó que a él también parecían haberle gustado.

—Son buenos, ¿verdad?

El rubio no respondió, porque en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que no le había quitado ojo de encima al pelirrojo vocalista durante todo el pequeño concierto. No había sido capaz de escuchar las canciones, ni siquiera la melodía; sólo recordaba aquella voz, dulce y a la vez agresiva, tranquila pero al mismo tiempo capaz de provocarle cierta inquietud. Aún habiéndola escuchado hace unos días, ahora sentía que esa voz había sido capaz de hipnotizarle como ninguna otra lo había hecho antes.

Y eso no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—No son para tanto. –dijo sin más, dándole otro largo trago a su bebida.

—Pues no les has quitado el ojo de encima. –observó el peliplateado, arqueando una ceja e imitando una de esas molestas sonrisas del ojiazul.

—Porque el cantante parece un jodido _travesti_. –bufó. —Voy al baño.

Sin dejar que Riku dijera nada más, se marchó, casi a zancadas e intentando no recordar lo que había pasado durante ese breve concierto. Convenciéndose de que sólo había tenido un momento de debilidad porque ya había bebido unas cuantas copas y llevaba una semana asquerosamente indeseable.

Se encerró en uno de los estrechos e incómodos cubículos del baño, apoyando su espalda en la puerta y tomando aire. Necesitaba relajarse. Sólo había sido una mala semana. Un par de copas más y no pensaría en ello; era una salida con su amigo, no tenía que darle vueltas a nada más.

Cerró los ojos y permaneció así durante unos minutos, hasta que al fin pudo calmarse y ese repentino mal humor pareció desaparecer.

Sonrió al escuchar los golpes en la puerta y supo de quién se trataba antes de escuchar su voz.

—Roxas, ¿va todo bien?

No respondió. Tiró de la cadena de salió del baño para dedicarle a ese preocupado Riku una de sus sonrisas.

—Estás… raro hoy. –comentó.

El rubio arqueó una ceja y Riku rió de forma algo tímida.

—Más de lo normal, quiero decir. –rectificó.

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? –preguntó, acercándose a él y fingiendo una expresión de molesta, inflando ligeramente sus mofletes y frunciendo el ceño.

Pero deseó no haberlo hecho, porque la mirada de su amigo pareció cambiar por completo; ya no sonreía y esos peculiares ojos volvían a transmitirle esa sensación de profunda tristeza que había experimentado en los últimos meses. No sabía qué era lo que había hecho, pero ahora Riku no parecía para nada contento.

—¿Estás bien? Ahora eres tú el que está raro.

—Estoy… bien. –respondió sin más.

Eso no fue suficiente para tranquilizar a Roxas, quién no dejaba de mirarle, comprobando que aquella mirada triste seguía clavada en sus ojos azules y, después… más abajo.

—¿Riku? ¿Se puede saber qué te pas-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de preguntar, los labios del peliplateado lograron callarle con un beso.

Tan sólo fue un roce inocente, sus labios unidos durante unos segundos, pero los ojos de Roxas permanecieron muy abiertos todo ese tiempo y fue incapaz de reaccionar. Había tenido incontables besos, unos más memorables que otros y, sin embargo, sólo ese consiguió dejarle totalmente paralizado, incluso cuando se apartó. Había besado a incontables personajes y, sin embargo, jamás se sintió mal por ello. Nunca le había importado.

Hasta ahora.

Fue capaz de reaccionar cuando sintió la lengua del peliplateado abriéndose paso entre sus labios, buscando profundizar ese beso. Sólo entonces se apartó, negando débilmente con la cabeza, pero sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—Lo siento. –se disculpó el peliplateado, en susurros.

—No. –habló al fin. —Tú no.

—Lo siento. –repitió. —Roxas, te juro que yo no pretend-

—¡Vete, joder!

Era toda una suerte para ambos que el baño estuviera completamente vacío en ese momento, porque lo último que deseaba el rubio era escuchar algún comentario malintencionado o fuera de lugar. Como tampoco ardía en deseos de tener espectadores durante aquel momento.

Y, tal y como esperaba, Riku no replicó; se marchó sin más. Y, cuando lo hizo, el rubio golpeó la puerta del baño, mordiéndose el labio para reprimir un grito que habría sido capaz de escandalizar a todo el ruidoso local.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó una voz detrás de él.

Roxas no tardó en reconocer aquella voz. La misma voz que hacía unos minutos había logrado descontrolarlo por completo. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me estoy meando. –aclaró.

El ahora irritado rubio dejó escapar un suspiro. Estaba claro que el pelirrojo no le reconocía. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Apenas intercambiaron un par de palabras y lo acompañó al hotel, pero sin duda era imposible que se quedara con su cara. Era una estupidez. Y lo prefería así.

Sin embargo, su teoría se fue al traste cuando escuchó esa voz una vez más, tan cerca de él:

—¿Estás bien, _Roxy_?

Cuando el rubio apartó la mirada de la puerta del baño, dispuesto a ofrecerle la peor contestación posible al pelirrojo, enmudeció al encontrarse con esos afilados ojos verdes, tan cerca, observándole con atención.

—¿Creías que me había olvidado de ti? ¡El chico del helado!

"_Oh, está bien que me recuerde sólo por eso, al menos"_, pensó el rubio para sí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –fue todo lo que preguntó, apartándose de la puerta para lavarse la cara.

—Mi banda toca aquí eventualmente. Hoy teníamos concierto. –respondió, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y observando al joven lavarse la cara. —Me has estado viendo, ¿verdad? Te vi.

Roxas agradeció estar mojando su cara en esos momentos y tener una excusa para ocultarla entre sus manos. Porque, por primera vez, sintió que era capaz de enrojecer de la vergüenza.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías por aquí? No te había visto antes.

—Vine con un amigo, pero se ha ido.

Pudo ver desde el espejo del baño cómo el pelirrojo sonreía y se cruzaba de brazos.

—No parece que tengas muchas ganas de volver a casa. –observó. —¿Qué te parece si me quedo contigo un rato?

—¿Tanta pena te doy? –preguntó, volteando para mirarle y sonriéndole con sorna. —No me conoces.

—No, pero te gustan los helados de sal marina. Tienes que ser de fiar.

Roxas no pudo evitar reír, aunque fuera débilmente, ante esa respuesta.

—¿Eres una especie de acosador?

El mayor no parecía esperar esa pregunta y, por fin, Roxas pudo verlo sorprenderse.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—¿Pretendes que me crea que esto es cosa del destino? –preguntó, arqueando una ceja y, esta vez, siendo él quién se cruzó de brazos. —Vamos, ¿cuántas posibilidades habían de que nos encontráramos en el mismo lugar?

—Soy yo quién frecuenta este lugar, y vivo cerca de aquí. –le recordó. —En cualquier caso, tú serías el acosador.

Se acercó a él, teniendo que bajar un poco la mirada cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. El menor lo imitó, apoyándose en el lavabo para poder impulsarse un poco y quedar cerca de su rostro, dedicándole una confiada sonrisa.

—Más quisieras, puercoespín.

Se apartó de inmediato y se dirigió hacia la salida del baño, deteniéndose antes de marcharse y mirando al vocalista aún con esa sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Vienes o qué?

* * *

– _**Midgar, sector 7 –**_

_**9 de noviembre, 2:07 p.m**_

* * *

El rubio salió del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura y el cabello mojado. Llevaba otra toalla sobre los hombros y la cogió para ir secándose el pelo de camino a su habitación, dónde el pelirrojo seguía dormido, aún tapado con las sábanas y con el rostro escondido en la almohada, evitando los rayos del sol que ya se colaban entre las persianas.

—No me puedo creer que siga dormido… –comentó con un suspiro.

No quiso despertarlo. Después de todo, no le molestaba; hoy no tenía ninguna cita con ninguno de sus clientes, de modo que no tenía nada que hacer. Era domingo, después de todo, y no podía negar que su compañía le resultó realmente agradable durante la noche anterior. Logró calmarlo, a pesar de que tenía un día asombrosamente irascible.

Sin embargo, su buen humor pareció esfumarse de pronto cuando, al mirar su móvil, comprobó que tenía alrededor de veinte llamadas perdidas y, de ellas, sólo siete eran de Riku, quién probablemente estaba arrepentido de lo que había ocurrido durante la noche anterior. Eso no era un problema.

El problema era que las trece restantes eran de Sephiroth.

—Mierda. No debí dejarlo en silencio. –se dijo para sí, llevándose la mano a la frente.

No iba a llamar, y menos un domingo a esas horas. A un hombre casado. A un hombre casado y, muy probablemente, furioso.

Volvió a mirar a Axel, quién seguía dormido, y se dirigió a la ventana para levantar las persianas, escuchando su quejido poco después.

—¡Joder! ¡Que no son horas! –se quejó, incorporándose rápidamente y soltando unas cuantas groserías mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

—Son las dos de la tarde. –puntualizó ojiazul, reprimiendo una carcajada. Sabía que, con ese dolor de cabeza que debía tener, no era buena idea.

Al ver al pelirrojo, sentado en la cama y con la mano en la cabeza, con ese peculiar peinado aún impecable –o, más bien, casi impecable– y aún gruñendo y maldiciendo, recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Y frunció el ceño al verlo vestido con las ropas de ayer.

Sí, no se le iba a olvidar jamás.

—Ganaste. –le recordó.

El recién levantado alzó la mirada, sonriéndole de forma burlona y victoriosa, volviendo a tumbarse, con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza.

—Por supuesto. Yo siempre gano, ¿lo captas?

* * *

– _**Midgar, sector 7 –**_

_**9 de noviembre, 03:54 a.m**_

* * *

Por fin llegaron a la casa del rubio. Axel lo cargaba en su espalda, tambaleándose. Ninguno de los dos parecía en condiciones de coger la llave y acertar al abrir la puerta, y ambos eran conscientes de ello.

—Oye, _Roxy_, que tenemos que abrir la puerta. –le recordó el pelirrojo, casi arrastrando las palabras.

Roxas se bajó, apoyándose después en la puerta y buscando las llaves. Entre risas, consiguió abrir la puertas tras varios intentos fallidos y casi se dio de bruces contra el suelo cuando esta se abrió. Fue toda una suerte que el mayor aún tuviera los reflejos necesarios como para sostenerlo antes de que ocurriera.

Aún entre risas y balbuceos, ambos llegaron a la habitación del ojiazul. Axel lo dejó sobre la cama, levantando los brazos en señal de victoria.

—Lo has tenido fácil para que te lleve a mi cama, ¿eh? –comentó el rubio, utilizando un tono coqueto, o al menos intentándolo.

—Ah, _Roxy_… te sobreestimas. –respondió el pelirrojo, dejándose caer en la cama, a su lado. —Celebro que hayamos llegado sanos y salvos. ¿Lo _captash_?

—Propondría brindar por ello, pero no tengo alcohol en casa.

—¿No te parece que ha sido suficiente?

Para sorpresa del puercoespín pelirrojo, Roxas se levantó de la cama y, aunque por un momento hizo el amago de caer de nuevo, logró mantenerse en pie. Y tuvo que reprimir una sonora carcajada al ver las intenciones del menor; buscaba una mirada seductora, pero parecía tan ido que le resultaba imposible.

—Entonces, ¿no te atraigo?

—Ni un poquito.

—No te creo. –insistió. —Mi mejor amigo decía lo mismo.

—Entonces yo debería ser tu nuevo mejor amigo. –sugirió el ojiverde. —Porque nunca querría acostarme contigo.

—¿Seguro? –preguntó un escéptico Roxas.

Axel asintió, incorporándose hasta quedar sentando y examinándole de arriba abajo con la mirada. Levantó el labio inferior y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—Segurísimo. No me pones nada. Eres un niño.

—¡Mentiroso!

—Vanidoso. –siseó el mayor, con una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa. —¿Qué te parece si apostamos? Intenta seducirme; si no me echo encima de ti, seré tu nuevo mejor amigo.

—¿Y si lo haces?

—Cobras por esto, ¿no? –le recordó, y el rubio asintió. —Eso que te llevas.

—Soy caro. –respondió, con una confiada sonrisa. —Me conformaré con que me hagas el desayuno y me limpies la casa.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera objetar, se apartó, mirándole de forma coqueta y deshaciéndose de su ropa, despacio, contoneándose y provocando la risa de su peculiar espectador. Aún con sus reflejos afectados por el alcohol, Roxas sabía cómo seducir a un hombre; tenía una curtida experiencia en ello, y sabía cómo debía moverse y de qué modo mirar y hablar a una persona para hacer que perdiera el control. Estaba convencido de que haría que ese puercoespín se tragara sus palabras.

Después de todo, había herido su orgullo diciéndole que no le veía nada atractivo.

Continuó con aquella danza hasta que sólo le quedaba la ropa interior. Sonrió de forma traviesa antes de darle la espalda y bajar la última prenda que quedaba. Después, volvió a mirarle y caminó hacia él, sentándose en sus piernas y colgándose de su cuello.

—¿Ni un poquito, dices? –susurró en su oído, dejando escapar un fingido sonido más que sugerente.

El pelirrojo no dijo absolutamente nada. Se acercó al rostro del menor, sosteniendo su barbilla y forzándole a acercarse más.

Roxas podía sentir la respiración del mayor sobre su piel, así como su aliento que, pese a no ser precisamente agradable después de tantas copas, le provocó un escalofrío que le hizo arquear su espalda. Se mordió el labio, observando los suyos, tan cerca, provocándole una sensación que no había experimentado antes; se sentía inquieto, nervioso, excitado y no sólo de un modo sexual. Podía escuchar su propia respiración, agitada, y los rápidos latidos en su pecho.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, realmente tenía ganas de acostarse con alguien.

Se le escapó un jadeo cuando Axel lo tumbó en la cama. Estaba sobre él, con esa amplia sonrisa que le hacía temblar. Jamás se había sentido así, pero se sentía lo suficientemente aturdido como para ignorarlo y dejarse llevar. Cerró los ojos, esperando, dispuesto a dejarse hacer.

Sin embargo, nada ocurrió.

—He ganado. –escuchó, al fin, la voz del pelirrojo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Axel estaba tumbado a su lado, a una distancia prudencial y arropándose son las sábanas, como si nada. Como si no tuviera a otro hombre completamente desnudo tumbado a su lado, como si ambos no estuvieran borrachos, como si no acabara de insinuarse hace unos segundos.

—Buenas noches, _Roxy_. Ponte un pijama o te resfriarás. –se despidió tranquilamente el mayor.

Roxas tardó en reaccionar, pero frunció el ceño y dejó escapar un gruñido cuando fue consciente de lo que había pasado: le habían rechazado, por primera vez en toda su vida. No sólo le había dicho en su cara que no le resultaba atractivo, sino que lo había tenido desnudo delante de él y simplemente se había apartado, tumbado a su lado y le estaba dando las buenas noches como si nada.

Jamás habían herido tanto su orgullo y, mucho menos, habían logrado desconcertarle tanto.

Cogió la sábana, tirando de ella y escondiéndose. Cerró los ojos, con un nuevo gruñido y aprovechó para darle una buena patada a su acompañante.

—Ni se te ocurra destaparme, imbécil.

* * *

– _**Midgar, sector 7 –**_

_**9 de noviembre, 2:15 p.m**_

* * *

—Entonces, ¿cumplirás con tu parte del trato? –preguntó el mayor, recordándole aquella apuesta que habían tenido horas atrás.

Roxas bufó y se deshizo de su toalla, buscando su ropa y no muy dispuesto a darle una respuesta. Aún se sentía ofendido después de todo aquello; estaba acostumbrado a sentirse deseado por todos los hombres, especialmente por aquellos ante los que se insinuaba.

Pero no podía negar que una parte de él se alegraba de que alguien no le viera como un cacho de carne con ojos. Aunque ese _alguien _hubiera conseguido sacarle de quicio, confundirle y hacerle sentirse… _extraño_.

Había sido toda una suerte que no ocurriera nada esa noche. Roxas era consciente de que no era buena idea de llegara a ese tipo de relación con ese extravagante hombre.

Y, finalmente, asintió.

—Tu nuevo mejor amigo. ¿Lo captas?

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los labios del rubio formaron una tímida sonrisa.

—Memorizado.

* * *

AkuRoku, señores. O algo así. No sé si os habréis sentido como Roxas y querréis tirarle ropa y objetos varios a Axel en la cabeza, o a mi directamente. O si, simplemente, os ha gustado. En cualquiera de los dos casos, os espero dentro de dos semanas para daros más dosis de Roxas y su peculiar definición del amor. ¡Y espero veros también leyendo qué definición tiene Riku que contarnos!

¿Reviews?


	6. Decepción

¡Volví! Antes de responder a las reviews en particular, comenzaré diciendo que me alegra muchísimo que el capítulo anterior os gustara tanto; lo considero bastante relevante en la historia de Roxas y quería que... dejara huella, por así decirlo. No me siento tan segura respecto a este, aún hay cosas que no me convencen, y espero haber podido expresarlas lo suficientemente bien.

Paso a las reviews, antes de enrollarme más.

**Birds Ate My Face: **Akuroku falsete, si lo piensas, ¡pero Akuroku! Respecto a Riku, bueno, ya está publicada su historia y espero poder subir el nuevo capítulo este domingo, veremos si logro hacer que empatices con él... ¡y me anima muchísimo que comentes esa escena! La considero muy importante, por múltiples razones que aún no he explicado, así que significa mucho que no haya pasado como una escena más. Y, joder, en serio no sabes lo mucho que me alegro de que te encante tanto la idea de Axel y Roxas; quería algo diferente a lo que suelo hacer, y que gustara a pesar de ello. Y lo sé, una de mis intenciones al escribir el anterior capítulo era que todos pensárais que algo había pasado entre ellos y luego... no. Axel_ trolling_. Y nada, me he extendido demasiado, pero tus reviews son largas y sabes que significan mucho para mi. ¡Mil gracias, y ojalá no te decepcione nunca con esta historia!

**AlhenaSmile: **Decirle a Roxas que no es atractivo es el equivalente a decirle a alguien que _no hay huevos _a hacer algo, me temo. Me alegra mucho que te guste, y que le tengas ese cariño a Riku. Después de todo y por ahora, el pobre es el único que no tiene un pensamiento tan retorcido... o que no lo aparenta, al menos. ¡Espero que te guste también este capítulo, aunque prefieras a Riku!

**Surya Hatoway: **¿Cómo lo haces para conseguir que me sienta tan bien cuando leo tus reviews? En serio, me halaga muchísimo haber sido capaz de mejorar tu humor, porque sé lo que es tener un mal día y que una historia logre distraerte, ¡y conseguir hacer eso es increíble! Aquí tienes el capítulo, espero que te guste, aunque no creo que esté a la altura del anterior.

**Beryl96: **¡Alguien que quiere tirarle algo a Axel a la cabeza! No soy muy de escribir _lemon_, básicamente porque opino que debo escribirlo bien primero para ser capaz de hacerlo, pero este fic es de categoría M y, bueno, la historia de Roxas sí requiere de esas escenas, así que paciencia, pronto tendrás alguna escena. Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo para disfrutar de mi peculiar Roxas.

**Koneko: **¡Me tranquiliza muchísimo leer tu review! Estaba algo insegura porque siento que no expreso bien las emociones de los personajes y que no soy lo suficientemente fluida con mi narración, así que leer a alguien que opina justamente lo contrario me anima bastante. ¡Gracias! Espero que sigas pensando lo mismo tras leer este capítulo.

Muchas gracias, una vez más, a todos/as. Tengo mucho miedo de que este capítulo os decepcione, son bastantes detalles en los que no he querido profundizar por ahora y que pueden ser malinterpretados. Pero bueno, tal vez la _gracia _sea descubrir qué quieren decir realmente con el tiempo.

Nada más, ¡disfrutadlo!

**Disclaimers: **Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes son propiedad de Square-Enix y Disney.

* * *

– **Definiciones del **_**Amor**__**–**_

**El **_**amor**_**, por Roxas**

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

– _**Midgar, sector 7 –**_

_**4 de noviembre, 4:53 p.m**_

* * *

Un estridente sonido interrumpía el silencio que reinaba en la recién ordenada habitación. Era el típico sonido que aparecía predeterminado en los teléfonos móviles, aquel que siempre parece dispuesto a destrozarnos los tímpanos y, esta vez, su misión parecía ser la de destrozar los de cierto rubio que no parecía dispuesto a desviar la mirada de aquel capítulo de _Supernatural_.

—Para un día que quiero tomarme libre… –resopló, aún tumbado en el sofá.

Fuera quién fuera la persona que llamaba, era insistente; los molestos pitidos no parecía que fueran a cesar nunca y, finalmente, maldiciendo y dispuesto a tirar el móvil contra alguna de las cuatro paredes, Roxas decidió levantarse a cogerlo o, al menos, a hacer que dejara de sonar de aquella forma tan desagradable.

Fue hacia su habitación, recordaba haber dejado ese dichoso aparato del demonio encima de su cama. No dejó de murmurar toda clase de improperios y, cuando llegó, se apresuró a mirar quién era el desgraciado que no paraba de llamar.

Y se quedó de piedra al ver el número que estaba escrito en la enorme y parpadeante pantalla del teléfono móvil.

Xigbar.

Que no fuera su agresivo cliente peliplateado le aliviaba; no quería tener que lidiar con sus caprichosas pataletas o con sus _celos_. O peor aún, con el importante cabreo que tendría si le hubiera estado llamando y Roxas no hubiera contestado.

Pero, al contrario que Sephiroth, su antiguo jefe _sí _lograba dejarle intranquilo. Era, hasta el momento, la única persona capaz de atemorizarle y no era para menos; el joven ojiazul no era tan temerario y sabía perfectamente que Xigbar era un hombre peligroso. No lo sabía cuando empezó a trabajar para él en aquel local nocturno, hará prácticamente un año, y en cuanto fue consciente del peligro que corría junto a aquel depravado, se aseguró de huir sin dejar rastro.

O eso creía.

Tras vacilar unos instantes observando la luz del teléfono encenderse y apagarse, mostrando ese nombre que le provocaba desagradables escalofríos, decidió colgar. Lo dejó en silencio después, dejando escapar un suspiro y tumbándose en la cama.

Desde aquel misterioso cliente de la semana anterior, el rubio ya sospechaba que su antiguo jefe tramaba algo. Probablemente, le echara en falta en el local. Y Xigbar no era el tipo de persona que pedía las cosas _por favor_, precisamente. Eso Roxas lo sabía, y sólo podía preocuparse.

No quería volver al local. Se sentía cómodo con su posición actual; no necesitaba trabajar para ese viejo sin escrúpulos.

Dio un respingo al sentir la vibración de su teléfono móvil, casi asustado. Se apresuró a colgar, pero tuvo que detenerse al ver que, esta vez, no se trataba de la misma persona. Suspiró, llevando la mano libre a su pecho; su corazón bombeaba rápidamente a causa del pánico. Incluso su respiración se había vuelto más agitada, provocando que soltara algún jadeo. Estaba histérico, pero no podía mostrarse así cuando respondiera al teléfono.

No cuando era Sephiroth quién llamaba.

Descolgó, tomando aire después, y se llevó el aparato al oído, despacio, tratando de respirar de forma pausada y relajada. Incluso fingió una sonrisa, aún sabiendo que no estaba siendo observado por el mayor.

—Oh, _Sephy_. –lo saludó, procurando emplear aquel tono travieso y burlón que le caracterizaba. —¿Ya me echas de menos?

—"_Ven."_ –fue la escueta respuesta de aquella voz fría y profunda. _—"Esta noche."_

Inexplicablemente, ese sonido y aquellas órdenes que estremecerían al más valiente, eran lo que Roxas necesitaba para tranquilizarse. Esa característica sonrisa, pícara y juguetona, volvió a dibujarse en los finos labios del joven, incluso dejando escapar una débil risilla entre ellos.

—Dime dónde y cuándo, querido. –respondió coqueto. —Y prométeme que habrá _jacuzzi_ esta vez.

—"_Vendrá un coche a recogerte a las nueve y media. No te retrases."_

Un pitido.

El rubio suspiró, apagando su teléfono móvil y volviendo a dejarlo en cualquier lugar de su desordenada cama. Su caprichoso cliente siempre era así; aún más inexpresivo por teléfono que en persona, algo que Roxas llegó a creer que era imposible, cuando se conocieron. Y descubrió que se equivocaba cuando su relación se convirtió en algo más _íntimo_ y _personal_.

Era algo innegable. Sephiroth era frío, distante, posesivo y terriblemente caprichoso; por no hablar de su insufrible ego o su impredecible mal humor. Pero, sin embargo, el promiscuo joven tenía sus razones para tenerle cierto _aprecio_ a su cliente favorito. Después de todo, era su _príncipe azul_, y no había recibido aquel título sólo por ofrecerle las sesiones de sexo más salvajes y pasionales que había experimentado jamás.

Aquel hombre de penetrantes ojos de serpiente y largo cabello plateado le había salvado la vida.

—Con un poco de suerte, no me habré perdido el final del capítulo.

* * *

– _**Midgar, sector 1 –**_

_**4 de noviembre, 11:53 p.m**_

* * *

El sonido de una respiración agitada era lo único que rompía el silencio que reinaba en la enorme y oscura habitación de hotel. Sólo la tenue luz de aquella noche de luna llena acompañada de otros destellos del exterior, ya fuera de las farolas de la ciudad o algún cartel, alumbraba débilmente la estancia, colándose entre las oscuras cortinas e iluminando un par de copas, ambas ya completamente vacías, así como las sábanas de aquella cama de matrimonio, prácticamente en el suelo.

También podía apreciarse la silueta de un cuerpo delgado, atlético y completamente desnudo, sentado sobre la cama. El débil resplandor procedente de la ventana mostraba prácticamente la mitad de su cuerpo, repasando esas líneas delicadas o reluciendo ese rebelde remolino de cabellos rubios. Sin embargo, esos profundos ojos azules brillaban más en aquella oscuridad que cualquier otra luz presente en el dormitorio.

—No está mal que tome el control de vez en cuando, ¿no crees? –preguntó con picardía, mirando el cuerpo que reposaba bajo el suyo.

Una especie de gruñido fue la única respuesta que recibió Roxas.

Sephiroth se encontraba bocarriba, completamente desnudo y prácticamente reposando sobre su propio cabello extendido elegantemente en la cama. El sudor, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, parecía brillar junto a la enorme ventana, al igual que esas largas hebras plateadas con las que jugueteaban ahora los dedos del travieso muchacho, aún sentado sobre sus caderas, observándole con una irritante y, a la vez, excitante superioridad. O eso era lo que esos afilados ojos verdes, que aún parecían degustarlo con la mirada, parecían opinar.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien. –susurró impúdico, relamiéndose los labios.

Sin embargo, el adulto continuó en silencio a pesar de sus provocaciones, limitándose a acariciar las caderas de su compañero nocturno, sin mover un solo músculo de su inexpresivo rostro.

El rubio suspiró. Desde que habían terminado aquella _primera ronda_, su cliente favorito había estado actuando de forma extraña. Estaba convencido de que no era porque hubiera realizado mal su trabajo; confiaba en sus habilidades y conocía demasiado bien al caprichoso Sephiroth, así como todo lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Subirse sobre él y _dominar_ la situación no era algo que pudiera desagradarle, así que… ¿qué demonios le había pasado?

Frunció ligeramente el ceño y movió lentamente sus caderas de forma circular, arqueando su espalda y dejando escapar un débil gemido. Sonrió instantes después al escuchar ese ronco jadeo que sólo pudo ser pronunciado por su amante.

—Vamos, _Sephy_… Sabes que te ha gustado. –insistió.

Estaba dispuesto a seguir con ese suave movimiento, pero se detuvo cuando, al fin, el peliplateado decidió responder:

—¿Qué ha pasado hoy, Roxas?

Esa pregunta le sorprendió. Eran contadas las veces que Sephiroth le preguntaba tan directamente si algo le ocurría; normalmente, el mayor mencionaba algún incidente que hubiera logrado molestarle durante el día, siempre que su joven acompañante preguntara y sólo si se sentía de humor. Pese a que era lo suficientemente perceptivo como para notar que a Roxas le sucedía algo, no era tan atento como para molestarse en preguntar.

Pero lo que realmente asombró a Roxas, era que hubiera podido percibirlo cuando, esta vez, se había esforzado especialmente en ocultarlo.

—¿De qué hablas? Estás raro, ¿eh? –respondió el rubio, entre risas.

Se maldijo a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa y sospechosa que había sonado.

—Es grave. –determinó Sephiroth, frunciendo levemente el ceño y entrecerrando sus ojos, molesto.

—Eso no importa ahora. –insistió.

Roxas intentó mover sus caderas de nuevo, buscando distraer al ojiverde, pero emitió un débil quejido cuando éste las sostuvo, con fuerza, inmovilizándolas. Su rostro, intimidante y sereno, no parecía dispuesto a ceder ante las distracciones del travieso joven, quién suspiró con cierta frustración. No esperaba que fuera a ser tan insistente.

—Es algo que me interesa saber. –dedujo, impasible. —No insistirías en ocultarlo de no ser así. Dímelo.

Finalmente, el rubio resopló, rindiéndose. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, muy cerca de su impaciente amante, apoyando después la cabeza en su pecho. No temía a Sephiroth; aquella mirada rara vez había conseguido hacerle temblar o, al menos, de la forma en la que se podría esperar. Simplemente, no quería iniciar una discusión absurda y, tal vez, el mayor no reaccionara de forma excesivamente violenta al escucharlo. Después de todo, las llamadas de Xigbar no tenían por qué significar nada peligroso.

O eso quiso pensar.

—Xigbar me llamó esta tarde. —dijo sin más.

Su dedo índice jugueteaba en el pecho de Sephiroth, como si intentara dibujar algo sobre su piel. No quería darle más importancia de la que merecía o, al menos, no hacerle creer a su _príncipe _lo contrario; comentarlo como una anécdota, como si estuvieran hablando de algo tan simple y cotidiano como el tiempo que hacía le haría pensar que era un tema sin importancia y no tendrían que hablar de ello.

Al observar el rostro de Sephiroth, descubrió que estaba equivocado.

Cualquier persona que viera su expresión ahora, suspiraría de alivio creyendo que aquella información no le había afectado, pero el ojiazul le conocía demasiado bien como para ser tan iluso. Reconocía ese brillo en sus ojos, así como la ligera tensión en los músculos de su cuerpo o la forma disimulada en la que apretaba sus finos y pálidos labios; Sephiroth estaba furioso y, si no estaba destrozando la habitación de hotel en esos momentos, era porque Roxas seguía jugueteando con sus dedos en su pecho.

—No respondí. –aclaró. —No creo que tenga importancia.

—¿Eso _crees_? –ironizó el mayor, entre dientes.

Roxas suspiró.

—Venga ya, _Sephy_, sólo han sido un par de llamadas. Si no respondo, se cansará.

—Parece mentira que no le conozcas.

El joven rubio debía confesar que, esta vez, Sephiroth tenía razón; su antiguo jefe no era el tipo de persona que aceptaba no obtener lo que buscaba, y eso había podido verlo de la forma más desagradable. Sin embargo, también era consciente de lo que su posesivo compañero era capaz de hacer cuando amenazaban lo que consideraba _suyo_. Y, por suerte o por desgracia, Roxas entraba en esa privilegiada lista.

—Deja de darle vueltas. –insistió Roxas. —No creo que se haya olvidado de lo que le hiciste la última vez. –añadió.

Al ver aquella maliciosa sonrisa dibujarse en los labios del peliplateado, supo que lo recordaba; el día en que Sephiroth decidió sacarle del local, hará poco más de cuatro meses. Aún recordaba aquel brillo en su mirada, una que no había vuelto a ver jamás, tan posesiva y violenta, como también recordaba los gritos de Xigbar o la mano de Sephiroth, sorprendentemente cálida aquel día, sosteniendo fuertemente su muñeca, guiándole.

Cualquiera a quién le contara la aventura de aquel día, la forma en que Sephiroth lo sacó de allí, huyendo de aquel apestoso local, habría pensado que se trataba de una peculiar pero romántica historia de amor digna de novela. Una increíblemente inusual. Pero no era así, en ningún momento fue así y, a pesar de todo, a Roxas le divertía recordarlo y compararlo con todos aquellos cuentos de hadas.

—Todavía me acuerdo de cómo me sacaste de allí. –continuó hablando, incorporándose ligeramente, llevando su mano a la fría mejilla del mayor, acariciándola. —Eres todo un _príncipe encantador_.

No era así. El rubio sabía perfectamente que Sephiroth jamás lo sacó de allí porque sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de _rescatarlo_; todo lo contrario, sus razones fueron egoístas y posesivas. Pero eso no ofendía ni decepcionaba a Roxas, quién no esperaba ni quería algo diferente. Fue un buen negocio, después de todo. Actualmente muy divertido y satisfactorio, pero un negocio.

Rió divertido al ver esas finas cejas arquearse en lo que no supo si era una expresión de desagrado.

—Por lo que parece, ese necio no lo recuerda.

—Pero yo sí. –respondió coqueto el menor, besando su mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de la comisura de sus labios. —Puedo recordárselo si insiste demasiado.

Sephiroth se obsesionó con él, hasta el punto de querer poseerlo por encima de todas las cosas, e incluso personas. No lo pensó dos veces a la hora de pagar por él, en su totalidad, como tampoco en sacarlo de ahí, dejando gravemente herido a Xigbar durante el proceso.

El rubio nunca sintió la necesidad de ser rescatado, pero no podía negar que estaba cansado del desagradable ambiente del que fue su lugar de trabajo y de su odioso jefe. Por no hablar de sus vulgares clientes, incomparables junto al peliplateado, que siempre ofrecía más dinero por sus servicios, además de premiarle con los mejores caprichos y unas noches realmente inolvidables.

Apenas llevaba unos meses en aquel local cuando Roxas se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba depender de nadie: tenía habilidad y atractivo suficiente para elegir a sus clientes, sin depender de Xigbar y, sobre todo, sin tener que relacionarse con alguien como él.

—Sólo tienes que pedírmelo. –murmuró el ojiverde, con un tono tan gélido y sombrío que provocó un escalofrío al menor.

—Fue suficiente con aquella pelea. –le recordó Roxas con un suspiro. —¿Por qué te crees que lleva ese parche en el ojo?

Aquella retorcida risa reprimida que recibió como respuesta sólo le hizo sonreír de forma traviesa, maliciosa y, en cierto modo, cruel.

—Sigo sin poder creer que hicieras todo eso sólo para tenerme para ti. —susurró con delicada sensualidad en el oído de su amante. —¿Tanto te gusto, mi _príncipe_?

—Siempre consigo lo que quiero. –dijo sin más, sosteniendo la barbilla del joven para forzarle a mirarle.

Xigbar siempre comentó lo sorprende que le resultaba el comportamiento de aquel insaciable cliente respecto a Roxas; el rubio había escuchado hablar de él, de su rudeza y terrible temperamento. Todos sus compañeros sentían pavor con la sola idea de tener que trabajar para él durante una noche y, sin embargo, a Roxas le resultaba excitante, enfermizamente excitante. No sabía si fue aquello lo que llamó tanto la atención de Sephiroth, pero, tras su primera noche, el peliplateado siempre exigía al rubio en todas y cada una de sus visitas.

Si el travieso ojiazul tuviera que definir sus primeros encuentros con Sephiroth, sería como una atracción. Una peligrosa atracción, cargada de pasión, lujuria y violencia de la que disfrutó incontables veces.

Y, a pesar de su criticable relación, Roxas siempre defendía que aquel retorcido vínculo no distaba en exceso del de dos enamorados, siendo incluso más profundo y sincero.

—Si vuelve a llamarte, me encargaré personalmente de él.

Roxas le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de fingida timidez.

—Lo sé. Por algo eres mi _príncipe_, ¿no?

El príncipe menos altruista y más posesivo que una historia narraría jamás. Y eso, a Roxas, le encantaba.

* * *

– _**Midgar, sector 1 –**_

_**5 de noviembre, 10:33 a.m**_

* * *

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron al escuchar el característico y a la vez irritante sonido de su teléfono móvil. Sin embargo, sonrió al verse en la cama, junto a su aún dormido amante, recordándole así la noche anterior. Apenas habían dormido, pero había merecido la pena.

Gruñó al comprobar que el móvil no parecía dispuesto a dejar de sonar, y lo buscó torpemente con su brazo, tanteando la mesilla de noche hasta que, al fin, pudo encontrarlo. Respondió sin molestarse en mirar de quién se trataba.

Se trataba de uno de sus nuevos clientes, Xemnas. Se arrepintió de no haber mirado al recordar quién le había proporcionado su número.

—"_¿Podría verte esta semana? ¿El sábado?"_

Roxas tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de alivio al recordar que, por suerte, ese día lo tendría ocupado; Riku y él saldrían. Y no pensaba posponerlo para satisfacer los deseos de un amigo de su antiguo jefe.

—¿El sábado? Tengo asuntos pendientes, lo lamento. –respondió con fingida decepción. —Tal vez pueda atenderte en otro momento. ¿Podrías llamar más tarde?

Escuchó el gruñido de Sephiroth tras él, y agradeció que aquel hombre no insistiera demasiado. Suspiró y se apresuró a vestirse. Tenía otra cita esa misma tarde y necesitaba descansar un poco antes.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

La aún ronca voz del mayor le hizo detenerse. Volteó, observándole, casi tumbado sobre la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo y cruzado de brazos. Roxas supo que ese gesto, así como sus afilados ojos verdes y ese ceño fruncido, no querían decir nada nuevo.

—Tengo otros asuntos esta tarde. –respondió sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y, por lo que veo, este fin de semana y la semana que viene.

El rubio dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—¿Y? ¿Qué problema hay con eso?

—Con una agenda tan ocupada, no tendrás tiempo para mí. –mencionó. —Tienes_ demasiados _clientes.

Aquel comentario disgustó a Roxas, que se limitó a responderle con un bufido antes de terminar de vestirse.

—Siempre priorizo mis citas contigo. –le recordó el menor. —No es asunto tuyo lo que haga después, _querido_.

El peliplateado sonrió con cierta malicia.

—Bien. Este sábado. –ordenó sin más. —Cancela todos tus planes.

Roxas lo miró atónito. Por un momento, pensó que simplemente estaba bromeando, pero al ver cómo aquella sonrisa desaparecía para mostrarle aquel rostro severo y ligeramente malhumorado, supo que su impaciente y caprichoso cliente hablaba completamente en serio.

—No se trata de un cliente. –explicó. —Prometí a Riku que saldría con él esa noche. Lo siento, pero no pienso cancelarlo.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Cuando el joven ojiazul quiso darse cuenta, tenía su espalda contra una de las blanquecinas paredes de la habitación, las enormes y frías manos del mayor sosteniendo sus muñecas y esos penetrantes ojos afilados casi fulminándole con la mirada, muy cerca de los suyos.

—Tu amigo puede esperar.

—Tú puedes esperar. –corrigió Roxas, comenzando a sentirse especialmente molesto. —Se lo prometí. No pienso posponerlo por un capricho tuyo. Esta vez no.

Dejó escapar un débil quejido al sentir las manos del peliplateado presionar sus muñecas con algo más de fuerza.

—_YO_ debería ser tu prioridad.

A pesar de aquella intimidante mirada, el joven rubio no estaba dispuesto a ceder, y mucho menos a mostrar debilidad ante su caprichoso cliente. Se lo había prometido y, aunque sabía que prometió en su día que Sephiroth siempre sería prioridad, no se trataba de _trabajo_; Riku le necesitaba, y Roxas decidía cuándo trabajaba y cuándo no.

—No. Y suéltame, me estás haciendo daño.

En ningún momento agachó la cabeza, o bajó la mirada. Sephiroth era incapaz de atemorizarle, y ambos lo sabían. Aunque, al parecer, al mayor se le había olvidado por unos instantes.

Por fin, soltó sus muñecas. El rubio puso apreciar las marcas de los largos dedos del mayor en su pálida piel, enrojeciéndola. Frunció levemente el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, dispuesto a reprenderle por ese violento comportamiento. Pero, sin embargo, enmudeció al escuchar su extraña advertencia:

—Debes parar, antes de que te conviertas en lo mismo que todos los demás.

Roxas entendió esas palabras y, por un momento, dudó. Fue incapaz de responderle, no quería demostrarle que podía tener razón. No esperaba ese tipo de consejo, ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Así que todo lo que pudo hacer fue desviar la mirada hacia la puerta, tentado a marcharse e interrumpir una conversación que prometía convertirse en un problema.

—¿De verdad quieres ser tan patético como el resto? –insistió. —Te creía más inteligente.

—Cállate, Sephiroth. –lo cortó el rubio, alzando ligeramente la voz.

Soltó un nuevo quejido cuando el mayor sostuvo su mentón para obligarle a mirarle una vez más. Roxas pudo ver su amplia sonrisa, tal vez incluso más maliciosa que de costumbre, y esa negación repetida con la cabeza.

Desilusión.

—Me estás decepcionando, Roxas. –murmuró, con una amenazante tranquilidad. —¿De verdad vas a sustituirme por un crío que te usa como desahogo?

—Es mi amigo. Algo que tú no puedes entender.

De nuevo, esa irritante negación con la cabeza.

—Eres tú quién no lo entiende.

De un manotazo, Roxas apartó la mano del mayor, alejándose de aquella pared y de su ahora inaguantable amante. Terminó de recoger sus cosas, ignorándole, evitando mirar esos ojos verdes que le miraban con total desaprobación.

—Te está utilizando.

—Riku es diferente. –dijo sin más. —Él no es como el resto. Es _bueno_.

Silencio. Un incómodo silencio. El rubio era incapaz de imaginar un silencio incómodo con Sephiroth, hasta ahora.

—Decepcionante, Roxas.

El ahora irritado joven, que hasta ahora había mantenido la mirada en el suelo, se sorprendió al ver al mayor parado frente a él, justo delante de la puerta, evitando que saliera de la habitación. Reprimió una especie de gruñido, así como una maleducada lista de palabras con las que describir el comportamiento de su cliente, todas ellas demasiado vulgares.

—Iré este sábado a tu casa. Te conviene estar presente.

A pesar del tono frío, impasible y aparentemente calmado en sus palabras, Roxas conocía demasiado bien aquel tipo de amenaza.

—Que te follen. –fue su respuesta.

Casi a zancadas, el rubio rodeó al mayor, ignorándole hasta que llegó a la puerta de la habitación, que no dudó en abrir.

Antes de marcharse, volteó para mirar al peliplateado, quién ahora parecía furioso y, aparentemente, conteniendo los deseos de destrozar algo.

—Y no seré yo. –aclaró, antes de marcharse con un portazo.

* * *

– _**Midgar, sector 7 –**_

_**9 de noviembre, 3:42 p.m**_

* * *

Roxas estaba tumbado en el sofá. Aquel inquietante pelirrojo ya se había marchado, y en su apartamento reinaba el silencio. Había procurado mantener el televisor apagado, evitando así empeorar su insoportable dolor de cabeza.

Sin embargo, con Axel fuera y sin ningún tipo de distracción, le resultaba imposible no recordar las insistentes llamadas de Xigbar, su discusión con Sephiroth y aquel desafortunado beso con el que, hasta ahora, había considero su mejor amigo. Todos esos acontecimientos le provocaban un dolor de cabeza más insoportable que el de la resaca.

Volvió a mirar su teléfono móvil, aquella larga lista de llamadas perdidas que había recibido durante la noche, tanto de Riku como de su arrogante compañero.

—Tenía razón. –comentó con voz queda. —Sephiroth… tenía razón.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el capítulo. En principio, el domingo-lunes estará la actualización de la versión de Riku. Voy a intentar cumplir con mis plazos establecidos hasta ahora, pero empiezo en serio con los exámenes y puede que falle alguna vez. De verdad espero que no, pero no me veo capaz de prometer nada, lo siento.

¡Nos leemos!

_(El detalle de la serie que estaba viendo Roxas se lo dedico a **Birds Ate My Face**, espero haberle sacado una sonrisilla con eso, ¡se lo merece!)_


	7. Dulce, pero salado

****He explicado previamente, en _**El Amor, por**_** _Riku _**las razones de mi ausencia. Pero, por si acaso, lo repito por aquí: al final, quedé hasta arriba de exámenes y trabajos y no me vi capaz, no sólo por falta de tiempo, también de inspiración. Y no os imagináis lo muchísimo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo, a pesar de que tenía pequeños resúmenes de cada escena. Pero admito que, más o menos, he quedado contenta con el resultado. Aunque hay ciertos detalles que me dan... "miedo", por así decirlo, y que comentaré al final.

Paso con las _reviews_:

**Surya Hatoway: **No soy precisamente muy fan de Vocaloid, pero busqué en Youtube el vídeo y, oh vaya, ¡idéntico! Aunque sí es verdad que, físicamente hablando, siempre he dicho que Len es un clon de Roxas. Pero seguro que Len no sabe manejar dos llaves-espada, ¡já! De veras muchísimas gracias, tus reviews siempre me animan muchísimo, de verdad, sobre todo porque soy muy insegura y muchas veces pienso que mis historias son demasiado mediocres para continuarlas, ¡de veras gracias por seguir leyéndome! Y sí, a mí Xigbar me da muchísima grima, pega como "villano" de mi historia.

**Roxo Kirizame: **Ya con esa primera frase, de verdad, has hecho que me emocione. Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia, como mi forma de escribir; no sabes lo mucho que me anima leer algo como eso. También por la relación de Axel y Roxas, me da algo de miedo que disguste por ser algo _lenta, _por así decirlo. Respecto a Riku... bueno, ya verás lo perdido que está...

**AlhenaSmile: **Ya sabes, pequeño guiño a Effy, aunque me temo que todavía no lo ha leído. Poco que responderte, sólo te adelanto que tal vez te guste mucho este capítulo o me odies. Ya me contarás.

**Nanndo: **En serio, muchísimas gracias. Respecto a las historias, confieso que, dependiendo del_ fandom_, a mí también me cuesta encontrar buenas historias, pero me pasa como a ti, no navego taaanto en FanFiction como hace años. De todos modos, me alegra muchísimo saber que mi historia te parece tan buena como pararte a leerla. Y, en serio, puedo decir que tu review es justo el que necesitaba. Me preocupaba muchísimo la forma en la que avanza mi historia, a veces demasiado lenta o con escasa intriga, pero tu punto de vista me anima bastante y me hace pensar que tal vez no lo estoy haciendo tan mal como creía. Yo también disfruté mucho del capítulo 5, confieso que quedé muy satisfecha. Aún así, ¡espero que este también sea de tu agrado!

**Koneko: **Muchísimas gracias por la review y por tus ánimos. Espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo, ¡y no volver a estar ausente sin avisar!

**RoseHenderson: **¡Muchas gracias! Siempre es bueno tener nuevos lectores. Yo también adoro a Sephiroth, aunque me da algo de miedo sacarlo demasiado de su personalidad base (por llamarlo de alguna manera). Espero que te guste este capítulo, y que no sufras demasiado, porque no sé decir si es más alegre que los demás, o por un lado más triste...

¡Y ya está! Gracias a todos, de verdad, y espero que os guste.

**Disclaimers: **Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes son propiedad de Square-Enix y Disney.

* * *

– **Definiciones del **_**Amor–**_

**El **_**amor**_**, por Roxas**

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

– _**Midgar, sector 7 –**_

_**29 de noviembre, 4:41 p.m**_

* * *

—"_El número al que llama no se encuentra disponibl-"_

Colgó, soltando un bufido y lanzando el móvil al otro lado del sofá.

—Riku, imbécil, cógeme el teléfono. –suspiró al aire, tumbándose y volviendo a coger el teléfono, mirándolo como si su amigo pudiera escucharle.

Habían pasado ya casi tres semanas y, desde entonces, había sido incapaz de contactar con él. Siempre que llamaba, recibía la misma respuesta. Y empezaba a preocuparse, ¿y si le había pasado algo? No supo a dónde fue después, solo, borracho y, para colmo, pensando una vez más en su mejor amigo.

Porque Roxas sabía que Riku no había pensado en otra persona más que en ese atolondrado castaño cuando miró sus ojos aquella noche. Porque más de una vez le había mencionado lo mucho que le recordaba a Sora.

—…Gilipollas. –bufó.

Alzó el brazo, dispuesto a lanzar ese maldito aparato contra el suelo o lo que encontrara más cerca. Pero éste comenzó a sonar, y se apresuró a cogerlo sin mirar quién era la persona que llamaba:

—Ya era hora, ¿no? ¿¡Se puede saber dónde te has metido!?

—"_Vaya, vaya, _Roxy_. Si ya nos vimos hace dos días. Sí que me echabas de menos…"_

El rubio reconoció al instante el tono jocoso de esa melodiosa voz. Por no hablar de esa especie de mote que le había otorgado sin ninguna clase de consentimiento. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de controlar el amago de sonrisa que amenazó con aparecer en sus labios.

—Pensaba que eras otra persona. –se explicó con un suspiro.

—"_El chaval del local, ¿verdad?" _

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—"_Lo sé."_ –respondió el mayor. _—"¿Hace un helado de sal marina? Tengo algo que enseñarte."_

Todo lo que se escuchó por unos segundos fue la débil carcajada de Roxas.

—Axel, estamos a dos grados. –le recordó, aún entre risas.

—"_Eso lo hace más inte__resante. ¡Vamos!"_

—Nos vemos allí a las seis. –respondió el ojiazul, sin pensarlo mucho y con una sonrisa. —Como tardes, te rapo el pelo, ¿entendido?

Cuando el pelirrojo colgó tras una breve risa, Roxas suspiró y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba una ducha caliente, además de evitar pensar en el hecho de que llevaba con esa sonrisa tan poco burlesca y estúpida desde que había escuchado la hipnotizante voz de su nuevo _mejor_ amigo.

Durante las últimas semanas, había estado viéndose con Axel prácticamente todos los días, o casi todos ellos. No hacían nada en especial; iban a la tienda de siempre, compraban un helado de sal marina para cada uno para después ir a casa del rubio o a cualquier parque a hablar del primer tema de conversación que surgiera. Y podían pasarse horas y horas únicamente haciendo eso.

Ni siquiera en sus mejores momentos con Sephiroth, Roxas se había sentido tan cómodo y natural hablando con alguien. Y eso le _asustaba_, de alguna manera.

* * *

– _**Midgar, sector 5 –**_

_**29 de noviembre, 6:33 p.m**_

* * *

El rubio estaba esperando en aquella tienda de productos variados. Miró una vez más la hora en su teléfono móvil y suspiró, aunque no precisamente fastidiado; la débil pero sincera sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios lo desmentía. Conocía ya lo suficiente a su nuevo amigo como para saber que se retrasaría y, de hecho, comenzaba a pensar que lo hacía a propósito, pero no le importaba.

Sin embargo, ese articular sonido de un motor averiado que ya era capaz de reconocer muy bien hizo que cambiara rápidamente su expresión. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que ese desastroso puercoespín bajara de su moto y le saludara con ese particular gesto con la mano.

—¿Qué pasa, _Roxy_?

—Que llegas media hora tarde. –le recordó el joven, entrecerrando sus ojos. —Te advertí de que te raparía el pelo, ¿recuerdas?

Sonrió de manera triunfal al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Axel, con sus ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal y sus labios formando una "o".

Lo que no esperaba, era que éste dejara escapar una sonora carcajada segundos después. Carcajada que tardó un par de minutos en detener, mientras que el joven ojiazul esperaba, aún de brazos cruzados y alzando una ceja.

—Sí, hombre. Avísame cuando llegues, enano.

—Vete a la mierda, capullo.

Entre risas, ambos entraron a la tienda y fue el pelirrojo quién se adelantó a buscar esos helados de sal marina que nadie, excepto ellos, compraba. Algún día comprenderían por qué, entonces, no dejaban de venderlos. Axel cogió ambos y los llevó rápidamente hasta el mostrador.

Roxas le observó con atención y en silencio; el pelirrojo parecía tener bastante prisa, a pesar de que no habían hablado exactamente de qué iban a hacer durante la tarde. Volvió a cruzarse de brazos, intrigado.

—¿Incluso en otoño, chicos? –comentó el anciano encargado de la tienda. —Sí que sois extraños…

—Me pasaré por Navidad, espero que los siga vendiendo. –advirtió el pelirrojo, pagando ambos y ofreciéndole uno de ellos al rubio. —¡No deje de venderlos, que no conozco otro lugar dónde encontrarlos!

Ambos se despidieron del vendedor y Roxas seguía mirando a su amigo con curiosidad. Caminaba prácticamente a zancadas hacia su moto, sin decirle absolutamente nada. Al menos, hasta que le lanzó un casco que casi se le cae al suelo.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa?

—Vamos, póntelo. Vamos a llegar tarde.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde me vas a llevar?

—Es una sorpresa. ¿Lo captas?

El rubio torció los labios, sin pedir más explicaciones. Ya conocía lo suficientemente bien a ese irritante puercoespín para saber que no le diría absolutamente nada por mucho que insistiera. "Mantener la intriga", o algo así era lo que siempre decía. Suspiró, negando un par de veces con la cabeza y poniéndose el dichoso casco, obedeciéndole.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a dejar que me tome el helado? –preguntó el menor, mostrándole aún el envoltorio de éste, intacto.

Casi gruñó cuando Axel se lo arrebató, guardándolo junto al suyo en una mochila con la que cargaba, llena de imperdibles, pins y parches de diferentes grupos de música y que le entregó al menor para que la cargara en su espalda.

—Porque segurísimo que se derriten con este calor infernal, ¿no, _Roxy_? –ironizó, señalando el cielo, completamente nublado.

—Ja, ja, ja. Vete a la mierda, puercoespín. –bufó el rubio, montándose detrás de él. —Date prisa, anda.

—A sus órdenes. –respondió con sorna. —Agárrate fuerte, _princesa_.

El aludido tuvo que reprimir el imperioso deseo de golpear a Axel en las costillas, o en la primera zona de su cuerpo que alcanzara antes. Se limitó a gruñir de nuevo, aferrándose a su espalda durante todo el trayecto y arrepintiéndose de haber accedido; por un instante, había olvidado lo temerario que era su nuevo amigo en la carretera.

Cuando al fin llegaron, Roxas se deshizo del casco y amenazó con lanzárselo al mayor en la cabeza, que ya había bajado de la moto y tenía ambas manos en su estómago mientras reía a carcajadas.

—¡El día menos pensado te vas a matar, imbécil! ¡Y me vas a matar contigo!

Sin embargo, las palabras del histérico ojiazul no intimidaron a Axel, que se apoyó en la pared más cercana, observándole y reprimiendo otra sonora carcajada. Roxas tardó en ser consciente de cómo estaba actuando y, cuando al fin se dio cuenta, dejó el casco y volvió a bufar, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada.

Odiaba cómo la presencia del pelirrojo conseguía relajarle tanto. O, más bien, alterarle. Siempre había sabido controlar sus emociones e impulsos, mantenerse impasible sin importar lo que otros hicieran o dijeran. Demonios, había escuchado a Riku criticar su forma de vida, a sus clientes decirle auténticas groserías y jamás había perdido el control de sus emociones tanto como con Axel.

Y aquello, conseguir mostrarse tan abiertamente ante un completo desconocido, era algo que le _asustaba_.

—Eres peligroso, ¿eh? –murmuró para sí, con una débil sonrisa.

—¿Eh? ¿Decías algo, ojitos azules?

Como respuesta, _ojitos azules _se encargó de enseñarle el dedo más largo de su mano.

—¿Y bien? ¿A dónde me has llevado? –preguntó, observando el lugar.

No era más que un calle cualquiera, no muy concurrida y con las paredes repletas de _grafittis_, especialmente en la puerta de un garaje, dónde había un nombre escrito en una tipografía bastante extraña, al que no prestó demasiada atención.

—Espera un poco, todavía es _pronto_. –respondió Axel, con una sonrisa en la que mostraba todos sus dientes y que Roxas tradujo como un "espera a que haga esperar un poco más a quién sea que nos esté esperando".

—Eres un poco cabrón, ¿lo sabías?

—¿No querías tu helado?

Roxas se apresuró a abrir la mochila sin protestar, cogiendo ambos helados y lanzándole uno de ellos a su amigo. Abrió el envoltorio y suspiró al encontrarlo, aún sin derretirse. Lo llevó rápidamente a su boca, sintiendo ese frío sabor, salado y dulce al mismo tiempo, mientras se apoyaba en la moto del pelirrojo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Novedades de tu amigo? –preguntó Axel antes de probar su helado.

El suspiró del rubio fue respuesta suficiente, pero se encargó de aclararlo:

—Es un cobarde.

Cuando aquellos ahora fríos orbes azules miraron de reojo a su compañero, se sorprendieron al observar aquella amplia y divertida sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—Dime, _Roxy_, ¿por qué te parece un cobarde?

El refunfuño del menor sólo ensanchó aquella mueca jocosa.

—¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

—Por dónde quieras. –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. —Aún tenemos unos minutos.

—No se ha atrevido a cogerme el teléfono en todos estos días. Ni siquiera tiene valor para dar la cara. –comenzó, frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el labio inferior con cierta rabia. —Nunca se enfrenta a los sentimientos que llevan torturándole durante años. Huye de ellos y lo deja pasar; piensa que viniendo día tras día a mi casa a lloriquear se arreglarán las cosas. Me pide soluciones como si yo pudiera cambiar su vida, pero rechaza todo lo que le propongo.

—El amor no correspondido es doloroso, ¿no lo sabías? –suspiró el mayor.

—Si es _masoca_, no es mi maldito problema. –espetó Roxas. —Le gusta sufrir por amor, y eso es realmente patético. Va a arrastrarse por su mejor amigo toda la vida por un sentimiento absurdo.

El semblante de Axel, siempre jovial y risueño, cambió a uno frío, distante, serio; un Axel que joven rubio no había conocido hasta ahora. Observó con atención esos afilados ojos verdes que parecían analizarle con excesiva atención y que comenzaban a incomodarle.

—Por curiosidad, ¿has estado enamorado alguna vez?

—No. –declaró con una sonrisa triunfal.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar de algo que desconoces?

—No necesito conocerlo. Sobreestimáis el "poder del amor". –ironizó aquellas últimas palabras, simulando las comillas con los dedos de su mano libre. —Es egoísta, interesado y fugaz. Te convierte en un ser débil y patético; te destruye hasta abandonarte cuando ya no queda nada de lo que eras. Y eso, Axel, es algo que sólo puede verse desde fuera. Porque los _enamorados_ siempre están ciegos.

Tras su breve discurso, el ojiazul continuó tomando su helado, convencido de que aquel confiado puercoespín no iba a ser capaz de rebatirle. Nadie lo hacía, jamás. Ni siquiera su amigo peliplateado, que defendía firmemente sus sentimientos hacia el _famoso _Sora, era capaz de contradecirle cuando le recordaba aquellas palabras.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Axel se levantó, aún con el palo sobrante de su helado entre los labios, caminando decidido hasta el rubio. Sostuvo el trozo de madera con sus dedos y lo apartó, mostrando de nuevo esa amplia sonrisa que sorprendió al menor.

—Y después de decirme todo esto, ¿de verdad crees que tu amigo está huyendo de sus sentimientos? ¿De verdad piensas que no lucha contra ellos día a día, aún sabiendo que va a fracasar?

—Llorar no es luchar.

—Te equivocas. –lo corrigió. —Tu amigo es muy valiente, _Roxy_. Sin embargo… sí tienes razón en una cosa.

—¿En cuál?

La sonrisa de Axel se volvió aún más amplia, mostrando sus dientes.

—Sí que hay un _cobarde_ en esta historia.

Aquellas palabras lograron alterarlo, una vez más.

—¿¡De quién demonios estás…!?

Sin embargo, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el estruendoso sonido provocado por la puerta de un garaje abriéndose. Aquella que se encontraba tras el pelirrojo.

Roxas alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un hombre de alta estatura, cabello largo y azulado, ojos anaranjados y un semblante serio y amenazante. Pero, sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue aquella cicatriz en su rostro, en forma de "X".

—Axel, llegas más de media hora tarde. ¿Acaso te parece normal? –preguntó la voz del desconocido, ronca y cortante. —Incluso Demyx ha sido más puntual que tú.

—¿Te imaginas que lo hiciera a propósito? –preguntó el ojiverde con jocosa ironía.

Cuando Roxas vio a aquel desconocido fruncir el ceño, supo que no era una persona con la que bromear. Y, sin embargo, Axel lo estaba haciendo.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando la mirada del peliazul se detuvo en él. El rubio habría jurado que estaba siendo analizado con excesiva atención, como si aquellos extraños orbes anaranjados pudieran ver a través de él.

—¿Quién es ese? –preguntó, con un tono que Roxas consideró bastante despectivo.

—Un nuevo amigo. –aclaró Axel, sorprendentemente tranquilo, como si aquel misterioso hombre no fuera capaz de atemorizarlo. Y el rubio estaba convencido de que así era. —_Roxy_, este es Saïx. Saïx, este es Roxas.

Roxas frunció el ceño al ver que el tal Saïx se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza y a hacerles un gesto con la mano para que entraran con él. Lo primero que pensó, fue que aquel hombre era muy desagradable. Lo segundo, que –al parecer– no era la única persona a la que Axel disfrutaba irritando. Y, lo tercero, que saber aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Acompañó a los dos jóvenes de cabello extravagante al garaje, dónde se encontró con otros dos hombres, algo más jóvenes y varios instrumentos de música. Uno de ellos, el que sostenía la guitarra, tenía el cabello de un color rubio ceniza, más apagado que el suyo, peinado con una cresta, ojos azules y amplia sonrisa. El otro, de una estatura más cercana a la suya, tenía el cabello azul grisáceo, oscuro y prácticamente ocultando la mitad de su rostro.

Los recordaba.

—¿No es tu grupo? –preguntó, mirando al pelirrojo. —Con el que tocaste en el local.

—¡Correcto! –respondió enérgicamente, acercándose a Roxas y empujándolo un poco para que se adelantara. —Chicos, este es Roxas. _Roxy_, estos son Demyx y Zexion.

—¡Aw! ¿Es este? –preguntó el tal Demyx, levantándose emocionado. —¡Es muy mono!

—¿Perdón?

Roxas no sabía dónde meterse. No esperaba que el guitarrista se acercara a él para tocar sus mejillas, ante la carcajada de Axel y las miradas indiferentes de Saïx y Zexion. Pero, lo que jamás habría imaginado, era que ese exasperante puercoespín ya le había mencionado con sus amigos.

Y eso le hizo sonreír inconscientemente.

—Tienes razón, ¡podría ser la mascota del grupo! ¡Tan pequeñito y mono…!

Su sonrisa se borró al instante para ser sustituida por una especie de mohín que sólo hizo reír más al ojiverde.

—Esta me la vas a pagar, Axel.

Fue el carraspeo del joven de la cicatriz lo que cesó la risa de Axel, al mismo tiempo que logró que Demyx dejara las mejillas de Roxas para volver junto a su guitarra.

—Axel, ¿vamos a ensayar ya o quieres perder más el tiempo? –preguntó, visiblemente irritado.

—Creo que perder el tiempo está bastante bien por ahora, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

Esta vez, fue Demyx quién estalló en carcajadas. Ni siquiera Roxas fue capaz de reprimir una débil risilla que tuvo que tapar con su mano. Aunque debía admitir que ese "marimandón amargado" se lo merecía. Y se dio cuenta de que el silencioso joven de la batería también estaba de acuerdo, porque pudo percibir cómo se le escapó una tímida sonrisilla.

Finalmente, cuando el atolondrado rubio pudo dejar de reír, Axel obedeció y se acercó al micrófono que se encontraba en el centro. Por otro lado, Saïx suspiró, exasperado, dirigiéndose al bajo que estaba situado justo al lado del pelirrojo.

—Toma asiento, _Roxy. _–lo invitó el vocalista, aunque realmente estaba señalando al suelo, unos pocos metros alejado del grupo. —¡Eres el invitado V.I.P del ensayo de hoy!

Roxas obedeció a su amigo y se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y una media sonrisa. No podía negar que aquella invitación le halagaba; en alguna ocasión le había propuesto a Axel que le llevara a uno de sus ensayos, pero éste se negó, diciendo que su bajista era una persona demasiado _especial_, y con especial se refería a malhumorado, y que nunca invitaban a nadie a sus ensayos.

Que le invitara a sus ensayos, de alguna manera, hacía que se sintiera _importante_.

—¡Vas a ser el primero en escuchar nuestra nueva canción! La he escrito yo. –anunció Axel, señalándose y sonriendo triunfal.

—Deja de presumir y empieza. –exigió Zexion desde la batería, con un fingido bostezo.

—Vaaaale, vaaaale…

Los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar, pero fue el momento en el que aquella voz profunda y melodiosa empezó a vocalizar cuando esa nueva canción invadió todos los sentidos de Roxas, que sólo podía observarlos con sus ojos muy abiertos, casi sin parpadear, incapaz de mantener una expresión neutra o indiferente. Exactamente igual que la noche que los conoció por primera vez.

La voz de Axel siempre era diferente cuando cantaba. Se volvía seria, más profunda y atrayente, capaz de hacer sentir hipnotizado a cualquiera capaz de escucharla. No era ese tono siempre burlón y despreocupado, no era ese insoportable pelopincho que parecía disfrutar irritándole; era un Axel diferente. Uno que no conocía, uno que le resultaba increíblemente misterioso, intrigante. Uno que ansiaba conocer y, por otro lado, que temía descubrir.

Sin embargo, no era eso lo único que le inquietaba. A pesar de sentirme completamente hechizado por la voz de su amigo, era capaz de prestar cierta atención a la canción. Y, por un momento, juraría que no se trataba de una invitación casual. El mensaje que transmitía, la forma en que esos orbes verdes no apartaban la mirada de él mientras cantaba…

Estaba dirigiéndose a él. Roxas lo sabía. Le estaba _hablando_.

Y no pudo evitar, por primera vez en toda su vida, sentirse _especial_ de verdad.

* * *

– _**Midgar, sector 7 –**_

_**29 de noviembre, 11:26 p.m**_

* * *

Al fin habían llegado al sector siete, pero aún quedaban un par de manzanas para llegar a la casa del rubio. Axel siguió conduciendo, mientras que Roxas se aferraba a su espalda, aún confundido por aquel extraño, aunque divertido día. Debía admitir que no recordaba jamás haber estado tan relajado.

Estuvo escuchándoles ensayar y, después, hablaron durante horas. Aunque el mayor peso de la conversación lo tuvieron Axel y Demyx, Roxas había tenido la oportunidad de conocer más cosas sobre su misterioso e inaguantable amigo. Al parecer, fundaron ese grupo hacía ya tres años y, aunque lo consideraban únicamente un _hobby_ y no buscaban dedicarse a ello, ponían mucho empeño y disfrutaban de ello. Sí, "incluso el amargado de Saïx", o eso puntualizó Demyx durante la conversación.

También descubrió que Axel y Saïx eran amigos desde el instituto, y que conocieron a Demyx y Zexion más adelante. No entraron demasiado en detalles, pero al rubio le resultó muy curioso que alguien como Saïx hubiera sido capaz de aguantar a ese irritante puercoespín pelirrojo durante tantos años. Y viceversa.

Y, para qué negarlo, sintió cierta envidia. Riku tenía a Sora, mientras que Axel tenía a Saïx. Pero, sin embargo, él no tenía ese amigo íntimo que había sido capaz de soportarlo durante tantos años.

Por suerte para él, el pelirrojo se detuvo. Habían llegado a su casa. Roxas se apresuró a bajar, deshaciéndose del casco que el mayor le había dejado.

—Eh, ¿lo pasaste bien? –preguntó, con una sonrisa.

Y el ojiazul se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una mueca de burla, sino de una sonrisa sincera.

—Por supuesto. Sois geniales. Aunque Saïx es un imbécil. –añadió, entre risas.

—Podré llevarte más veces si quie…

Roxas lo miró extrañado al ver que se callaba de pronto, y se dio cuenta de que observaba algo en particular. Dio la vuelta para mirar, y se encontró con alguien en su portal, sentado en posición fetal, como si tratara de esconderse.

Sin embargo, ese cabello liso, largo y entre un tono plateado y ligeramente perlado era inconfundible.

—Riku, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó, incapaz de sonar cortante o desagradable. Le resultó imposible no preocuparse.

Cuando el aludido levantó la cabeza y Roxas vio sus ojos enrojecidos y sus mejillas completamente cubiertas de restos de lágrimas, volteó para empujar al pelirrojo. Sabía que su excompañero jamás querría que lo vieran en un estado tan lamentable.

—Todo está bien. Yo me quedo con él, ¿vale? –le susurró. —No se sentirá cómodo contigo delante.

El ojiverde arqueó una ceja, y a Roxas le extrañó volver a verlo tan serio.

—¿Estarás bien?

—Es él quién no se siente bien. No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado. –añadió con una confiada sonrisa.

Axel suspiró, cediendo.

—Llámame, ¿vale? Y ten paciencia con él. –advirtió antes de marcharse.

Sólo entonces, Roxas volvió a dirigirse a su amigo, suspirando al ver que volvía a esconderse en sus rodillas. Cogió uno de sus brazos y tiró de él.

—Vas a coger un resfriado si te quedas aquí. Vamos, quédate esta noche en mi casa.

Por suerte para el rubio, el silencioso joven obedeció, levantándose. Habría sido muy problemático intentar cargar con él hasta su casa. Roxas dejó que se apoyara un poco en su cuerpo y subió las escaleras hasta su piso.

Durante todo el trayecto, nadie dijo nada. Riku parecía haber enmudecido y Roxas aún no entendía cómo, después de lo que había pasado en aquella fiesta y de no responderle a sus llamadas durante tantos días, no le había despachado sin más.

Suspiró. Definitivamente, Sephiroth tenía razón. Se estaba _ablandando_.

—Ya estamos, tranquilo.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y entró, dejando a su amigo en el sofá y observándole durante unos segundos. No parecía estar borracho, ni drogado, por lo que podía quedarse tranquilo, más o menos. Pero no decía ni una palabra, sólo se escondía tras su largo flequillo.

—¿Quieres cenar algo? –preguntó.

Riku negó con la cabeza.

—¿Darte un baño? Estás helado…

Nuevamente, aquella negativa silenciosa.

—¿Lavarte la cara? Tienes un aspecto horrible.

Esta vez, se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Y Roxas le respondió con un largo suspiro, llevándose la mano a la frente y negando un par de veces con la cabeza.

—Mira, Riku. Me lo estás poniendo jodidamente difícil, y si no me dices nada después de todo lo qu-

—…más… no puedo…

El joven rubio parpadeó, confundido.

—¿Riku…?

Lo siguiente que escuchó, sólo fueron sollozos.

—Vamos… vamos a dormir, ¿vale? –propuso, sin saber cómo reaccionar. —Duermes conmigo, y ya me cuentas mañana, ¿qué me dices?

Esta vez, suspiró de alivio, con una débil sonrisa, al ver cómo el peliplateado asentía tímidamente con la cabeza.

Roxas le ayudó a levantarse de nuevo. Primero, le llevó al baño para que se lavara la cara y, después, a su habitación. También le ayudó a tumbarse. Empezaba a resultarle incómodo que todo fuera tan silencioso, pero tampoco sabía qué decir; eran los sollozos de su amigo los que rompían el silencio, y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el llanto. Menos si era de alguien al que jamás había visto llorar.

Se sentó en la cama, observándole. Estaba tumbado, dándole la espalda, encogido. Seguía abrazando sus rodillas, y parecía querer contener los espasmos que le provocaban los sollozos.

Jamás, desde que se conocían, había visto a Riku llorar. Nunca de esa manera. Parecía un niño pequeño buscando cobijo y, aunque su primer instinto fue abrazarlo, no se atrevió a hacerlo. Parecía que fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

No sabía que hacer.

—No tengo ningún pijama que pueda servirte, lo siento.

Una vez más, la única respuesta que recibió fue aquel movimiento negativo de cabeza.

El rubio volvió a suspirar, exasperado, moviendo el brazo de su amigo para hacer que lo mirara, y tuvo que morderse el labio al volver a mirar esa expresión de profunda tristeza.

—Mira, Riku, se acabó. –dijo, tratando de manterse firme. —Todo el asunto de Sora te está destrozando, ¿no te das cuenta?

Silencio.

—Mira, a partir de mañana vas a borrar su número de teléfono, ¿has entendido? No vas a relacionarte con él hasta que no superes esto. Sal, busca a otra persona, a_ quién sea_. Céntrate en tus estudios. No puedes seguir así.

Más silencio. Roxas imaginó que debía agradecer que, al menos, aquellos enrojecidos ojos aguamarina estuvieran devolviéndole la mirada. Pero, sin embargo, Riku parecía completamente ausente. Como si le estuviera hablando a la maldita pared.

Gruñó.

—¿¡Me estás escuchand-

Lo que no esperaba, era que los labios de su amigo silenciaran sus palabras. Una vez más, ese tacto suave y tímido. Desagradable.

Se apartó apresuradamente.

—Riku, ¿¡eres imbécil!? ¡No tiene ninguna gracia, joder!

Al sentir la mano del albino, temblorosa, en su mejilla, tuvo que morderse el labio para contener la rabia. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de seguir gritándole. Aquella mano acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza y cariño. Y, a pesar de ello, era incapaz de sentirse bien por algo así.

Porque no era su mejilla la que estaba acariciando.

—Tus ojos… se parecen tanto…

—No soy Sora, Riku. –le cortó, desviando la mirada. —Mira, mejor que descanses, y mañana hablamos.

Iba a levantarse y dormir en el sofá, pero el peliplateado se adelantó, abrazándole y tirando del ojiazul hasta que quedó tumbado sobre él. Roxas intentó revolverse, dejando escapar algún que otro improperio, pero su amigo no parecía dispuesto a soltarlo.

—Por favor, Roxas… –murmuró, suplicante. —Ayúdame, por favor.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, roncas, débiles y dolorosas, se detuvo. No respondió, no dijo absolutamente nada. Estando así, podía escuchar la respiración de su amigo, agitada, junto a aquellos débiles gimoteos. Ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntarle qué demonios había pasado esta vez; era como si estuviera completamente destrozado, roto. Como si ese atolondrado amigo suyo le hubiera pisoteado y aplastado.

¿Y aún así se atrevía a llamarle _amor_ a eso?

Sin darse cuenta, dejó escapar una histérica carcajada. Lo suficientemente alto como para que Riku dejara de sostenerlo con tanta fuerza. Fue entonces cuando se apartó, aún entre risas, escondiendo su rostro con una de sus manos, ante la atónita mirada de Riku.

—¿Qué te ayude? –repitió, con un escalofriante tono de voz. —Muy bien. Como desees…

Antes de que Riku pudiera pronunciar palabra, posó sus labios sobre los suyos, apenas dejándole tiempo para reaccionar. Continuó ese beso, que distaba mucho de ser tierno y cariñoso; era lujurioso y desesperado. Y, durante unos segundos, el albino fue incapaz de reaccionar.

Pero, cuando lo hizo, se limitó a llevar sus manos a las caderas del rubio, respondiéndole del mismo modo, algo más torpe y violento.

No era Riku el único que lloró durante ese beso. Y a Roxas le importó. Porque ahora, todo le daba igual. Ya le daba igual.

Porque tenía razón. Y no volvería a dudar de ello.

* * *

Drama, drama, DRAMA.

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. A pesar de haberme retrasado tanto, creo que he dejado un capítulo bastante extenso. De calidad, depende, hay escenas con las que estoy más satisfecha que con otras. Por un lado, ha sido un capítulo menos amargo y deprimente que el resto y, por otro, esta esta última escena con Riku. Tengo dudas respecto a ello, porque sé que puede ser malinterpretable y espero ser capaz de describir y expresar bien los sentimientos de los personajes más adelante.

También tengo dudas porque no sé si debería añadir el_ lemon_ en el siguiente capítulo o directamente omitirlo: por un lado, es Rated M y podría hacerlo sin problemas, además, es un reto para mí, porque considero que me cuesta escribirlo, pero quiero aprender y quiero transmitir muchas cosas con ese tipo de escenas, no sólo por ponerla y ya. Pero, por otro, no sé si tal vez es innecesario. Sigo considerándolo.

Y bueno, poco más. Advierto que en las próximas semanas puede que esté de viaje y me retrase con las actualizaciones. Tengo que escribir un regalo de cumpleaños y continuar _**Amigo**_** _Imaginario,_**además de ciertos asuntos personajes de papeleo que tal vez me quiten bastante tiempo. Sin embargo, intentaré que el retraso sea de los menos días posibles.

Nada más que añadir, ¡nos leemos!


	8. Ruptura

Vale, ya es prácticamente lunes en España y yo debería llevar dormida un mínimo de dos horas, una si me pongo exquisita. Pero, bueno... en algún lugar del mundo tiene que ser domingo todavía para que haya podido cumplir con el plazo, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? No me matéis, por favor, he tenido un día largo y me ha costado un poco terminar el capítulo, ¡pero no me he demorado demasiado!

Como siempre, paso primero a las reviews:

**AlhenaSmile: **La base de esta historia consiste en describir el amor desde distintos puntos de vista, así que me alegra que te parezcan tan buenas, aunque no las compartas. También que te guste tanto la relación de Axel y Roxas, puesto que quiero hacerla especial y no demasiado irreal o _rápida_, ya sabes. Y, por otro lado, comprendo tu cariño hacia Riku. Digamos que quiero hacerlo muy humano, aunque eso pueda convertirlo en un personaje, en cierto modo, odioso. Y te confesaré que, a veces, yo también me identifico con él. ¡Y aquí tienes la continuación! No sabes lo mucho que me halaga que seas una lectora tan fiel.

**RoseHenderson: **"Desesperación" es una reacción que me complace bastante, sí. Axel es increíble, veo difícil que a alguien no pueda gustarle como personaje en mi historia. Me alegra que te haya encantado, y espero que este capítulo también lo consiga.

**Nanndo: **De veras, no sé cómo lo haces para subirme la autoestima de esa manera con un par de palabras. Al final, verás lo que he decidido. Me ha costado un poco, pero... espero que sea de tu agrado y no decepcionarte después de una review tan bonita. Y aunque los encuentros de Axel y Roxas no sean tan extensos o numerosos como "debería", me alegra saber que consigo escribirlos tan bien para que me pidáis más.

**Surya Hatoway: **Entiendo ese sentimiento y no sabes lo que me alegra saber que puedo animar a alguien que tiene un mal día. Espero que estés mejor y, sobre todo, que disfrutes de este capítulo tanto como los demás, ¡o más!

**EndInWaiting: **¡Genial, un nuevo lector! Me alegra que te guste tanto mi historia y que te parezca que tiene una calidad buena. ¡De verdad! Esas cosas animan muchísimo. Espero que mi decisión sea de tu agrado y que haya podido llevarla bien y, sobre todo, que este capítulo te anime a seguir leyendo mi historia.

**WarriorCM: **Ciertamente, Riku puede ser desesperante. Espero que no quieras matarlo después de este capítulo.

**Birds Ate My Face: **¡Por fin ves tu referencia, mujer! Ya era hora... Te imagino dándole collejitas a Sephiroth y lanzándole flores a Axel. Y me gusta. Axel es genial, y sé que te encanta como también me alegra muchiiiiísimo que la relación de Roxas y Axel capte tanto tu atención aunque sea algo lenta en algunas ocasiones. Y, bueno, eso, aquí tienes el capítulo para cuando lo leas, que confieso que me da especialmente miedo que no te parezca muy bueno o que algo de él te desagrade. Aaaahhhh. Patata. Gracias por todo.

Hasta aquí todas las reviews y, una vez más, mil gracias. Pararse a leer mi fic ya es un esfuerzo, seguirlo es otro y tomarse un tiempo en escribir la review y enviarla... En serio, muchísimas gracias a todos. No sabéis lo culpable que me siento cuando me retraso un poco; sois demasiado buenos.

**Disclaimers: **Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes son propiedad de Square-Enix y Disney.

* * *

– **Definiciones del **_**Amor–**_

**El **_**amor**_**, por Roxas**

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

**– _Midgar, sector 7 –_**

**_30 de noviembre, 00:56 a.m_**

* * *

La habitación estaba completamente oscura. Las luces apagadas, e incluso las persianas de la ventana estaban completamente bajadas para que ni siquiera la luz de las farolas que alumbraban la ciudad durante la noche pudiera dejar ver los actos obscenos que estaban teniendo lugar.

Sin embargo, la oscuridad no podía ocultar los jadeos y suspiros del peliplateado, quién ya hacía unos minutos que había comenzado a mover sus caderas en un tímido y quizá torpe vaivén, con sus manos apoyadas en el colchón y dejando caer su largo cabello, ocultando su rostro.

Unos largos y delgados brazos rodearon su cuello en lo que fingía ser un abrazo cariñoso. Roxas se encontraba bajo su cuerpo, mordiéndose el labio en silencio para evitar que cualquier sonido escapara de su boca. Después de todo, su voz nunca sonaría tan dulce e inocente como la que su amigo pretendía escuchar.

Aún en aquel momento, entre jadeos, el rubio pudo percibir algún sollozo por parte de Riku. A pesar de que lo que estaban haciendo era algo que debía ser placentero para él, que debía hacerle olvidar todo durante unos minutos, Riku seguía destrozado. Y se dio cuenta de que trataba evitarlo cuando sintió esas embestidas más rápidas, menos consideradas, más desesperadas. No se quejó, sólo recibió a su amigo en silencio, abrazándose a su cuerpo con fuerza.

A pesar de esos movimientos tan descuidados, a Roxas le sorprendió sentir besos en su mejilla y, posteriormente, en sus labios. Tímidos y, a veces, torpes roces que le dedicaba el joven albino. Podía jurar que jamás había experimentado algo así, ni siquiera en esos momentos en los que fingía que Sephiroth y él eran una verdadera pareja.

Riku era cariñoso, dulce y cuidadoso. A pesar de sus movimientos desesperados, el ojiazul pudo escuchar sus disculpas entre los primeros gemidos. Le dedicó varios besos, que poco a poco pasaron de ser inocentes roces a algo más pasional y que, aún así, Roxas podía creer –por un instante– que eran sinceros. Nunca, jamás, había tenido ocasión de recibir a alguien tan tierno entre sus piernas.

Aunque, claro, tuvo que recordarse que esa clase de personas no pagaban por tener sexo.

No tardó demasiado en dejarse llevar, en responder a aquellos besos y suaves caricias, ahogando en la pálida piel del peliplateado sus gemidos. Se preguntó si sería así cómo lo hacían las personas que realmente se _amaban_. La primera vez, una de verdad, sin dinero ni simple lujuria de por medio. Caricias y besos entregados no sólo por placer o el deseo, también por ese profundo vínculo entre dos personas que, al parecer, debía existir de verdad. Jamás se había preguntado ese tipo de cosas, y agradeció que los movimientos de su amigo se volvieran más profundos y seguros, evitando que pudiera pensar y haciendo que tuviera que clavar sus uñas en la espalda del mayor, volviendo a morder su labio para reprimir lo que no estaba seguro si sería un grito o un gemido.

Pero, entonces, lo escuchó. En su oído, sintiendo ese aliento cálido sobre su piel, haciéndole estremecer:

—_Sora_…

Sonrió con amargura, recordando por qué habían llegado a esto, por qué estaban haciendo algo así y, sobre todo, con quién estaba haciéndolo.

No era dulce, no era tierno, ni cariñoso. No era _amor. _

Para Riku, era un espejismo, una ilusión; su fantasía cumplida de la más forma más retorcida posible. Y, para Roxas, era sólo una forma de recordarse que, todas esas palabras, todos esos sentimientos e ilusiones de los que el peliplateado siempre hablaba no eran más que un cuento infantil. Una bonita excusa, pero una estúpida creencia.

Sin embargo, era frustrante que algo tan aparentemente tierno resultara ser tan… _vacío_.

Y se dio cuenta, al escuchar los jadeos de su amigo tan cerca de su oído, que quería parar. Quería salir corriendo, no quería seguir con aquello. Pero fue incapaz de apartarse, y no habría podido de haberlo intentado; Riku era mucho más fuerte que él. Tampoco habría sido justo. Después de todas las veces que había consentido algo así, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo, por parte de tantas personas… ¿iba a negárselo a un amigo?

Cerró los ojos, esperando a que acabara. Y, a juzgar por esos sonidos que escuchaba y la velocidad de las embestidas, el fin estaba cerca.

Casi sintió un tremendo alivio cuando aquella práctica que comenzaba a resultarle repugnante terminó. El cuerpo de Riku se dejó caer sobre el suyo, casi aplastándolo. Su respiración entrecortada fue lo único que se escuchó en la fría habitación. El rubio permanecía en silencio, insatisfecho, pero incapaz de manifestarlo. Al fin y al cabo, si su amigo escuchaba su voz, todo esto no habría servido de nada. Y tampoco quería continuar. No lo hacía por sí mismo, después de todo, y no tenía ánimos para ello.

Pero sí quiso levantarse. Necesitaba una ducha con urgencia, pero fue incapaz de zafarse de los fuertes brazos de su compañero que lo abrazaban, ahora más tranquilo, con esa ternura y cariño que tanto comenzaban a irritarle. Ya tenía lo que quería, ¿por qué seguía con ese juego? Pretendiendo que era el castaño al que abrazaba…

—_Te quiero_.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que el promiscuo joven escuchó, en débiles susurros. Trató de ignorar esa sensación desagradable y dolorosa en su pecho. Jamás había escuchado esas dos palabras; no dirigidas hacia él, no pronunciadas de aquella forma tan sincera, tan inocente. Y, sin embargo, no era real.

Nada de esto era real.

Cuando por fin escuchó esa respiración pausada que indicaba que el peliplateado había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, Roxas se apartó con dificultad del enorme cuerpo de su amigo, levantándose de la cama y caminando lentamente hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta y poniéndose bajo la ducha antes de abrir el agua.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que el agua cayera por su cuerpo. No se movió, sólo disfrutó de esa sensación, incapaz de buscar el gel o la esponja para lavarse, a pesar de que lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Por primera vez, Roxas se sintió culpable. Sintió que había hecho algo terrible.

Levantó la cabeza, camuflando sus lágrimas con el agua de la ducha.

* * *

**– _Midgar, sector 7 –_**

**_30 de noviembre, 10:11 a.m_**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, estirándose aún en la cama con un largo bostezo. No tardó demasiado en recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Por primera vez en casi dos años, no sabía cómo enfrentarse al compañero nocturno que dormía a su lado, y eso era toda una novedad. Una que no le agradaba en absoluto. Tal vez era porque, esta vez, se trataba de alguien muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar.

Dibujó una vez más esa sonrisa burlona y ligeramente prepotente en su rostro antes de mirar al otro lado de la cama y enfrentarse a su amigo. Al menos, tenía el consuelo de que el peliplateado estaría, probablemente, demasiado avergonzado como para atreverse a hacer un comentario de los sucesos acontecidos horas atrás. Y lo agradecía. Una vez más, era la primera vez que no quería siquiera mencionarlo.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, al buscar a Riku, todo lo que encontró fue el otro lado de la cama completamente vacío.

—¿Riku…?

El peliplateado no estaba y, después de buscar con la mirada por su habitación, que estaba completamente vacía. Tampoco encontró la ropa de su amigo, y no parecía que hubiera ido precisamente a darse una ducha. ¿Se había marchado?

Gateó por la cama en busca de sus pantalones y rebuscó en los bolsillos hasta que encontró su teléfono móvil. Marcó el número de Riku y esperó, comprobando que, efectivamente, daba señal, pero no se oía nada en toda la casa. Y, entonces, escuchó cómo le colgaban.

Frunció el ceño y lanzó el móvil a algún lugar de la cama, afortunadamente, sin estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Volvió a dejarse caer sobre el colchón, cerrando los ojos, recordando esa desagradable sensación que sintió anoche. No lo necesitaba para saber que, lo que había pasado, estaba mal. Muy mal. No por lo que había hecho, ni por cómo había sido, sino por con _quién _había pasado.

Su amigo era la última persona con la que el rubio habría querido que todo aquello ocurriera. La única persona que lo respetaba. Riku era la excepción. Era el único. Y, ahora, todo eso había desaparecido.

Roto. Todo estaba roto.

Nunca le había importado. De hecho, agradecía cuando desaparecían a la mañana siguiente. Pero, esta vez, era doloroso. Se sentía utilizado, como un juguete. Utilizado por la única persona en la que había llegado a creer, la única que había llegado a hacerle preguntarse si estaría equivocado. Y, ahora, todo eso no existía.

Se sentía… _sucio_. Y no sabía que esa sensación podía ser tan repugnante.

No se movió en toda la mañana, a pesar de que escuchó el teléfono numerosas veces. Lo ignoró. Ignoró absolutamente todo. Sólo se quedó tumbado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, escondidos bajo su brazo. No quería moverse, porque sabía que querría destrozar todo lo que estuviera a su paso. O peor aún, echarse a llorar como un bebé.

Jamás había experimentado algo así, y era realmente desesperante.

Gruñó al escuchar más veces el teléfono. Eran varias llamadas, pero no tenía ningún interés en responderlas. Fueran de quién fuese. Y, si seguían así, acabaría destrozando ese maldito aparato del demonio.

Cuando finalmente logró calmarse, se levantó de la cama, mirando en su móvil todas aquellas llamadas. Cuatro de Sephiroth, dos de Xigbar y, la última, de Axel. Suspiró. No estaba de ánimos para lidiar con ninguno, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía dos mensajes en el buzón de voz, de modo que puso el _manos libres_ y dejó que sonaran, mientras se levantaba a buscar algo de ropa que ponerse.

Casi sonrió al escuchar el primer mensaje, del pelirrojo:

"_Eh, _Roxy_. Sólo llamaba para preguntarte cómo había ido con tu amigo, no parecía encontrarse bien. ¿Está mejor? Llámame cuando puedas, ¿lo captas? Espero que tú también estés bien, pollito."_

Sin embargo, no le gustó en absoluto esa voz áspera y desagradable que sonó en el siguiente mensaje:

"_Llevo semanas intentando contactar contigo. Ocupado, ¿eh? Tengo trabajo para ti, y creo que la oferta podría interesarte. Eso sí, ni una palabra a tu amiguito albino, querría conservar mi otro ojo, ¿sabes? Te echo de menos por el local, está más… _vacío_ sin ti, ya sabes. Llámame."_

Había terminado de vestirse cuando escuchó el final del mensaje. Miró el móvil y se acercó a él, sosteniéndolo y marcando el número de su antiguo jefe, dispuesto a llamar. Vaciló al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer y sus manos temblaron. ¿Es que era estúpido? Prometió alejarse de Xigbar muchos meses atrás. Una cosa era hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo y aprovecharse de ello, y otra muy distinta era ceder ante ese viejo sin escrúpulos.

Además, si Sephiroth lo descubría…

De nuevo, la vibración de su teléfono móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos y, al ver ese nombre, descolgó sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Y, entonces, enmudeció.

¿Por qué demonios respondía? No quería hablar con nadie, no quería hablar con absolutamente nadie. Ni siquiera con _él._

—"_¡_Roxy_, estás vivo!" _–respondió esa melodiosa voz al otro lado de la línea. —_"Perdona, te llamé hace un par de horas y te dejé un mensaje en el buzón de voz. ¿Todo va bien? ¿Cómo está el chaval?"_

Axel.

—Ya se ha ido. Se le pasó enseguida, ya sabes que es un exagerado. –fue capaz de responder, y se maldijo mentalmente al darse cuenta de que su voz estaba temblando.

—"_Eh, ¿estás bien?"_

—Claro. Es una reina del drama, ya sabes.

—"_Roxas…"_

El rubio sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda cuando escuchó la voz de Axel pronunciando su nombre de aquella manera tan misteriosamente seria. Fue incapaz de responder durante unos segundos, porque sintió que, si se le ocurría abrir la boca, diría cualquier clase de estupidez.

—Tengo que colgar. –pudo decir, al fin. —Trabajo, ya sabes.

Antes de que el ojiverde pudiera decir nada, Roxas cortó la llamada. No necesitaba la compasión de Axel, como tampoco le interesaba que alguien supiera que, aquella tarde, se sentía _débil_. Y eso suponía decir y hacer cualquier tontería.

Y no podía permitirlo.

—Necesito… otra ducha.

* * *

**– _Midgar, sector 7 –_**

**_30 de noviembre, 11:04 p.m_**

* * *

Llevaba todo el día encerrado en el apartamento, sentado en el sofá y viendo cualquier basura que echaran en la televisión. Sólo se había levantado para comer, y aún no se había dignado a levantarse para cenar. Había visto prácticamente todo lo que aquella caja estúpida le había mostrado: desde culebrones románticos, pasando por programas del corazón y llegando a la típica serie criminal de la noche.

Y el rubio logró entretenerse imaginando caras conocidas en el lugar de la víctima de turno.

Pero, al parecer, había alguien dispuesto a terminar de estropearle el día. O eso dedujo al escuchar los violentos portazos al otro lado de la puerta que hicieron que frunciera el ceño y le dedicara una fulminante mirada a aquella enorme tabla de madera. A pesar de ello, se levantó para abrir la puerta y descubrir quién era el maldito desgraciado que había decidido irrumpir en su casa sin una invitación.

No le sorprendió encontrarse con esos afilados y enfurecidos ojos de serpiente, esas arqueadas cejas de color blanquecino y el ceño fruncido, aunque sí la mano que sujetó su cuello y lo llevó contra la pared más cercana.

Había olvidado que llevaba un par de días sin responder a las llamadas de Sephiroth.

—¿¡Se puede saber por qué no me coges el…!?

Nuevamente, para el asombro del menor, las frías y largas manos de su cliente aflojaron la presión en su cuello al mismo tiempo que esa furiosa expresión de su rostro iba desapareciendo para dejar ver una más tranquila, que no preocupada; más bien, intrigada.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

El ojiazul se limitó a encogerse de hombros, aprovechando que Sephiroth había liberado su cuello al fin para volver al sofá, tumbándose bocabajo y ocultando su rostro entre uno de los cojines y su despeinado cabello dorado.

—Tenías razón. –respondió sin más.

Segundos después, Roxas levantó ligeramente la cabeza, extrañándose de sentir una mano en su cabeza, acariciándola. Tuvo que buscar al adulto con la mirada para comprobar que, efectivamente, se trataba de él. ¿Es que estaba intentando consolarle? ¿Tan patético se veía que incluso despertaba la compasión de alguien como Sephiroth? Reprimió un gruñido.

—Me quedaré esta noche.

—No estoy de humor para complacerte hoy, Sephiroth. –espetó sin más. Ni apodos cariñosos o jocosos; sólo su nombre, pronunciado con extrema frialdad.

—No quiero eso. –susurró el peliplateado. —Sólo dormir esta vez.

A pesar de que Roxas se mostró escéptico ante la propuesta de su caprichoso _príncipe_, asintió, indiferente.

Durante los siguientes minutos, reinó el silencio. Sephiroth se limitó a quedarse sentado a su lado, mirando el televisor, imitando al rubio que no parecía dispuesto a moverse ni a apartar la mirada del aparato. Ni siquiera se inmutó ante las caricias que recibió en su cabello, que aparentemente pretendían reconfortarle. Y, sin embargo, sólo le hacían sentir más patético.

Lo último que necesitaba ahora era compasión. La compasión y un incómodo silencio.

Y, una vez más, se sorprendió recordando a ese maldito puercoespín pelirrojo, burlándose de él, inventando nuevos apodos con los que referirse a él cada minuto. Recordó su voz, hablándole, cantando, riendo. El sabor dulce y, a la vez, salado de sus helados favoritos. Esa sensación fría en sus labios que no le molestaba en absoluto a pesar de estar casi en invierno. ¿Por qué no le había pedido a Axel que viniera? Oh, sí. Porque si la compasión de Sephiroth le resultaba deprimente, más aún se lo resultaría la de un casi-desconocido, por "nuevo mejor amigo" que pretendiera ser.

Eso, y que siempre se sentía peligrosamente expuesto cuando estaba con él. Y lo último que necesitaba ese día era algo así. Como tampoco necesitaba extrañar a alguien de aquella forma tan infantil, ni sentir ese cariño excepcional hacia un _desconocido_.

Ya había nombrado a Riku como una excepción, y la recompensa había sido una auténtica mierda.

Se atrevió a mirar a su silencioso acompañante, descubriendo que estaba reprimiendo un bostezo. No iba a negar que no esperaba que, de todas las personas del mundo, fuera él quién estuviera haciéndole compañía. Y no sabía si era deprimente o revelador.

—Ve a dormir, estás cansado. –sugirió, aún con ese tono indiferente, muy distante de aquella voz juguetona y traviesa que siempre le dedicaba.

—Es tarde, tú deberías ir también. –le recordó, cruzándose de brazos. —No tienes buen aspecto.

—Yo _siempre_ tengo buen aspecto, mi amor.

Por fin, una respuesta típica del Roxas al que el mayor conocía.

—Voy a lavarme la cara, ve adelantándote a la habitación. –dijo sin más, levantándose y besando de forma fugaz los fríos labios de Sephiroth antes de marcharse.

Se encerró en el baño, rebuscando en los bolsillos de su pantalón y suspirando al comprobar que su teléfono móvil continuaba ahí. Marcó uno de los números de la agenda y esperó, escuchando los pitidos que marcaban la llamada.

Cuando escuchó esa escalofriante voz, sonrió con amargura.

—¿Xigbar? –preguntó, en susurros casi inaudibles. —Soy Roxas. Estoy interesado. Me pasaré por el local mañana por la noche.

Antes de volver a escuchar a esa rata detestable, colgó el teléfono, volviendo a esconderlo en su bolsillo y lavándose la cara antes de salir del baño.

Sephiroth estaba esperándolo en la habitación, con ese rostro casi inexpresivo que le impedía adivinar en qué estaba pensando exactamente. Y el rubio estaba convencido de que, esta vez, no le convenía saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de su amante. Probablemente, le enfurecería saberlo.

Se quitó la ropa para quedar en ropa interior, caminando hacia la cama y tumbándose. Para su sorpresa, el mayor no intentó nada. Ni siquiera lo tocó. Y eso sí que era toda una sorpresa.

—Descansa. –murmuró el hombre, aún mirándole de aquella manera.

—Descuida, estaré bien. –aseguró Roxas, aún con esa falsa sonrisa. —Mañana será otro día, te lo aseguro.

Volvió a tumbarse, cerrando los ojos, convencido de que, mañana, volvería a ser el de siempre. Y no tropezaría nunca más.

**...**

* * *

Qué bien, ¿eh? Es como que Roxas tiene _lemon_ con todo personaje posible menos con, vaya por dios, Axel. ¿Es posible que lo haga a propósito? Sí, y además también. Forma parte del encanto de esos dos. Supongo. O es mi deseo de tocar las narices al personal.

Tengo sentimientos encontrados con este capítulo. Cuando escribí el resumen, la base sobre la que desarrollaría el capítulo, me encantó. Pensé que sería genial y que lograría hacerlo todo lo relevante que merece ser (porque sí, en la historia y mentalidad de Roxas es _muy _relevante). ¿Problema? Que, a la hora de escribirlo definitivamente, no quedé tan contenta. Quiero decir, me gusta, pero sigo con ese miedo de no ser capaz de expresar los sentimientos de forma clara pero, al mismo tiempo, que con poco pueda transmitirlos al lector. Ya sabéis, comidas de coco de escritor _wannabe__, _supongo.

Sobre todo el _lemon_... No por sexual, pienso que no ha sido demasiado sexual (_lime_, incluso, no manejo bien esos términos), sino por lo que quería transmitir.

Pero sois vosotros los que me demostráis si lo he conseguido o no, así que... esperaré impaciente y muy nerviosa vuestras reacciones. ¡Espero no haber decepcionado y nos leemos en dos semanas!

...Oh, cierto. Puede que os llevéis una pequeña sorpresa esta semana. Una que huele a fresas y vainilla. ¿Qué será...?


	9. Tarta de Oreos radiactiva

¡He vuelto, _criaturitas_ mías! Lo sé, os estaréis preguntando qué demonios significa ese título de capítulo (y, si no os habíais fijado, lo habréis hecho ahora y os estaréis haciendo la misma pregunta), y es que tenía pensado otro título, pero era demasiado _revelador_. Así que se queda en esto. Tiene sentido, ya veréis por qué.

No tengo mucho que decir, paso a responder vuestras _reviews_:

**Surya Hatoway: **Aw, adoro tus reviews, de verdad. Es justamente la reacción que quería causar con esa escena, y me alegra muchísimo saber que lo hice bien. Odié a Riku mientras escribía el anterior capítulo, y quise abrazar a Roxas incontables veces. Le estoy haciendo sufrir demasiado, y lo peor es que no he terminado. Soy una horrible persona, pero espero que disfrutes mucho de este capítulo, ¡y mil gracias, siempre!

**Nanndo: **No sabes lo muchísimo que me alivia saber que alguien entienda tan bien el por qué de ese detalle de la relación de Axel y Roxas, es algo que me preocupa desde que empecé a escribir esta historia, ¡y me alegra que lo entiendas! Ay, podría tirarme horas respondiendo a esta review, en serio me encanta leer tu reacción, porque siento que lo hice realmente bien aunque temía no poder expresar todo lo que quería. Espero haberlo conseguido también en este, ¡disfrútalo!

**RoseHenderson: **Me gusta Sephiroth porque es _misterioso_. No es un cubito de hielo 100% egoísta, pero obviamente tampoco es un ángel. A su manera, _aprecia_ a Roxas, y quería demostrarlo en este capítulo. Y poco más, ¡aquí tienes el siguiente!

**AlhenaSmile: **Has descrito bastante bien a Roxas en este capítulo, añadiendo además un matiz que, tal vez algo más complejo que lo que has dicho, es completamente cierto. Espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo, ¡disfrútalo!

**WarriorCM: **No puedo negar que me eché a reír cuando leí tu review. En serio, ¡me encantó! No en el sentido de que me pareciera estúpida, es que te imaginaba tirando una mesa o golpeando a Riku con un palo. Causar una reacción así en un lector es importante, y me alegra haberlo conseguido. ¡Espero que te guste el siguiente! Respecto a Naminé, no lo tengo pensado del todo, pero probablemente no aparezca o no tenga una aparición demasiado relevante.

**Sora-chan90: **En serio, me halaga haberme ganado un hueco entre tus autoras favoritas, ¡de verdad! Y me sorprende, todos mis lectores adoran a Roxas, es refrescante ver a alguien que no lo tiene en tan buena estima como el resto, distintas opiniones. Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado y que disfrutes este capítulo.

**EndInWaiting: **¡¿Cortos?! Me alivia pensar que no se os hacen largos y pesados, pero son casi siempre entre 4.000 y 5.000 palabras, ¡son bastante largos! También me encanta saber que he podido expresar bien los sentimientos de Roxas sin hacerle un cacao mental a nadie, eso está bien. Espero haberlo conseguido también en este capítulo, que también espero que te guste. Y, respecto a las fresas y vainilla, ¡ya lo he publicado y se trata de la versión de Sora de la historia!

Hasta aquí. Insisto en que sois todos unos lectores maravillosos, de verdad. Si pudiera, os daba un fuerte abrazo a todos. ¡Millones de gracias! Y ya os dejo con el capítulo, que quiero pensar que lo estáis deseando.

**Disclaimers: **Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes son propiedad de Square-Enix y Disney.

* * *

– **Definiciones del **_**Amor–**_

**El **_**amor**_**, por Roxas**

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

– _**Midgar, sector 7 –**_

_**12 de diciembre, 11:32 a.m**_

* * *

—No me jodas…

El rubio se encontraba en la cocina de su apartamento, agitando casi desesperadamente ese demoníaco _tetrabrik_, como si, después de prácticamente diez minutos comprobando que estaba completamente vacío, fuera a salir una sola gota de leche insistiendo un poco más.

Al final, dejó el condenado objeto de cartón en la bolsa de basura de mala manera y abrió la despensa, en busca de cereales, algún bollo o incluso una única galleta integral. Pero ni eso. Aunque después se recordó a sí mismo que sería un tanto extraño que se molestara en comprar galletas integrales. Suspiró, ya rendido, cerrando la pequeña puerta de la despensa y estirándose con un bostezo.

Tenía la cocina totalmente vacía y se moría de hambre.

Era lógico. Llevaba prácticamente tres semanas sin hacer la compra, y a pesar de que muchos podrían culparle por haber sido tan dejado, ¿cuándo iba a hacer la compra? Había estado _demasiado_ ocupado durante los últimos días para bajar al supermercado más cercano y hacer una compra en condiciones; Sephiroth, las recientes visitas de Riku o su _nuevo _trabajo habían ocupado prácticamente todo su tiempo.

Volvió a dejar escapar un bostezo, restregándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano, y se dirigió a su habitación en busca de algo más de ropa que no fuera una camiseta de tirantes color gris y sus bóxers azules. Necesitaba bajar a comprar el desayuno urgentemente o empezaría a considerar la idea de comerse el inmueble.

Cuando entró, se encontró con el cuerpo de cierto peliplateado sobre la cama, tumbado bocabajo, con su rostro completamente escondido entre la almohada y su largo flequillo lacio. Desvió la mirada, tomando aire antes de continuar con la tarea de encontrar su ropa sin despertar a su último _amante_ nocturno.

Ya era la tercera vez que Riku acudía a su apartamento en busca de _desahogo._

Tras un par de minutos, encontró por fin unos tejanos grises y un _sweater _holgado, blanco y con una cruz en el centro. Se puso sus Converse All Star todo lo rápido que pudo y salió de la habitación, evitando volver a mirar su cama antes de salir. Era toda una suerte que su abrigo estuviera en la entrada… y totalmente estúpido que tuviera esa sensación asfixiante en su propia casa.

Bajó a la tienda que estaba en la calle de enfrente de su apartamento y se apresuró en coger lo esencial; cereales, galletas, un par de _Donuts_ de azúcar, café, leche y mermelada de melocotón. También buscó algo de comida precocinada; ni siquiera tenía algo que hacer para comer en el mediodía.

Cuando pasó por un estante en particular, recordó que no era comida lo único que se había agotado en su casa. Revisó en busca de una caja de preservativos, o al menos eso intentaba hasta que chocó contra algo. O alguien, más bien. Algún estúpido niñato que iría mirando su teléfono móvil, mandándole corazoncitos o absurdas heces sonrientes por _WhatsApp_.

—¿¡Quieres hacer el favor de mirar por dónde…!?

Sin embargo, enmudeció al descubrir quién era la persona con la que había chocado; reconocía ese revoltoso e imposible cabello castaño, así como esa ropa demasiado colorida y esa voz aguda. No tardó demasiado en encontrarse con esos ojos azules, idénticos a los suyos, con esa sonrisa tímida y expresión inocente.

Sora. El mejor amigo de Riku, la principal razón de su locura.

—¡Lo… lo siento muchísimo! ¡Estaba distraído y no vi por dónde iba! –se disculpó el joven castaño, hablando de forma rápida y atropellada. —Lo siento de verdad…

Antes de que Roxas pudiera reaccionar, Sora recogió todo lo que se le había caído de la cesta y volvió a colocarla en ésta antes de devolvérsela a su dueño, sosteniéndola con una mano y llevándose la otra detrás de la nuca, frotándola y sonriendo de forma algo nerviosa.

—¡Perdona! Soy un auténtico desastre. –se disculpó, de nuevo.

Cuando el rubio pudo reaccionar, se limitó a negar con la cabeza y sostener la cesta que el joven le había devuelto. Miró hacia el estante y cogió la caja de preservativos para ponerla con el resto de cosas.

—Descuida, yo tampoco estaba mirando por dónde iba. –respondió, con una sonrisa, que se convirtió en una sutil mueca de confusión cuando vio que el menor miraba ahora su cesta ensimismado.

Ladeó el rostro, observando a Sora, mientras que esa expresión de confusión se tornaba en una más burlona y maliciosa, propia de él.

—¿Es la primera vez que ves una caja de condones, chico?

Sonrió satisfecho al ver cómo el rostro del muchacho comenzaba a asemejarse más a un tomate bien maduro que a la cara de una persona; parecía que quería esconderse en cualquier lugar o que le tragara la tierra, y probablemente así fuera. Apretó sus labios, reprimiendo una risilla algo cruel, cuando vio cómo ahora intentaba no mirarle.

Sin embargo, le llamó la atención que, por un momento, pareciera que esos ojos azules brillaran _demasiado_.

—No estaba mirando tus… Bueno, eso.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe como se ponen? –preguntó, mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba al joven, divertido.

La única respuesta que recibió del avergonzado castaño fue ver cómo este fingía buscar su compra por el suelo, sin éxito, ya que no había absolutamente nada. Después, se dio la vuelta y salió apresuradamente de allí, aunque Roxas pudo ver cómo volteaba _disimuladamente _–o eso debía creer que hacía al mirar hacia atrás como si fuera una avestruz muy torpe y estúpida– de vez en cuando antes de perderse entre las estanterías

Roxas se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a terminar esa dichosa compra antes de que cierta reina del drama despertara de su letargo. Anoche ni siquiera cenaron, así que debía estar hambriento y no podía irse sin desayunar.

—Menuda maldita coincidencia… –suspiró para sí, dirigiéndose hacia la caja.

Cuando terminó de hacer la compra, subió las bolsas hasta su piso y, tal y como imaginaba, había llegado tarde. Relativamente tarde; Riku ya estaba cogiendo su abrigo de la entrada cuando irrumpió en el apartamento.

Sus ojos se encontraron por unas décimas de segundo, pero fueron los aguamarina los que, avergonzados, rompieron ese breve contacto visual. Y, lo siguiente que pudo ver Roxas, fue a su amigo salir casi tropezándose del apartamento, sin dejarle siquiera abrir la boca para decir absolutamente nada. Todo lo que pudo escuchar fue un débil susurro pronunciado por una voz ronca, queda:

—Lo siento.

Roxas rió de forma amarga, dejando caer las bolsas, con la compra, en el suelo.

—No digas eso si vas a seguir haciéndolo, hipócrita.

* * *

– _**Midgar, sector 5 –**_

_**12 de diciembre, 7:19 p.m**_

* * *

—¿Sabes? Comienzo a pensar que tal vez, y _sólo_ tal vez, empiece a hacer demasiado frío para tomar helado.

El ojiazul no pudo evitar echarse a reír, tanto por el comentario de su amigo como por esa forma extremadamente exagerada de arquear su espalda y agitar su cuerpo. Se llevó esa gélida paleta de color azul a sus labios, reprimiendo así la carcajada, mientras su compañero seguía advirtiendo que sufriría una hipotermia.

—Te estás volviendo un blandengue, puercoespín. ¡Me estás decepcionando!

Sin embargo, dejó de bromear y sonreír al ver la expresión de Axel. No porque fuera seria o pareciera ofendido por su comentario, sino porque esa sonrisa, tan sincera, _demasiado_ sincera y esos ojos esmeralda le provocaron un fuerte escalofrío. Aunque el rubio quiso culpar al helado de sal marina, no podía negar que la expresión del mayor le inquietaba.

—Así me gusta, _Roxy_. Empezabas a preocuparme, ¡tan serio todos los días…!

El aludido se limitó a desviar la mirada, llevándose una vez más el helado a la boca, como si no hubiera sido capaz de escuchar ese comentario. Pero, de hecho, esas palabras no dejaron de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza. _Preocuparle_.

—No vas a contarme qué es lo que ha pasado, ¿verdad?

Roxas apartó el helado de sus labios, separando ligeramente éstos para responder. Pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el pelirrojo volvió a interrumpirle:

—Está bien. No insistiré. –jactó. —Nada de _dramas _en el Lugar Secreto.

Con una débil sonrisa, el rubio asintió, echando un vistazo a ese último piso del edificio abandonado del que Axel le había hablado hacía algo más de una semana. Tal y como le prometió, desde aquel enorme agujero cuadricular que alguna vez fue una ventana podía verse gran parte de la ciudad, así como la puesta de sol. Podían incluso apoyarse en el bordillo del antiguo ventanal y sentir esos agradables cosquilleos provocados por el vértigo. Era increíble.

Continuaron hablando durante un buen rato, tal vez algo más de una hora. Axel le habló sobre los ensayos del grupo a los que el menor no había podido asistir, de las veces que había hecho enojar a cierto peliazul ridículamente malhumorado, de su trabajo en la tienda de comics del cuarto sector y de lo divertido que fue mencionar cruelmente la palabra _Doomsday_ delante de un par de clientes que llevaban una camiseta de la TARDIS.

Había intentado negárselo por todos los medios, pero Roxas había terminado asumiendo que la compañía de ese, a veces, impertinente pelirrojo conseguía mejorar su humor.

—¿Y qué hay de Demyx y los demás? Lleváis un par de días sin ensayar, ¿no? –preguntó el ojiazul, terminando de lamer ese helado ya casi terminado.

—No creo que nos veamos hasta enero. –respondió Axel, jugueteando con ese pequeño palo de madera en sus labios. —Ya sabes, Navidad, Demyx y Zexion han ido a ver a sus familias, y no sé tú, pero yo no ensayo a solas con el amargado de Saïx.

Ambos reprimieron una risilla por ese último comentario.

—Supongo que a mí me tocará volver a Villa Crepúsculo por esas fechas. –comentó Roxas, con un suspiro. —No me apetece nada, pero mi madre y mi hermano se volverán locos si no aparezco por allí.

—Me dejáis solo con el cascarrabias de Saïx todas las Navidades, ¿eh?

—¿Te quedarás en Midgar? –preguntó el menor, sorprendido. —¿No irás a ver a tu familia?

La única respuesta que recibió fue una sonora carcajada por parte del ojiverde. Roxas frunció el ceño, observándole. ¿Qué se supone que era tan gracioso? Torció el gesto, esperando a que su compañero dejara de reír. Esa reacción había despertado su curiosidad y, cuando al fin comprobó que no sería interrumpido por Axel, se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Malos rollos con tus padres?

—Te llamaré por Año Nuevo. Pídele algo a S_anta_ para mí. –bromeó.

El ojiazul continuó con el ceño fruncido. No era idiota; sabía que Axel estaba siendo sorprendentemente evasivo con ese tema, pero también sabía mejor que nadie lo que significaban esas respuestas y lo que esperaba conseguir con ellas, de modo que no insistió.

—No creo que me traiga algo a mí. –continuó la broma, sonriéndole.

Entonces, sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y comprobó la hora. Suspiró. Si no quería llegar tarde a _trabajar_, debía marcharse cuanto antes. Volvió a guardarlo, mirando al pelirrojo con cierta desgana.

—Tengo que irme, o llegaré tarde.

Pudo observar cómo la sonrisa del rostro de su delgado amigo se desvanecía, dejando ver una expresión algo más seria.

—Te acompaño. –se ofreció, incorporándose antes que el rubio, quién no protestó y se limitó a imitarle.

Bajaron del edificio abandonado, en silencio, y Axel le ofreció el casco cuando llegaron a la calle en la que tenía aparcada su moto. Roxas se subió tras él, rodeando las delgadas caderas del pelirrojo con sus manos con algo de fuerza; Axel no era precisamente una persona demasiado prudente en la carretera.

—Roxas.

El joven levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amigo, intrigado.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estarás bien?

Durante unos segundos, el ojiazul fue incapaz de responder. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que alguien le preguntaba algo así? Estaba convencido de que, si hacía memoria, hubiera sido el mismo Axel. Y ese aspecto ahora no tan despreocupado y su voz mucho más monótona y ronca de lo que estaba acostumbrado eran algo que, hasta ahora, no había experimentado nunca en el socarrón pelirrojo. Axel realmente estaba _preocupado_ por él.

Y, sin poder evitarlo, Roxas sonrió, dejándose caer lentamente en la espalda de su compañero, apoyándose en esta y abrazándole de un modo que esperó que fuera disimulado, utilizando como excusa la necesidad de sujetarse al conductor.

—Por supuesto. Yo siempre estoy bien.

Sólo entonces, Axel arrancó.

* * *

– _**Midgar, sector 2 –**_

_**13 de diciembre, 3:58 a.m**_

* * *

—¡_Joder_, sí!

Pasados unos segundos, el promiscuo joven de ojos azules casi exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando, por fin, su _cliente_ soltaba sus piernas, dejándolas caer sobre la cama. Aún con sus ojos cerrados, escuchó los sonoros jadeos de su acompañante, junto a los suyos y a algún que otro sonido algo más lascivo que venía de la habitación de al lado. Sonrió al pensar que ya hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba la fantástica melodía de ese indecente lugar.

Lugar al que, ahora, volvía a pertenecer.

Entreabrió los ojos, buscando a ese masculino y soberbio rubio que había sido su acompañante aquella noche. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, y tampoco le importaba; probablemente fuera falso, de todos modos. Cuando lo encontró, estaba dejando una generosa cantidad de dinero en la mesilla de noche, ya con esos anchos pantalones puestos.

No tardó demasiado en percatarse de que lo estaba observando, y le devolvió la mirada, relamiéndose los labios con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien. –comentó, acercándose de nuevo a la cama para ofrecerle un fugaz pero intenso beso que distaba mucho de la inocencia.

—Vuelve cuando quieras. –lo invitó Roxas, con ese tono coqueto que ya había utilizado en incontables ocasiones. —Te estaré esperando. –añadió, observando al rubio mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa.

En realidad, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Ni el suyo, ni el de ninguno. No le interesaba, nunca le había interesado. Pero, sin embargo, confesaba que no iba a olvidar esa enorme cicatriz en su entrecejo.

Aún con esa misma sonrisa, el joven se despidió, abandonado la habitación apresuradamente mientras parecía responder a una llamada. A Roxas tampoco le importaba demasiado; por fin había terminado por hoy y estaba deseando volver a casa y dormir.

Se levantó, con cierta dificultad, y buscó su ropa por los distintos rincones de esa habitación _privada_. Apenas había podido ponerse los _bóxers_ cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, dejando ver a ese hombre de piel oscura, largo cabello plateado y extraños ojos dorados.

—Ya he terminado por hoy, Xemnas. –le recordó, subiéndose los pantalones con cierta urgencia. Empezaba a inquietarle esa mirada tan intensa.

Cogió la mitad de los billetes que su anterior visita había dejado y se acercó a su nuevo _jefe _para ofrecérselos. Tuvo la tentadora ocurrencia de lanzárselos a la cara de mala manera, pero sabía que eso no era en absoluto prudente.

—Tu parte, tal y como dijo Xigbar. –dijo sin más. —Ahora, si me disculpas…

Salió de la habitación, sin ni siquiera haber terminado de vestirse; prefería hacerlo por el camino y que el resto de clientes lo vieran antes que estar un solo segundo más en la misma habitación que ese hombre.

Cuando bajó al local, buscó su abrigo y se lo puso rápidamente, ignorando esa irritante sonrisa de Xigbar desde la barra y salió de allí. Sólo cuando sintió ese gélido aire golpear su rostro, exhaló una gran bocanada de aire como si sólo entonces hubiera sido capaz de respirar.

—Por fin has salido.

Los azules ojos del rubio se abrieron algo más de lo normal cuando descubrieron que alguien lo estaba esperando, apoyando en la pared y sosteniendo con sus labios un cigarrillo a medio terminar.

—Joder, _Roxy_, ni que hubieras visto a un fantasma…

Roxas no respondió. A pesar de que sus labios se abrieron y cerraron un par de veces, no emitieron sonido alguno. Era consciente de que debía parecer un completo idiota, ahí parado en mitad de la calle mirándole boquiabierto como si fuera una estatua.

Cuando por fin pudo pronunciar palabra, preguntó:

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Esperarte, ¿lo captas?

—Eso ya lo veo. –respondió el menor, escondiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Estaba congelado, ¿Axel había estado esperándole en mitad de la calle, con el frío que hacía? —No necesito que me acompañen a casa, sé ir solo, no soy ningún crío.

—Pero hoy es un día especial. –replicó el pelirrojo, con una amplia sonrisa, tirando lo que quedaba del cigarrillo al suelo y pisándolo antes de acercarse a un más que confundido rubio.

Roxas arqueó una ceja, escéptico.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se puede saber qué día es ese?

No recibió respuesta. No de inmediato. Axel volvió a dedicarle la misma sonrisa y, lo siguiente que hizo, fue acercarse lentamente a él.

Y, a pesar de ese incómodo acercamiento, el ojiazul fue incapaz de reaccionar; se había quedado paralizado, mirándole. Empezaba a sentirse nervioso y no sabía cómo disimular ese inoportuno temblor en sus manos y piernas. Quería decirle que se apartara, que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Porque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo –o, tal vez, la primera– esa cercanía no le incomodaba.

Pero estaba _asustado_, y ni siquiera era consciente de por qué. Sólo sabía que tenía miedo.

Cuando el mayor se detuvo, por fin, estaba muy cerca de su oreja. Podía sentir su respiración, cálida, rozar su piel, provocándole un escalofrío que, nuevamente, no pudo disimular.

—Feliz cumpleaños, _Roxas_.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de entender o explicar lo que le sucedió en ese momento. Quiso sonreír, quería hacerlo, pero sentía un doloroso nudo en su garganta y un fuerte calor en sus ojos. También temía que debía parecer realmente estúpido, porque aún temblaba, no podía articular palabra y… estaba convencido de que, por un instante, se le había olvidado cómo respirar. Y empezó a hacerlo de forma algo torpe y desesperada. No conocía esa sensación, ni siquiera sabía describirla.

Estaba _aterrado._

—Eh, ¿estás bien?

La voz del ojiverde logró sacarle de su trance. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de que se había apartado, ahora apoyando sus largas y algo huesudas manos en sus hombros. Al ver esa expresión, nuevamente seria y preocupada, el rubio se repitió que debía actuar con normalidad, inventar una respuesta coherente cuanto antes, tal vez alguna palabra de agradecimiento y volver a casa. A dormir. Necesitaba dormir.

—No recordaba que era mi cumpleaños.

Brillante, Roxas.

Sin embargo, pareció ser suficiente para despreocupar a Axel, quién se echó a reír con una de esas carcajadas que, en lugar de sonar excesivamente sonoras y molestas, parecían una auténtica melodía. Y Roxas quiso abofetearse por ese pensamiento tan estúpido.

—No tienes buen aspecto. –observó y, sin esperar a que el ojiazul pudiera replicar, tiró de él hacia la carretera, dónde tenía aparcada su moto. —Necesitas azúcar. Menos mal que me dio tiempo a terminar la tarta…

El rubio se detuvo al instante, obligando a Axel a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Has hecho _tarta_? –preguntó, casi boquiabierto. —¿_Tú_? Pero si el otro día casi quemas la cocina haciendo spaghettis. _Spaghettis_. –le recordó.

—Ese tipo de pasta es un invento del demonio, ¡si es imposible hasta comerla! No hay quién enrolle bien esa cosa en el tenedor. –se excusó, soltando al mejor y gesticulando con sus largos y delgados brazos.

Roxas tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver lo absurdo que se veía, tan delgado y con esos gestos tan estúpidos.

—Seguro que esa jodida tarta es radiactiva. Paso.

—¡Venga ya! Tenía unas instrucciones en la caja. Es de esas del supermercado que se hacen en quince minutos, no podía ser muy difícil… ¡Y es de _Oreos_! ¡_Oreos_! ¿Lo captas?

Al final, los labios del ojiazul decidieron traicionarle, mostrando una sincera sonrisa a ese desastroso puercoespín.

—Está bien, iré. Pero sólo porque es de _Oreos_.

Se dejó arrastrar por el mayor hasta la moto, cogiendo el casco que le ofrecía y sentándose tras él, como siempre. O, tal vez, no exactamente como siempre. Sus manos seguían temblando, y ahora él podía sentirlo; estaban tocándole, _abrazándole_. Escondió su rostro en la espalda de Axel, deseando que éste no preguntara, que no se le ocurriera hacer ningún comentario, que lo ignorara. Si recordara como rezar, habría rezado mentalmente por ello.

Pero el pelirrojo no preguntó. No dijo absolutamente nada. Sólo sostuvo esas temblorosas manos con las suyas, y a Roxas le sorprendió que fueran tan cálidas, tan suaves.

—Axel. –lo llamó en susurros, sin salir de su escondite. —Gracias.

Aunque no podía verlo, imaginó que se había encogido de hombros por el movimiento de su espalda.

—Es sólo una tarta radiactiva.

Roxas sonrió, sin saber si debía sentirse decepcionado o aliviado. Prefería que el pelirrojo no entendiera a qué se refería con esas palabras, quería pensar que, realmente, no había entendido qué quería decirle con sus escuetas palabras, como también esperaba que pensara que sus manos sólo temblaban a causa del frío.

—Pero de _Oreos_. –puntualizó.

Tenía miedo. Como nunca antes lo había tenido, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Pero no quería que ese irritante puercoespín pelirrojo soltara sus manos. Y eso sólo le aterraba más.

**...**

* * *

Para los que ya hayáis empezado la historia de Sora, tal vez hayáis visto de otra manera su escena, no sé si me explico.

Este capítulo ha sido un poco (no demasiado) más corto que los últimos, si mal no recuerdo, pero he quedado bastante satisfecha. Espero que vosotros también, y que esté desarrollando como es debido la historia de Axel y Roxas. Sé que hay detalles que no han quedado del todo aclarados, se irán explicando poco a poco, aunque creo que eso no es necesario explicarlo.

Poco más que decir, ¡nos leemos la semana que viene, con** Sora**!


End file.
